The 100
by TracyCook
Summary: The entire human race is living in space on the Ark because of a nuclear war on Earth that destroyed everything, they are running out of resources and they need to return to Earth. So, they decide to send 100 prisoners to Earth to see if it is safe. Romances bloom, but ultimately their concern is survival. Based off the show The 100. Faberry, Bamon, and Rebekoline romances.
1. Chapter One

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Author's Note : This fic is based off of the plot of the new show The 100 (which I am madly in love with), a lot of aspects will be very different, but the main plot will be about the same. There will be no vampires and I will TRY and keep everyone in character to the best of my ability, but there will be some huge differences.

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'I'm Waking Up, To Ash And Dust, **_

_**I Wipe My Brow And I Sweat My Rust, **__**I'm Breathing In The Chemicals.'**_

Fingers danced along the floor of the cell that was imprisoning her, leaving traces of white behind on the surface. She could only use her imagination to depict what she thought the planet Earth looked like. It was her favorite thing to draw. The planet held such mystery to her, such intrigue, such loss, she couldn't help but wonder where she had come from. What life was like before the Ark. She wondered what their food was like. _'Probably a lot better than the tubes of food they feed us...' _She wondered what it was like to live in a city as apposed to a crowded room shared by many on a space ship that was too small for the population aboard.

Most of all, she wondered what it was like to have free-will.

She spent a lot of her time studying the people of the past. Reading up on their History, looking at pictures of the buildings they had built and the food that they had eaten, but what intrigued her most was the politics.

On the planet Earth people had often complained about a lot of things. They were always trying to better their planet and the way that people saw things, but such simplistic things that they possessed as a civilization, she envied. She envied their freedom the most.

Their ancestors were not limited to only having one child, to only using so much of the water, to only eating so much food. They were not regulated on a daily basis and watched carefully to make sure that they were not disobeying. And in their world, if they were to break the law they would not be immediately put to death. They would have a fair trial. And depending on how severe the crime then they would be punished accordingly.

The Ark played by very different rules.

There was not enough room for everyone, so if you broke the law once then you were to be floated. A process of extermination in which they open the doors and launch your body out into space. You die quickly due to lack of Oxygen, and it is undoubtedly a painful experience.

That experience was to be one she would endure in the very near future.

Quinn Fabray was to be executed within the hour. For rebelling against the head of the Ark. She had lashed out at her and tried to attack her, but she had her reasons. They had killed her father. The Chancellor and her daughter, a girl that Quinn had once considered her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, had killed her father and she was mad. Of course she was mad. She lashed out, like any teenager would, and yet that warranted her arrest.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth she finished the building that she was working on and she smiled proudly. Then her hazel eyes widened and her ears perked up as she heard footsteps outside of her cell.

She turned and watched as the mechanical doors opened and three men clad in protective gear with guns walked into her cell. She had no plans of fighting back, but any thought of it was erased as a gun was placed to her head and two of them gripped her arms firmly and started to drag her out of the cell. _'Not that being shot would be any more painful than being floated...'_

Standing outside her door was her mother, Judy Fabray.

Her eyes shimmered with tears and the lines written in her face told Quinn just how worried she was about her. She was terrified. She was broken. She had already lost her husband, now she was losing her daughter. She had nothing left.

Judy rushed toward her daughter and gently cupped her cheeks in her hands, tears now falling down her face. She could see how scared Quinn was and it devastated her. She just needed to give her a little hope, give them both a little hope. That was why she had suggested that they send the prisoners to Earth in the first place, with the hope that they could survive.

"You aren't going to be floated, Quinn." She told her, stroking the blonde hair out of her eyes and smiling at her. "They are sending you to Earth."

"To earth?" She asked, her voice breaking due to the emotions she was feeling. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain sweetie." Judy said as the guards attempted to push past her. She knew that they were growing frustrated with her and if she did not move, she too would be arrested. "Just please survive?"

Quinn couldn't believe what her mother was asking of her. She was asking her to survive in a world that had been destroyed by a nuclear war. A world that could be so dangerous that upon landing they would be killed by the radiation. But, it was a chance for her to live. So, she accepted her request with a small nod, "Okay..."

"I have faith in you, Quinn." Her smile was deceived by her tears as she lent forward and kissed the young woman's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Her voice was barely audible and tears were now falling down her cheeks as the men dragged her away from her mother. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that it was going to be the last time she ever saw her. Regardless of how terrible the situation, she could not deny the small spark of excitement that was building inside of her.

She was going to Earth.

She was going to see the beautiful cities that she had studied. She was going to learn more of their past. She was going to stay alive.

Unbeknownst to Quinn there was another person waiting outside of her prison cell. Green eyes were watching her closely as the guards dragged her down the corridor. Bonnie Bennett was watching the woman she still believed to be her best friend, despite everything that had happened, being dragged to her execution. Bonnie did not believe in the beauty of Earth that everyone else seemed to believe in. She believed that the Ark existed for a reason, and that reason was because the Earth was dangerous.

She didn't think that any of the prisoners going down to the planet were going to return, but she wasn't going to let Quinn go by herself. Especially when she felt so responsible for everything that had happened.

Bonnie needed Quinn to know the truth.

She needed to know that she was safe.

Clenching her jaw she watched the blonde closely. She knew what she was going to do was going to get her arrested. That was what she wanted. _'Grams is going to kill me!' _With that, Bonnie ran toward the guards and jumped on one of their backs in an attempt to pull him off of Quinn. The man easily tossed her over his shoulder and slammed her down hard onto the ground. She hissed out in pain as it shot through her spine and then she felt hands gripping her arms firmly and pulling her to her feet.

"I don't care if you are the Chancellor's granddaughter. Attacking an officer is a federal offense. You are coming with us."

She did not struggle. She had intended to get caught. Instead she lent back into him and allowed him to drag her down the corridor with Quinn.

Bonnie attempted to catch her friend's eyes, but she refused to look at her.

_**'I'm Breaking In, Shaping Up, Then **__**Checking Out On The Prison Bus. **_

_**This Is It, The Apocalypse.'**_

"They found out about you, Rachel." Damon stated with a furrowed brow and worry in his blue eyes as he internally tried to come up with a plan. He knew that the guards were on the way to his room and that there was no way for his little sister to escape. "You have to hide."

"What is the point of hiding?" She was so tired of hiding, she had spent her entire life living under the floorboards and she just wanted to live. _'Or die it seems.' _Either way, she would finally be free.

"What's the point?" His voice held sarcasm and frustration. He hated how defeated she sounded.

"Yes, what is the point? They are already aware of my existence and they will search endlessly for me. No matter how well I hide, eventually they will find me, and then you will be executed as well for attempting to hide me. It is a federal offence to hide a fugitive." She added pointedly. Rachel knew that her brother did not care about his own safety. He was always committing crimes, and numerous times he had been close to being caught and floated, but he continued to act recklessly. But, she did care about his safety. She would die if it meant he would be safe.

"I'm not scared of them." Damon insisted playfully. He loved playing with the line of good and evil.

"I know, but you should be." Sometimes it was strange for Rachel. She was his younger sister and she had practically been raised like an animal, hidden away from society, yet, she was often more mature than he was. "These people are not just playing around, they will kill you."

"And they will kill you if you don't hide, Rachel!" He exclaimed, still keeping his voice a whisper as his eyes widened dramatically. He got so frustrated with how stubborn his sister could be. When she wanted to do something, she wouldn't stop. But, this was not a game and she needed to stop fighting him. "They are going to take you from me and send you out into space, and I'm supposed to what? Just let them!?"

"Yes." Large brown eyes filled with tears that she instantly held back. "I'm tired of hiding, Damon. I live my life under the floors, no one knows I am here, what kind of life is that?"

"The kind where you are breathing." He growled. He wasn't going to let her get caught, he would physically pick her up and hide her himself if he had to.

"I don't want to live this way any longer." Rachel's brows knit together and she reached out placing a hand on his arm, looking him directly in the eyes. "I am giving myself away to them, whether you like it or not."

"So I'm supposed to just sit back and watch as they take my sister away because of some _stupid_ rule they created about every family only having one child?" He emphasized angrily on the word stupid, his body was now shaking. There wasn't much in the world that Damon Salvatore loved, but his sister was one of the things he loved. She was the only thing he loved. "I mean, how ridiculous is that rule anyway!? I get it that they have to control the population and all, but launching hundreds of babies into space is just disgusting!"

"We both know that they needed to control the population somehow. If they wouldn't have limited the amount of children each family could have then we would have ran out of resources years ago and everyone would be dead."

Rachel's nonchalance astounded him. He had never known his sister to be someone to give up. He had always known her to be the type of person who believed that she could eventually get out of hiding and make something of herself. Years under the floor had changed her into someone he barely recognized and he hated it. He hated the Chancellor and her rules.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "You sound so ready to die."

"I am."

Without warning, Rachel launched herself out of the hiding place and gripped the edges of the floor, dragging herself up into the room like she had done a million times before. Damon didn't even have a chance to react by the time he heard the guards' footsteps as they entered the room. Hastily, he climbed out of the hiding place and ran to his sister, but he was too late. The guards were standing around them with their guns aimed at her, Rachel had her chin held high like she was proud of being who she was. Proud of being an abomination.

Now was his chance. He could either die with her, or lie and save himself.

The guards rushed to Rachel and they quickly took her arms. They were not as gentle as they were with some other criminals, criminals who did not deserve it, but Rachel deserved to die. She had been hiding for so long and her entire existence was breaking a law.

Damon's brow was furrowed and he was conflicted. He didn't know if there was anything he could do to save his sister, but he knew that he had to try. He was selfish, but he could never be that selfish. "Wait!"

The men stopped, but they did not turn to face him. "We have no time for this."

"If you are going to take her then take me too!" He told them with a half smirk, watching as they turned to look at him now. They appeared intrigued. Not many people offered to sacrifice themselves and they could always use more room on the Ark. "I've been hiding her all her life, that has to be some kind of crime right?" Damon asked with a playful waggle of his brow. His sister looked completely mortified.

He didn't care. _'If she can risk her life, so can I!'_

"Damon, no!" Rachel was so scared that he was going to do something stupid like this, and she hated him in that moment. She wanted to die, but she didn't want him to die. He deserved to live a long life. "Don't listen to him! He is only telling you this in order to protect me."

They exchanged a few looks and then they were about to turn and leave him behind when he took a step toward them. One of the men who wasn't holding onto Rachel lifted his gun and aimed it directly at him, warning him not to take another step toward them. Damon had a grin on his face and a glimmer of mischief behind his blue eyes that said that he was not above killing them to save his sister.

"Don't make me commit another crime." He teased, taking a few steps toward the man and resting his head against the barrel of his gun. Damon did not look scared in the slightest.

"Stand down."

"Take. Me. Too."

_**'I'm Waking Up,**_

_**I Feel It In My Bones, Enough To Make My Systems Blow.'**_

"Use the fire spell, use the fire spell!" Caroline shouted into her headset as she clacked away vigorously on her keyboard. Her blonde curls were splayed all over her face and she was rocking back and forth as she clicked the necessary buttons to attack the creatures who were attacking her friend. "There is another one right behind you, Stef! Oh god, look out! Look out! He's going to..." Her voice trailed off into the mic and she glanced over at the woman who was sitting beside her.

Rebekah saw the look of complete horror written across her best friend's face and she laughed a little. Caroline always got too carried away with her video games. Yes, she too loved them, but she did not take them nearly as seriously as the other blonde.

Caroline glanced back at the screen as her character was ultimately killed, then looked back at the British woman and scoffed. "Seriously? I told him-I said-he knew-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"A little buzz to ease the pain, sweetheart?" She asked, lifting up the joint that they had been sharing prior to the other woman getting lost in her game.

"Pot doesn't fix everything." She reprimanded, still taking the joint and puffing on it despite her own words.

"Pot doesn't fix anything." Rebekah pointed out, her accent thick as she lent forward and inhaled the smoke that Caroline exhaled. Their lips were very close and Caroline could feel her heart start to race as she looked down at full lips. For years now she had a crush on her best friend and she had never been able to come to terms with it. She liked guys too, so she just tried to convince herself that it was just because they were so close emotionally. But, when Rebekah was this close to her, when her lips were so close to hers, she forgot her reasoning.

_'God, why does she have to have such perfectly kissable lips damn it! I hate how plump and delectable they are! Fuck I just want to kiss her so bad, oh god, she's looking at you Caroline, pay attention!'_

Blue eyes shot up and caught blue and she offered her a shy smile.

Rebekah had noticed the looks a few times before and she knew that her friend thought of her on a different level than mere friendship, she enjoyed teasing her, but she didn't know if she wanted to push the boundaries. She didn't want to ruin what they had. So many friendships were ruined by adding romance to the mix. "But, it does make the shoddy things far more bearable."

An abrupt banging noise outside of their room caused both girls to jump and start to freak out. Their paranoia heightened by the drugs.

"Did you hide the stuff?" Caroline asked quickly, her eyes wide as she turned to stare at the door. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She couldn't even blink as she waited for the inevitable. On the Ark, it was illegal to indulge in drugs for any other reason than medical reasons, and those who were caught doing so were to be floated.

"I believe so." Rebekah stated as she urgently looked to make sure everything was hidden, then she returned to the other blonde and noticed that she was still holding the joint up for the world to see. "Aside from what you are holding, hurry Caroline, hide it!"

She stared down at the joint in her hand and she let out a frantic yelp, throwing it under her computer desk and smashing it with her foot so that no one would see the smoke. She tried to twist it into the ground so that it would no longer be recognizable, but she didn't have enough time to fully destroy the evidence as a few men entered their bedroom with guns in hand.

Both women stood to their feet, Caroline placing her hands on the computer desk and intentionally standing in front of the evidence. Her back to the computer as she looked over at the men. She tried to feign innocence, but it was difficult to do when the entire room smelled of pot.

"You are aware that drug use for any means aside from health related issues is a federal offence, correct?" The man asked.

"We are aware." Rebekah stated, her tone nearly sarcastic as she crossed her arms. She could not tolerate being treated like she was stupid. They knew the rules of the Ark. They had been recited to them every day of their life and at this point everyone had them memorized.

Caroline gave her a look that said _'Shut up!' _

She chose to ignore the look, taking a step toward the guards and raising her hands. "As you can see." She paused and looked around the room, "No drugs here."

_'What the HELL is she doing!? This better be some plan to distract them, because if not, she is being so stupid! They are going to catch us and kill us!' _The gamer thought as she watched the men and waited to see what they chose to do.

"So, you won't mind if we take a look around?" The man asked.

"Have at it!" Rebekah's full lips twisted up playfully.

They dispersed around the room and started to search it top to bottom, looking in their closet, under their bed, inside of their pillows, everywhere. Until finally one of the men headed toward the computer desk. Caroline's hands were holding onto the edge of the desk so tight, her knuckles white, her heart hammering in her ears, as the man took a few steps toward her with his gun in hand. "Move out of the way, miss."

"There's nothing here!" She insisted with a dimpled grin. "Just my computer and a whole bunch of high-techy nerd stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Move." He repeated. "Or I will arrest you for disobeying an officer."

At this point it didn't matter. She could continue to stop him from finding the drugs and then be executed, or she could let him find the drugs and then be executed. Either way, her life was over. So was Rebekah's. She glanced over at the blonde Brit and she offered her a sad smile as she moved away from the desk and allowed the man to search it. She felt like she had let her down. She should have hid the joint better.

"I have found traces of Marijuana." He called to the other officers. "Obviously stolen from the infirmary."

He stood to his feet and lifted what was left of the crushed joint, staring the girls down. There was a small glimpse of humanity on his face as he realized that they were going to die for this. But, he quickly erased that humanity. If he held sympathy for a criminal than he too would die. "Search the rest of the room." He stared Caroline and Rebekah down. "You two are coming with me."

_**'Welcome To The New Age, To The New Age.'**_

Quinn let out a groan as she was jabbed in the back with the barrel of a gun. She was being pushed violently through the corridor with a group of prisoners. She wondered if they were also aware that they were going to Earth and not being floated. She wondered what they were in for. Some of them looked like they were violent and others looked like they were victims of the society they lived in, victims like herself.

She could see the people toward the front of the line who were being pushed into one of the shuttles and buckled in.

_'They are using that shuttle... But, that's the last one we have, they were saving it.' _The blonde realized in that moment that they were saving it for the expedition to Earth and now she was being sent on that expedition. She and at least one hundred other prisoners would be searching the planet to see what was left of it after the war. _'They are trusting a group of prisoners to save them?' _It sounded absurd to her.

As she was pushed by the guard again, she accidentally ran into the girl standing beside her. She glanced up and hazel eyes connected with brown. The girl looked angry, and it made sense considering the circumstances. Quinn couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was though as she returned to her line and continued walking.

The girl had long dark hair, dark eyes, and naturally tan skin. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that was far too big for her petite frame. It looked to belong to a man. _'Probably her boyfriend...' _Quinn couldn't explain it, but the thought of the beautiful girl having a boyfriend caused her jealousy to flare up. She was a very jealous person. She couldn't help it. No matter how irrational it was. She didn't even know the girl, she'd never seen her before. _'Which is sort of strange, I know of everyone on the Ark...'_

Quinn flashed the girl a small reassuring smile, but she received no smile in return.

She was a little disappointed that she didn't smile back at her, but she assumed it had something to do with the fact that the girl thought she was about to die. And whoever the man standing behind her was, was going to die as well. He obviously was close to her, because he was holding tightly onto her hand and he was wearing a matching shirt. _'That must be her boyfriend?' _Her stomach twisted again and she pushed away the anger as she looked him over. He was a very handsome man, with pale skin and piercing blue eyes. _'Both her and her boyfriend are sentenced to be floated... Wow, no wonder she is so mad.'_

"Lift your hand." The man behind her said, jabbing her out of her thoughts by poking her in the back with his gun.

She clenched her jaw in frustration and lifted her hand so that the people in front of the shuttle could clasp a wristband on her arm. It was not a simple procedure though. They had to screw bolts through her skin and into her veins so that it would be impossible for her to remove the band. The process was excruciatingly painful.

"What's this for?" Quinn asked, with a raise of her brow.

"This is so that we can check your vitals." He explained. "If you all die then we will know not to return."

"That's reassuring." She replied as they pushed her onto the shuttle and started to buckle her into her seat. She could see the beautiful girl who had caught her eyes sitting across from her with her boyfriend. Both of them were chatting away and they seemed very confused about what was going on.

Hazel eyes landed on the next woman who was pushed into the Ark. She couldn't believe her eyes. Bonnie Bennett was the Chancellor's granddaughter, there was no way that she would allow them to send her to Earth. She felt a pang of guilt when she thought to herself that the other woman deserved it for what she had done to her father. Quinn hated feeling that way about someone that she had been best friends with. She and Bonnie had spent their entire childhood together, but she couldn't make the anger go away.

_**'I Raise My Flags, Don My Clothes,**_

_**It's A Revolution, I Suppose. We'll Paint It Red, To Fit Right In.'**_

"Quinn..." Bonnie spoke softly. They had been launched from the Ark at least an hour ago and they were traveling through space and neither of them had said anything yet. She couldn't handle the silence. She couldn't handle what had happened to their friendship. It was killing her. She missed her.

"Don't talk to me." Quinn growled. Her body starting to shake as she heard the other woman's voice.

She lent forward and looked over at her, catching hazel eyes with green and visibly pleading with her to understand. "Please, you need to hear me out. I never meant to hurt you, Quinn. You are my best friend, and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Everything I did was to help you."

Quinn shook her head and laughed under her breath. She could not believe that Bonnie was attempting to defend her actions. Tears were now threatening to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. She never wanted to show anyone how truly vulnerable she was. "Right. You had my dad floated to help me?" She laughed some more.

"Quinn..." She whispered. More than anything she wanted to tell her the truth, but she was saving her by keeping it hidden. The other woman would be in more pain if she knew the truth.

"What's the granddaughter of the Chancellor doing here anyway?" A voice she recognized asked from across the shuttle. She knew who it was before she even looked. It was Damon Salvatore, a known criminal on the Ark, though he had never been caught before. _'I guess until now...' _Bonnie and him had exchanged some flirtatious banter here and there, but ultimately they hated each other. They were two very different people and they could never date each other. Not with her being the granddaughter of the Chancellor and him being a known troublemaker.

Bonnie glanced over at him with eyes that could kill. Why she was there was none of his business.

Damon's eyes connected with Bonnie's and his lips twisted up into a half smirk. He had always thought that she was one of the most beautiful women on the Ark. Her dark flawless skin was beautiful, her green eyes were captivating, and her full lips were very inviting. _'If only she'd get that stick out of her ass.' _He thought. "Don't they have some kind of special treatment for someone like you?" His eyes widened playfully as he said the word you.

"Probably." She admitted with a shrug. "But, my Grams doesn't know I'm here."

"Ooh." He sang. "Quite the rebellious little privileged one." Damon waggled his brow at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

"I came to protect someone that I love." Bonnie deflected his playfulness. She could practically feel Quinn stiffen beside her, knowing that she was talking about her.

Damon cast his eyes down at the woman sitting beside him. He had gotten himself arrested to protect someone he loved as well, so he could understand and respect Bonnie for what she had done. Though, if he remembered correctly it was her fault that Quinn was arrested in the first place.

"Something it looks like you know a thing or two about." She added.

He returned his eyes to the woman and his jaw tightened. The last thing he wanted was to be compared to her. His situation was different than hers. He had been raising his sister and hiding her from the world all his life because of her grandmother's rules. He was all that Rachel had. "Let's not try to relate our situations."

Bonnie opened her mouth in order to respond, but was silenced as the entire shuttle started to shake violently. They were breaking through the Earth's atmosphere and they were heading toward the ground at unbearable speeds. She was suddenly struck with the realization that the landing might kill them all. She gripped onto her seat for dear life praying that they would all make it through the crash alive. Her eyes were shut tight, for some reason it made everything easier.

All that she saw was darkness as they crashed into the Earth.

_**'Welcome To The New Age.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**T****his is a new fic based on the show The 100 (which is a wonderful show that everyone should watch :) haha or not) Anyhow, I know that these characters are very different from their original shows, but I am still trying to keep them in character! There should be about an even amount of all the ships, but probably it will be heavy on the Faberry side! Still, I hope y'all enjoy it! Please do tell me what you think and if y'all want me to continue with this idea! I know it's a bit out there haha.**

**What do you think will happen now that they are on earth? What will happen with Quinn and Rachel when she finds out Rachel and Damon are brother and sister? Which ship are you enjoying most so far? Oh, and what about survival? There will be deaths and injuries along the way!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Chapter Two

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'I Am No Good At Regret, Proud To Be Such A Mess,**_

_**I Wear It On Me Like A Scarlet Letter.'**_

Darkness.

That was all that she could see. She could not feel her body, and for just a minute she contemplated the thought that she could actually be dead. This could be her final thought before she was gone to the world. Her mother had always taught her of the ancient religious beliefs of the Catholics, but this didn't feel like Heaven. This felt like nothing at all.

Nothing, but darkness.

A sudden shake of her body brought her out of her unconscious state and the pain that shot through her shoulder reminded her that she was alive. It took all of her strength to open her eyes and take in the sight before her. The entire shuttle was demolished, she could see blood on the walls from the people who were probably not strapped in tight enough, and the feeling of death surrounded her. It was just a feeling that she got. A feeling of complete and overwhelming dread.

Digging her fingers into the constraints that held her into the seat, she forced them open, pushing them over her arms before falling to the ground. At first her legs were wobbly and she felt heavy. It was almost impossible for her to hold herself up in a standing position because of her years on the Ark.

After a few minutes of relearning how to walk, her hazel eyes landed on something that horrified her.

Bonnie Bennett was trying her hardest to pull the restraints away from her shoulders, but the impact had caused them to slice into her skin and she was bleeding and letting out moans of pain. Tugging at the restraints with all of her might. She stared up at Quinn with eyes filled with need as she said, "Quinn, please help me."

For just a second she hesitated. The woman sitting in front of her had been the reason her father was killed. There was a small part of her that thought she deserved to die for betraying her, but the stronger part of her who still loved Bonnie won out. She and Bonnie had went through everything together. No matter how hard things got for her, she was always there to help pick up the pieces.

"Please?" She whined in pain, noticing her friend's hesitation. She didn't blame her.

"Yeah, one sec." Quinn moved toward her hastily and examined the restraints closely. She could see the problem. They were digging so far into the other woman's skin that they were stuck. "Bonnie." She caught her eyes. "I am going to need you to be very still, okay?"

She gave her a swift nod and then steadied her body. Preparing for the pain she was about to endure.

Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and furrowing her brow, the blonde started to move her fingers beneath the restraint in order to lift it and move it out from beneath Bonnie's skin. She could see pain written all over her face, and when Quinn tugged on it to pull it out completely, Bonnie couldn't help but hiss and shake. It was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She exclaimed, her blood trickling down her arm and chest.

Quinn repeated the same method with the other restraint and then finally she managed to pull them off of her shoulders. Bonnie allowed herself to fall from the seated position to the floor, but her legs gave out beneath her. Luckily, the blonde was there to catch her before she hit the ground. "The same thing happened to me. It takes a minute to get used to it." She assured, helping her find her stride.

Finally, Bonnie was feeling comfortable walking and then the moment ended. All it took was three words to shatter their fragile friendship. "Thank you, Quinn."

Her jaw tightened and she looked away from the girl that had once been her best friend. She didn't want her to think that this changed anything. She didn't want her dead because she was a decent human being, she didn't want anyone to die. "This doesn't change anything." Her voice was cold and she was now focused on some loud yelling that could be heard on the other side of the shuttle. "What's that?"

She started to run toward the yelling and she realized that the other survivors were all crowded around in front of the shuttle, trying to pry the doors open.

One man in particular seemed to be attempting to take the leader role. His name was Niklaus Mikaelson. He was known around the Ark for being quite demented. He often painted pictures of dead women and he had a sick twisted mind. She had only spoken to him on one instant and he had thoroughly freaked her out.

_'I will not be taking orders from him...'_

"I hope you all realize just how spectacular it is that we are here on Earth, that we are free from the chains that bound us on the Ark!" He announced with a wide psychotic grin. "No longer will any of them control us! No longer will any of them tell us what we can and cannot do, from now on we make the rules! Behind this door is our new beginning! Behind this door is our world!"

Quinn caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye and her stomach tangled into knots. Across the way was a group of people and they were screaming at the beautiful girl that she had seen earlier. _'The one with the boyfriend.' _Her mind nagged, but she ignored it, now was not the time for her petty jealousy.

"You have no right to be alive!" They were screaming.

"You're an abomination!"

"Your existence is a sin!"

"Kill her!"

She didn't understand why they were shouting such hateful things at the poor girl who was cowering behind her boyfriend. She wondered what had got her sent to prison, what had got her in trouble? Why was she such a terrible girl? She didn't look so terrible holding tightly to her petite body and staring up at them with large innocent brown eyes.

The handsome man who apparently cared deeply for the girl was pushing the men back and screaming at them to get the fuck away from her. His hair was messier than it had been earlier, and there was blood smeared across his neck. She couldn't be sure if it was his blood or the other man's blood.

Without thinking, Quinn made her way through the crowd toward the man who was leading the mob attack on the poor girl, and her boyfriend, and she screamed at them. Her frustration was getting the best of her. She couldn't believe that they were fighting over who was a worse criminal right now, when the main objective should be staying alive.

"Just leave the girl alone! This is hardly a priority right now!" Her voice was so raspy that it cracked and squeaked, but she got her point across.

Now that she was close to them she recognized the man who was turning to face her with a smirk on his lips. His name was Kol. He was a troublemaker back on the Ark, but she had never known him to be the type to kill someone. His dark eyes stared straight into hers and her body tensed. She did not like the way that he was looking at her, like he was trying to devour her. "Well, well, well, does blondie want in on the action?"

Everyone in the shuttle was silent and they were all watching her.

She held her ground. "I want you to leave her alone, Kol." Quinn emphasized on his name. "I want you, and everyone else, to realize that there are more important things going on right now! We have no idea what is out there and we shouldn't be attacking each other at a time like this!" She growled.

"Make love not war, is that it?" His smirk stretched and he reached up to swipe a stray blonde strand from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear.

Quinn visibly flinched at the touch. She did not like the way that he was flirting with her, it made her so angry, but she decided to just let it go. If he advanced further then she would do something about it.

"Now, there's a grand idea!" Niklaus stated, as they broke through the door and his followers pushed it open. "Let's listen to the girl. Why should we fight when we are being given such a wonderful opportunity to live a new life!?"

They all turned and stared in wonder as the doors to the shuttle were opened and they could finally breath in the air of the Earth. They could finally see the trees up close and personal, they could feel the dirt beneath their feet, they could smell the rain in the air, it was glorious and they all quickly evacuated the shuttle and started to look around in awe. It was like they had just entered Wonderland, a magical place in one of Quinn's favorite books.

There were trees stretching to the skies, there were flowers that were bright and colorful, and there were clouds that she had once only witnessed from space. _'They look so much fluffier from down here...' _She noted.

Hazel eyes landed on something she recognized from the history books she read. It was part of the crown of the statue of liberty. It was barely visible beneath all of the foliage. Trees had grown through the corroded copper, and vines twisted over the surface, but she was certain she was right.

People were already starting to wander off into the forests. They didn't understand just how dangerous this was.

"Wait!" Quinn called to them.

Niklaus turned and walked toward her, "Weren't you the one who was babbling on about how we should figure out what is out here?"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew where we landed."

"And where is that exactly?" His tone was sarcastic and he didn't really look like what she said was going to change his mind. He looked set in whatever plan he had.

"We landed in New York City."

"And?" Niklaus raised his brows at her and smirked.

"And, this is where the nuclear apocalypse was it's worst! So many bombs hit New York City, we can't just walk around in the forests not knowing what is out there! There could be lethal radiation-"

"-I think I'll risk it." He laughed at the blonde and then started to walk away again.

Quinn reached out to grab a hold of his arm against her better judgement. Honestly, she couldn't care less if he wanted to go out into the forest and kill himself, but she wasn't going to allow him to drag so many people to their deaths. He needed to stop and think this through. Niklaus growled out when he felt her tug on his arm and he turned around and backhanded her across the face, causing the woman to stumble.

"I told you that I would risk it." He spat, his British accent thick and terrifying as he stared her in the eyes. "Don't make me put you in your place."

She had her hand to her cheek where he had hit her and she was glaring up at him. She wasn't scared of him. But, before she could retaliate, Bonnie had stepped between the two of them and she was staring up at Niklaus with angry green eyes and a confident demeanor. "Leave her alone, Klaus."

"I'm afraid this isn't the Ark, sweetheart!" He sang, taking a step toward Bonnie. She did not stand down. "The pathetic rules that you and the other privileged made do not apply here. Here we play by my rules. So, shut your mouth or the Chancellor will no longer have a granddaughter, understood?"

"I believe she told you to back off, buddy." Damon said with a playful smirk as he pulled Niklaus by his arms and forced some distance between him and the girls. Bonnie gave him a grateful look, it wasn't often that she was grateful to him, but right now she was. She had no idea what she was going to do next. Damon twisted on his heels and stared the British madman down.

Niklaus was about to say something, but the other man interrupted him. "Look, if you want to run off into the woods like a rabbit looking to be killed, that is none of my concern." Damon grinned. "In fact, I wouldn't mind it all that much." He added. "I believe these lovely ladies were just trying to warn you that it might be a tad bit dangerous out there considering that there was a nuclear apocalypse and all."

His sarcasm was actually refreshing. It brought a little comic-relief to the dark argument.

"And as I told them, I gladly accept the risk."

Damon's face contorted into fake surprise. "Look at that. Problem solved." He took a step toward him and stared deep into his eyes, playful glint in blue, but his words were dead serious. "Scamper away little rabbit."

Niklaus clenched his jaw. He was not one to back down from a fight, but right now he did not want to cause any chaos. He wanted to play the one in charge and he couldn't have others rebelling against him. Turning, he started back toward the group of his followers and they headed out into the forest.

After the argument was settled, Damon turned and gave them a proud grin, which Bonnie promptly rolled her eyes at before walking away from him. His smile turned into a frown and he followed her, "Where are you going, judgy?"

"There are still injured people on that shuttle, Damon." She explained. "And I need to help them."

"I'm sorry to say it, Bon-Bon." He used the nickname that he knew she hated, earning a glare from her. "But, it's all about survival of the fittest. We need to be building a proper shelter, finding food and water. This is just nature's way of weeding out the weak." His words seemed so evil to Bonnie and she couldn't believe how easily he said them.

He thought that they should just leave the people there to die and get on with their lives.

Bonnie was not like that.

She would never be that selfish.

"Fine." She told him. "If you aren't going to help then leave me alone. I'm staying here until I know for sure there are no survivors." With that she started walking toward the shuttle leaving Damon behind. He felt conflicted as he watched her walk away. He felt like he wanted to help her, like he wanted to help the poor people inside, but he had his sister to worry about. He had to get her food, water, and shelter.

"I'm staying too." Rachel stated in a matter-of-fact tone, walking past her brother and following Bonnie onto the shuttle. She was not going to allow anyone to die.

"Rachel!" Damon called out to her, but she did not stop. She was being as stubborn as always.

Bonnie felt the presence of someone walking beside her and she turned to catch the beautiful brown eyes of the other girl. She knew about her. She was the girl who hid beneath the floors and that some people had seen around the Ark. She was the girl who was never supposed to be born, and now she was helping save the people who had shunned her.

She offered Rachel a smile and said, "Thanks."

All she did was nod in response.

Damon tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Bonnie and his sister walk into the shuttle. He didn't want to give into his urges to help, he didn't want to admit that he actually cared about the people trapped on the shuttle. But, he did. And he cared about the safety of the two girls heading back onto the shuttle too. Letting out a groan, he ran to catch up with them.

_**'I Told You That I'm No Good, **__**You Think I'm Misunderstood.'**_

He pressed two of his fingers to the neck of one of the survivors he had found. He was praying that this one would still be breathing, that this one would still be alive. Closing his eyes he waited to feel some sense of life beneath his skin, but he found nothing. The man was dead. They were all dead.

"Is he alive?" Bonnie asked with hopefulness in her voice that broke Damon's heart.

"Nope." He told her, standing to his feet and clenching his jaw tight.

"So, that's five people. Five people are already dead and it's just due to the impact of landing." She just couldn't believe it. Her stomach was lurching back and forth as she stared at the pile of dead bodies. She was starting to get that feeling like everything was hopeless. They were all going to die and no one was ever going to come and rescue them. "We're all going to die huh?"

"Don't be silly." Damon grinned at her. "Probably not all of us."

Bonnie was completely disgusted by his humor. It was like he didn't even understand the severity of the situation. "Damon, do you really think that is appropriate to say standing over the dead bodies of people that we knew?"

"You guys." Rachel tried to interrupt their argument as she heard something clanking in the back of the shuttle.

"I think it is quite appropriate." He shot back.

"You guys." This time she spoke louder than before and they both turned to look at her. Her brother's face suddenly filled with concern. "I think I heard something back there." She nodded toward the back of the shuttle with a furrowed brow.

"Hello!" Bonnie shouted out as she started to head toward the other side of the ship. Her hope returning. Maybe someone had survived. Maybe they were trapped like she had been and she would be able to save them. "Is anyone back there!?"

"Yes, we're back here! Please, come help!" A feminine voice echoed off the metal walls of the shuttle. All three of them exchanged looks and then they started to run through the corridor looking for any sign of the survivors who needed help. Eventually, they spotted them and they all stared in horror at what they saw.

It was two of the girls from the Ark. They were always seen together and Damon had often referred to them as 'Team Barbie' because they were both blonde. None of them had any doubts about what they had done to get themselves arrested. They were always breaking into the infirmary and stealing medical marijuana. They were bound to get caught at some point.

The blonde with the curls, Caroline, was strapped into her seat still and Rebekah was trying her hardest to remove the restraints.

Her curls were stained red with blood that was leaking from the back of her head, down her neck. Caroline's chest was exposed in her pink tank top and Bonnie could see the bruises that covered her pale skin. She could have internal bleeding due to the impact. She couldn't tell if she was breathing. It was evident that her restraints had been tight enough to hold her in, but too loose, and her body had slammed around upon landing.

"Is she alive?" Rachel asked, a lump in her throat. She felt sick to her stomach after seeing so many dead bodies. She really wanted this one to be alive.

Rebekah's blue eyes widened in shock, how could she have forgot to check that? All she had been worried about was getting her out of the restraints. "I don't know!" She started to cry. She wasn't one to cry often, but she couldn't lose Caroline. She was her best friend. She was the person that she cared about more than anyone else in the entire world. "I-I-I just, I was trying to get her out, I should have checked."

Damon took control of the situation, knowing that the blonde was too traumatized to actually do much to help.

She would only make things worse if she kept pulling at her.

He moved toward the restrained blonde and he placed two of his fingers to her neck, waiting to feel any sign of life beneath her flesh. Rebekah's eyes were glued on him, and the air in the shuttle was tense. None of them wanted to move. None of them wanted to breathe. Not until they knew if she was alive.

His furrowed brow and frown transformed into a smile and he let out the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. "She's breathing."

Rebekah let out her breath and started to breathe heavily as she reached out and took Caroline's fragile hands in her own. They felt cold and she knew that she was still at risk to die, but for now she was alive. "Thank god." She couldn't stop her tears. They were a mix of relief and terror.

_**'Heaven Isn't Ready For Us, So Let's Raise Hell,**_

_**Let's Raise Hell.'**_

Quinn watched as Rebekah's fingers delicately traced along the cheek of the unconscious blonde. She touched her with the same soft touch as when Quinn was making art. It was like she was transferring all of her love, all of her emotions, all of her hope, into Caroline and it was a beautiful sight. She had only rarely seen people look at other people the way that the British woman was looking at the other woman and she knew that look. It was love. She loved her.

She looked over at Rachel who was sitting beside her on the large root of the tree that had grown out of the ground. The beautiful woman turned to offer her a small smile and it melted her heart.

Though she didn't know much about the girl aside from some assumptions she had made up in her mind, she felt like she connected with her. Just one look into her eyes caused her entire body to ignite and a blush to cover her cheeks. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked back at the two blondes. Rebekah was now twisting her index finger into the other's curls and watching them bounce back into place. A soft smile on her full lips.

_'I wonder if they are just really close friends or if they are more than that...' _

Homosexuality was not looked down upon on the Ark, but Quinn didn't have much experience with the topic. She was usually surrounded by the adults and all of them were already married and most of them were straight. Her parents had always raised her to believe that she would marry someone who was privileged like them, a young handsome man, not a woman.

Their ancient religious beliefs conflicted with it.

Often times, Quinn wanted to ask her parents, if there was a God then why would he do something like this to them? Why would he kill everyone? Why would he destroy the planet he created just for them?

Without thinking before speaking, she started to ask, "So, is she your friend or..." Her voice trailed off and her blush intensified as she felt both girls' eyes on her. She hadn't actually meant to ask the question. She had just been thinking about it so much that it sort of slipped out. _'Sweet baby Jesus, please please please let them not know what I meant!'_

"Or?" Rebekah asked playfully, with a raise of her brow.

"Nothing." Quinn's voice cracked and she coughed, looking away from prying eyes. "Never mind."

The blonde Brit cast her eyes in Rachel's direction to see that she was glancing between the two of them, she seemed to be enjoying their conversation. _'Perhaps a bit much. I may just have to play cupid with these two... They are absolutely clueless.'_

Rachel was intrigued by the question. She was intrigued by the concept of love in general. It was not something that she had ever experienced, not like in the books she had read while living beneath the floors. It was such a foreign concept to her that she didn't even know what it would feel like to be in love. The only person she knew she loved was her brother. Would she be with another woman? She didn't know.

_'Though Quinn is very pretty...' _She thought, her eyes scanning over the perfect features of the embarrassed blonde sitting beside her.

Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her and she was starting to get so embarrassed that it was making her frustrated. She hated when people made her feel this way. Whenever anyone did, she immediately pushed them out. Snapping her head in the brunette's direction she watched as she jumped in shock, "What are you looking at?"

"Sorry, Quinn. I did not mean to stare at you." She looked away feeling as though she had upset the other woman.

That had never been her intention.

Seeing Rachel looking so defeated because of her caused her to feel a twinge of guilt. That wasn't something she ever felt when she snapped at people and pushed them away. For some reason she didn't want to hurt this girl. She seemed so innocent, so sweet, and she was so beautiful. _'She already got snapped at by those guys, now you are doing it. Way to go, Fabray!'_

"To answer your question." Rebekah interrupted the obvious sexual tension between the girls, "though it is a rather inappropriate question in my opinion." She added, her fingers still playing in blonde curls. She just wanted Caroline to wake up already. "Caroline and I are just friends. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember."

This shocked Quinn.

She didn't say anything this time, but she could see something more between the two girls. Something that ran deeper then friendship.

Caroline's body abruptly jolted and Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise as she stared down at the girl. She was horrified. The other woman was convulsing and letting out whimpers and she didn't know if she was okay or if she was dying. Just as she was about to start screaming for help, blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at her.

Despite the throbbing pain in her head the only thing that she could think to do was smile, her dimples caving in, as she saw how happy Rebekah was to see her. She looked so relieved.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" The British woman declared, reaching out and helping the girl into a seated position before pulling her body against hers in a tight embrace. She was crying again and she was trying to be gentle, but she just wanted to hold onto her so tight and know that she was really alive.

"Fuck." That was Caroline Forbes' first word on the planet Earth. And it suited her so well. It was perfect and Rebekah and the other girls couldn't help but start laughing as she pulled back a little and stared up into Rebekah's beautiful eyes, muttering in a whiny voice, "My head hurts."

"I know, love." She breathed out, lifting her hand to her cheek and stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I think you were wrong by the way."

"Is that so?" Rebekah smirked and raised a brow at her.

"Yeah. Pot could totally fix this right about now." She started laughing and her laughter was contagious. It was amazing to her how even when she was in so much pain, and she had nearly died, she could still be so positive and bubbly. It was one of the things that she loved most about Caroline. No matter the situation, she could always bring a smile to your face.

Rachel had regained her confidence. She was a very confident woman and she did not allow words to bring her down. All her life she had been made to be an abomination, so Quinn lashing out at her because she was embarrassed or insecure about her sexuality was really no big deal to her. She just needed a moment to get past it.

The petite brunette lent over and she whispered against Quinn's ear, "I have a strong feeling that the two of them will not remain just friends for much longer."

She shivered when she felt heated breath rush against the skin of her ear and her neck, and she couldn't force away the inappropriate thoughts that filled her head. _'I hope we don't remain just friends either...'_

_**'Danger, **_

_**You Will Never Make It Out Alive.'**_

"You think you have everyone fooled, don't you?" Bonnie asked with a smirk as she watched the young woman wake from her unconscious state. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders now that she knew she would survive. They had been waiting for hours to see if she would pull through. "With this whole, I only care about myself, attitude."

She paused and looked up at Damon. She noticed how messy his hair was and she could not deny the way that her heart jumped at the sight of it tussling in the wind. She had always found him to be an attractive man, but his personality had always put her off.

Damon lent down so that their faces were only an inch apart, blue eyes connected intensely to green and a smirk tugging at the side of his lips. She instantly found herself lost in the depths of his eyes. They were beautiful. Nearly compelling. She felt like she couldn't look away, and maybe deep down inside she didn't want to look away.

Her eyes shot down to his lips when he licked over them and a blush covered her dark skin. Her heart now hammering in her chest. _'God, I cannot be thinking these things about him of all people... He's disgusting! He made a joke today about death!'_

"Oh, sweet, Bonnie." He stretched her name playfully. The glance at his lips did not go unnoticed by him. He knew how he affected her.

_'You can't keep looking at him, he's getting some kind of sick satisfaction from it.' _Bonnie thought to herself, forcing her gaze away from his, only to have him move over to recapture it. Their lips once again only inches apart and their bodies closer than before. "You always see the best in people." He sang.

She lifted her chin confidently and glared into his eyes.

"You think deep down inside, I must care about others." Damon stated pointedly, like he knew for sure that was how she felt. His smirk stretched across his face and he shrugged his shoulders, "But, you're wrong. I care about Rachel and myself, that's all."

"I don't believe you, Damon." Bonnie told him. Her voice just as strong and confident as his. She knew that deep down he was a better person than he let on. He certainly was a terrible person, but he wasn't as terrible as he pretended to be. "I saw how concerned you were about Caroline. I saw the way your eyes lit up when she woke up, and you don't even know her."

He looked up and raised his brows in frustration, "I was only upset because Rachel was, Bonnie." He stretched her name sarcastically.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night."

_**'I Told You That I'm No Good, You Think I'm Misunderstood.**_

_**I'm No Good.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! They really did encourage me to write the next chapter for y'all! I hope that you enjoy the way that I incorporated all of the characters and how their romances are going! If y'all have any ideas or anything you would like to see then please do tell me and I will try and incorporate it! This chapter I introduced some characters from TVD, Klaus and Kol, how do y'all feel about them? I will be introducing more characters from both shows throughout the fic, but don't get too attached! ;) **

**What did y'all think about the confrontation between Kol and Damon and Rachel? What about how Kol acted with Quinn? Are y'all happy to see that Caroline is safe and sound (for now :p)? **

**Gosh, you are all so wonderful and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. Chapter Three

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

Author's Note : This chapter will be very Faberry heavy, and will have a lot of group interaction. Sort of a filler chapter, but hopefully still entertaining! Also, my fic will probably be a little more morbid than any of the three shows.

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'This Desperation Leads To Hands Unclean,**_

_**So Let's Own Our Vices, Screaming Out, Come And Get Me.'**_

Though she was relieved that Caroline was safe and sound, Quinn knew that they would need to get moving soon. It would be dark before long and they still had to find shelter and a food and water source if they were to survive. So, while the others were taking care of Caroline and making sure that she was prepared for a long trek through the forest, she decided to put her intelligence to use.

If they were going to be traveling the planet then she thought it best they have a sense of direction.

"I think I am going to go and have a look around." She announced to the other girls.

Rebekah and Caroline were so immersed in each other that neither of them really paid much attention to what Quinn said. Rachel on the other hand did. Her head snapped in the blonde's direction and her brown eyes widened. "I do not think that it is a wise decision for you to go off and look around by yourself, Quinn. It could be dangerous, as you yourself already stated."

She smiled and shook her head. There was something heartwarming about the way that Rachel cared about her safety. _'Even though I snapped at her...' _"I don't plan on going deep into the forest or anything."

"It could still be dangerous." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll be fine." Quinn started to stand to her feet and Rachel stood up just as quickly, staring her down. There was something so intense about the girl, a determination, a stubbornness. _'She is so frustrating! Doesn't she know it's dangerous out there!? I don't want her to get hurt!' _She knew she was being a hypocrite, but she didn't care. She could risk her own life, she didn't want to risk Rachel's.

The shorter of the two lifted her chin confidently as she said, "If you are so certain that you will be safe then I see no reason why I cannot tag along."

"Rachel..." She muttered under her breath. She didn't want the other girl to come along, there was something so innocent about her, she wanted to protect her from the dangers of the world. She knew it was selfish. But, often times Quinn Fabray could be a selfish person. _'Especially if it involves her possibly getting hurt or dying...'_

"Quinn, I have spent the majority of my life being confined by rules and told that I could not go as I pleased." Rachel informed her. "You cannot stop me from following you into that forest."

The blonde ran her tongue over her teeth and her muscles tensed. She knew that she could not stop the girl from following her, and at this point it would be better to just accept her offer to join her. "Fine, but stay close."

Damon and Bonnie were sitting on one of the large tree roots.

His eyes were fixed on Quinn and Rachel as they walked along the premise. He didn't want to be an overprotective brother, but he didn't want his sister to die either. They didn't know how dangerous the planet was. _'This is Rachel's time to find her own and she obviously likes Blondie... as long as you can see her she isn't in any danger.' _

When the two girls started to make their way into the forest, his body tensed and his jaw tightened. "Where does Blondie think she's going with Rachel?"

Bonnie watched as Damon moved to stand and follow his sister into the forest. Quickly, she reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm, tugging on it and urging him to sit back down. A blush painted the skin of her cheeks as her fingers ran down the skin of his arm, finally gripping onto his hand. She knew that it was not a romantic gesture. She didn't want it to be one. But, feeling his skin against hers, feeling his hand in hers, caused her body to react in ways she wished it didn't.

Ignoring all of the feelings she stared up into his eyes. His brow was furrowed and he was scowling, he looked so angry that she stopped him. "You can't always watch over her." She reminded.

"I'm not going to allow my sister to walk out into a radioactive forest when God knows who, or what, is out there." Damon practically spat on the word _'what.'_

"She's not alone, Damon. She has Quinn with her and she is a lot more intelligent than you're giving her credit for." Bonnie tugged on his hand again and finally he gave in and took a seat beside her. He felt like it was a stupid idea, but Rachel had reprimanded him on numerous accounts for being too overbearing. He wanted her to live her life. He just wanted her to be alive to live it.

She chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at their interlocking hands. Neither of them had pulled them away. She wondered if his body was reacting to the touch the same way hers was. _'Probably not... Damon isn't one to enjoy such loving gestures.'_ Word around the Ark was Damon was quite the ladies man, he slept with them, then left them the same night._  
_

He didn't like to snuggle or hold hands.

_'He doesn't seem to be complaining though.' _Bonnie noted with a small unintentional smile. She could see the worry written all over his face and it actually made her appreciate him more as a person. Still, she wanted to ease his worry. With a gentle and reassuring squeeze of his hand she said, "Quinn knows this planet better than anyone else here, she knows not to wander too far. Just give them a few minutes and then we will go after them."

"Alright, Bon-Bon." Damon said. "But, if Rachel dies it's on you."

Bonnie knew he didn't mean the words. It would not be her fault if Rachel died, but she couldn't help but feel the weight of her guilt returning full-force. She was already "responsible" for Quinn's father dying. That was a heavy burden for a seventeen year old girl.

_**'We All Have Debts Unpaid,**_

_**For Crimes That We Haven't Even Made.'**_

"What are you doing, Quinn?" Rachel asked, her brows knit together in confusion as the blonde tore some loose bark off of one of the trees in the forest.

"I'm drawing a map." She didn't look up from what she was doing to acknowledge the other girl.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she pulled out a piece of chalk from her pocket. She still had a few pieces left from when she was in captivity. _'Perks of being a privileged...' _Her mind nagged, but she ignored it and started to draw the basis of a map. She started by drawing an outline of what New York City had looked like the last time that anyone was on Earth. There was a huge possibility that it would have changed over the years, but it was all that they had to go off of. _  
_

Quinn could feel brown eyes on her and she further explained. "Using various landmarks that I recognize, I can kind of tell where we are."

Rachel watched the blonde closely as she was drawing the map. There was something so beautiful about the way that she got lost in it. She was not creating a masterpiece, yet the way that she looked at it told a different story. She smiled softly and continued to watch. Watching was something she had gotten used to over her long lifetime. It gave her a certain ability to read people. Right now, she could tell that Quinn was excited to be on Earth despite her worries, she could tell that she enjoyed drawing the map.

It was a passion of hers, not just a means for survival. It was beautiful. Quinn Fabray was beautiful.

The way that her brow furrowed in concentration was the cutest thing in the world. The way she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears so that it would be out of her eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip, Rachel found it completely mesmerizing.

Those brown eyes were still watching her and it was starting to make Quinn uncomfortable. She felt like she was studying her. It was strange, she didn't understand why she wouldn't look away and it was making her nervous. And perhaps it was making her blush as well. She couldn't be certain. _'It's probably just because it's so hot...'_

In order to break the awkward silence, Quinn continued talking, "Of course, I can't be sure that the landmarks are still in their original locations, but it's somewhere to start at least." With that sentence, she added the finishing touches to the map and then she turned and smiled over at Rachel, "Done."

"You are very knowledgeable about this subject." Rachel was not asking, simply stating something she noticed.

"What subject?"

"The planet Earth."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and tried to act like it wasn't a near obsession of hers. She didn't want to let on just how excited she was to be one of the first humans back on the planet. "I mean, I found it interesting, so I read about it from time to time."

It was evident to Rachel that the other woman was lying. She had a feeling that "from time to time" meant nearly every day, if not every day. She didn't understand why Quinn would be embarrassed by such knowledge. She thought that it was important to have that one thing that you were passionate about. That one passion that you couldn't stop thinking about, that you didn't want to stop thinking about, that fueled your very existence. For Quinn it was the planet Earth. She was intrigued by it and she was visibly excited to be exploring it.

For Rachel, it was something different altogether that got her through those long hopeless nights.

"In that case, we are very lucky to have you along with us." Rachel told her with a smile.

"You and your boyfriend." Quinn nearly spat the word boyfriend. She didn't understand what was coming over her. The jealousy that she was feeling was completely irrational and wrong on her part. She had no reason to be upset if the other woman was dating someone else.

Brown eyes went wide and the brunette's full lips parted, her confusion written across her face. Her brows were furrowed and she blinked a few times before asking, "My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Damon." She couldn't shake the bitter tone from her voice and she once again sounded angry about it. She was angry about it. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in him in the first place." The blonde continued. Her voice was dangerously low and raspier than usual. "I mean yeah, he's hot, but he's a criminal."

It was Rachel's turn to feel jealous. Envy was a feeling she had felt all of her life. She always envied what other's had, but this was different. This was jealousy. Quinn had just called her brother hot and she was starting to wonder if the reason the blonde was jealous was because she had feelings for her brother.

"We are all criminals." Rachel reminded.

Those words shut the blonde up. She knew that her jealousy was getting out of hand and she was allowing it to get the best of her. Damon Salvatore was a criminal, but he wasn't any more a criminal than any of the other prisoners. And if the other woman saw something good enough in him to date then it was probably there.

"You're right." Quinn forced a smile.

"And you are wrong." Rachel stated pointedly.

Just as the other woman was about to get angry again, the brunette told her, "Damon is not my boyfriend."

Hazel eyes filled with confusion as she stared at the shorter girl with a dumbfounded look on her face. She didn't understand. Were they just close friends? _'Close friends who hold hands and share clothes... Yeah right.' _Her mind teased. _'She has to at least have feelings for the guy...' _

"Which, by the way, I do not understand why it would concern you if he was." Rachel added for good measure, watching as the blonde looked away ashamed. She could tell that Quinn was jealous because she thought that Damon and her were an item, but she just didn't know where that jealousy stemmed from. "If you must know, Damon is my older brother."

"Brother?" Her head snapped back to the other girl and now she was even more confused. "Nobody on the Ark has a brother or sister. It's against the law to have..." Her voice trailed off as realization hit her.

Rachel smiled, "Now you see what my crime is." She paused and forced back the tears. She wasn't going to cry. This was the life she was served and she now had her freedom, she couldn't have been happier. "My crime is being born, being alive."

Quinn could feel her foot so far in her throat that she was choking on it right about now. She hadn't known that the woman standing before her was the infamous girl who haunted the Ark. The girl who some people claimed to see, but no one could ever find. The girl who survived. Now she was feeling terrible for how she acted. _'You are such an idiot, Fabray...' _

"And my brother." She started. "As despicable as you depict him, and as terrible as I know he can be, is only here because he did not want me to be executed alone."

"How did you-how are you-" She couldn't find the right words. How do you ask someone how they survived seventeen years of hiding?

"I would rather not talk about it. Perhaps we should return our attentions to the map." Rachel told her.

"There you are!"

Both girls recognized the voice and they immediately turned to see Damon standing behind them with Bonnie right next to him, she was giving him a look that could kill. Sometimes the two of them could act like a married couple. Quinn had always noticed that strange love-hate relationship that they had with each other, but since landing it had gotten more intense. In both the love and the hate aspects.

"I told you that they would be fine." Bonnie told him.

He ignored her and moved toward his sister, looking her over to make sure everything was intact. "Don't worry me like that again, Rach." The way he said her name was so gentle and caring. It was such a different side to him that no one else got to see.

"We are literally five feet into the forest." Rachel told him with a raise of her chin. She hated when he was overprotective. When they were on the Ark every time she said she was going to explore he would try and stop her.

"Five feet, or five miles, it doesn't matter." Damon's blue eyes widened seriously.

His sister looked at him like he was crazy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damon."

"Don't Damon me." His playful sarcastic nature was back now that it was sinking in that she was safe. His voice didn't hold any more seriousness to it. "What if some rabid, radioactive, gerbil jumped out of the trees and killed you both?" He smirked, knowing that it was unlikely.

'A rabid, radioactive gerbil, that lives in trees?" Rachel asked with a furrowed brow.

Quinn could see it now. They were definitely brother and sister.

_**'They Will See A Sad, Sad Story,**_

_**Of Angels And Glory.'**_

Quinn was still adding the finishing touches to the map, she wanted to be certain that any of them could read it and not just herself so she was adding labels. That way in case something happened to her or they got split up any of them could still find their way. She could feel everyone watching her and she knew that they were waiting for her to finish the map so that they could get moving.

It was already getting dark.

"You almost done with that map, Blondie?" Damon asked impatiently. He didn't really care about the map at this point, he just needed to find a safe place for Rachel to sleep. _'And Bonnie...' _His mind teased and he nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. He couldn't stop worrying about her safety lately and he didn't understand it.

"Almost." She told him, never breaking her concentration.

A smirk twisted on his lips as he stared over at the blondes sitting across from him. Rebekah still looked worried about Caroline, but she appeared to be doing fine. "So." Damon stretched the word and everyone looked over at him. "Team Barbie finally got caught visiting granddaddy purple I see."

"Your grandfather's name is purple?" Rachel wondered curiously, her brows knit together in confusion. It was an odd name.

Her question was so innocent that it caused everyone to start laughing, including Quinn. Caroline was laughing the loudest though. She couldn't help it, it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. Rebekah watched as the blonde continued laughing long after everyone else and the sight warmed her heart. She was so happy to see her alive and well again. Being herself again.

"Seriously, you don't know what granddaddy purple is?" Caroline was still laughing.

"I am afraid I do not." Rachel knew of a lot of things, but not this particular thing. She was so perplexed as to why they were all laughing at her.

The blonde laughed some more, "What have you been living under a rock or something?!"

Everyone grew silent and tense as she said the words and she didn't understand why they looked so upset with her. Caroline's laughter died in her throat as she stared around at them all. Rachel looked sad now and Damon's muscles were tense. She didn't understand what she had said wrong. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just an expression, you know? For people who don't know about something that is really popular." Her blue eyes were full of worry as she stared over at Rebekah for help.

The British woman spoke for her friend, staring directly at Rachel. "I apologize for my friend's idiocy."

Caroline gasped when Rebekah called her an idiot.

"I'm afraid she doesn't get out much." She patted the other blonde's head. "What Damon is so cleverly referring to is our trips to the infirmary to steal medical marijuana."

"Oh." Rachel was finally starting to understand. She wasn't angry with Caroline for what she said either, not like Damon was, she understood that the girl didn't know about her past. _'Ironically it seems that she is the one who has been living under a rock.' _

"Some call it granddaddy purple, but there are various names and a variety of types." Rebekah finished her explanation. "He was simply attempting, and failing might I add, to be humorous." Her full lips twisted into a confident smirk as she stared over at Damon who narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't have a problem with Team Barbie, but he wasn't pleased with them at the moment.

"Okay, this is silly!" Caroline cut the tension with another attempt to be positive. She was tired of everyone being down, they were on Earth, they were not floating lifeless bodies in space, they needed to be happy. "Why are we even talking about our crimes and what we did, or didn't do, to get us here? Let's focus on the fact that we are still alive and we are on Earth!"

"You're happy about this?" Bonnie asked. She just wanted to go back to the Ark. She wanted to see the people that they loved again.

"Aren't you!?" She exclaimed, with a dimpled grin on her face. "I mean we are the first people back on Earth!" Caroline couldn't contain her excitement. "My favorite online RPG back on the Ark takes place on Earth and it is so cool! Rebekah and I were playing it before we got caught. It's your basic RPG, you know, lots of monsters and fighting, but the scenery was amazing!"

Gaming was a passion of the blonde with the curls. It was evident to everyone.

Everyone except Damon.

"Hate to break it to ya." He stated sarcastically with a raise of his brows. "This isn't a video game."

"I know... I just..." Caroline's voice trailed off. She hadn't meant to compare their situation to the game, she just meant to say it was exciting to be alive and on Earth.

"If you die down here it's not a "game over." Damon lifted his fingers and made the air quotes. Perhaps he was still angry at Caroline for what she said to Rachel, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. "It's just that." He smirked. "You're dead."

"She was only attempting to bring a little light to our situation." Rebekah defended. She hated when people talked down to her best friend, and it happened a lot. A lot of people didn't really understand Caroline. She was consumed with thoughts of gaming and technology and sometimes she could be a little blind to what was appropriate to say or not say, but she always cared. She always cared for everyone and she wanted everyone to be happy.

"No light at the end of this tunnel." Damon responded his smirk widening.

Bonnie glared at him. It was moments like this that she remembered why she could never have any sort of romantic feelings for him. He was a heartless asshole and he only cared for himself and his sister. If any of them died he wouldn't even flinch. _'That's not true though...' _Her mind nagged.

"Okay, I'm done." Quinn said with a proud smile as she finished the map. She hadn't really heard much of the conversation after the granddaddy purple comment that Rachel made. She was too focused.

"Just in time!" A familiar accented voice stated behind her and before she knew it, the map was taken from her hands. Quinn turned around and stared up at Niklaus who was smiling wildly as he looked over the map.

The blonde stood to her feet and faced him which he only found laughable. He was not scared of a little girl. No matter how intimidating she looked.

"Give. It. Back." She told him, her voice low and deadly as she stared deep into his eyes. She was not afraid of him either. He was not particularly strong and if he attempted to hurt her then she knew the others would step in. It was one man against six and the odds weren't in his favor.

"Oh now, love." He sang playfully, his lips twisted at the sides and a teasing glint behind his eyes. "If I give it back to you then how am I to know which way to go?"

Bonnie walked toward the two of them and she threw her hands in the air. She was quickly finding herself in the position of the voice of reason, which was a really dangerous place to be. They were being childish. Acting like children fighting over their favorite coloring book. She wouldn't be surprised if he held it over her head and sang, 'You can't reach it, nanny-nanny-boo-boo.'

"Come on you guys!" Bonnie told them. "There is no reason for us to keep fighting each other! We all need to find shelter and water if we are going to survive, so how about we just work together and share the map?"

"I tried to be reasonable." Niklaus feigned innocence. "You all are the ones who refuse to follow my orders." He raised his hands dramatically as he spoke.

"Where's your bracelet monitor?" Quinn asked as her hazel eyes landed on his wrist. It was wrapped up and she could see blood soaking through the fabric that he had tied around it. It looked like he had ripped the device out of his arm. _'Why would he do something like that? The people back on the Ark will think he's dead, if they think we are dying then they won't come down and join us... I'll never see my mom again...'_

"That pesky monitor got in the way of my plans." He told her.

"And what plans are those exactly, because without those monitors we are pretty much dead!" Bonnie told him.

"There's where you are wrong, dear." Niklaus turned to face the other woman, taking a step toward her and staring down into her green eyes. "Without those monitors." He paused and pointed to the sky. "They will think that we are dead. We won't be. And whilst I understand that you are bloody well privileged, the rest of us will be killed if they return."

He took another step toward Bonnie and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with how close he was to her. His face was only inches away from hers at this point and she was scared, but holding her ground.

"We wouldn't want that." He finished with a wide grin. "Would we?"

"You don't know that they will kill us when they get down here." She said. "They would probably drop the charges."

"Not mine." The words and the way that he said them sent a chill down Bonnie's spine. She had a feeling that she knew what he had done. Niklaus had always had a temper and he had always painted the dead, she wouldn't be surprised if he killed someone. That realization was frightening considering that he was standing right in front of her and he hated her and her grandmother.

Quinn took the opportunity while the two of them were staring each other down, to reach out and take her map back from him. She had worked hard on it and they needed to start searching for shelter. If Niklaus wanted to tag along it was fine._ 'Though I prefer he doesn't...'_

Niklaus turned quickly and he gripped on tightly to the blonde's wrist, holding it up. He was squeezing the skin so tight that she was staring to lose circulation to her hand. "I would think very carefully before you take something that belongs to me."

"I'm pretty sure you took it from her first." Damon said with a demented smirk as he reached from behind him and pried his fingers from Quinn's wrist. Once he was holding Niklaus' hand he pulled it behind his back and twisted his wrist to the point of nearly breaking his hand. "I can't believe that I'm gonna be the one to say this, but let's be civilized and share the damn map."

Damon tightened his grip and the other man screamed out in pain. None of his followers attacked, none of them did anything, because they weren't really his followers. They were just looking for a leader.

They were a pack and they needed an alpha.

Right now Damon was proving himself stronger than Niklaus. He was proving himself a worthy alpha.

Leaning over he whispered against Niklaus' ear, "You can follow us, but we will NEVER follow you." He twisted his wrist a little more, pushing his fingers against the holes that were left in his wrist where he took the monitor off. Digging his nails into the open wounds through the fabric and causing him more pain. "Got it?" He asked.

He stubbornly refused to agree so Damon added more pressure, everyone heard as something in his wrist popped and they all cringed when Niklaus screamed out in agony.

"Got it?" He asked again.

"Loud and clear." The British man finally answered. The pain was too much.

"Good."

_**'I Know, I Know That It Feels Like Dying,**_

_**Like You Are Fighting Just To Breathe.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last and it is not that eventful, but I really hope that everyone enjoys it! The next chapter things are going to get crazy though! There will be so much going on in the next chapter! Character death (Not main character), a lot of morbidity, fighting, romance, and more! Haha it's going to be packed and probably my longest chapter yet! Anyhow, about this chapter, how did y'all like the developing Faberry? What about when Quinn and Caroline put their feet in their mouths? LOL, did you enjoy the group talking? I'm trying to make sure that everyone interacts! What about Bonnie and Quinn? Do y'all wanna see the truth that Bon is hiding come out? Who's your favorite characters? Who do you think will die next chapter? :))**

**What are y'all excited to see? I would love to add it! :))**

**Thank you all so much for reading and please do tell me what you think and I will get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**I love you all! **

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. Chapter Four

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'Your Life Is Trapped, You're Like A Prison.**_

_**You Cover Up Your Scars, Ashamed Of All That You've Been Given.'**_

Blue eyes were wide and filled with childlike bewilderment. She couldn't focus on one thing in particular because she was captivated by everything. The scenery was similar to the scenery in the game that she played, only as Damon had so bluntly stated earlier, this was not a game. This was her reality now. And the Earth was far more beautiful than she had imagined.

_'Way bigger too! From space it looks so small!' _

The trees stretched up into the sky, so high that she could barely see the clouds through them. The leaves on them were a range of greens and the occasional flower added a dash of color to the mix. It wasn't only the visual artistry of the forest though, it was also the scent, the taste. There was something so fresh about the oxygen she was breathing into her lungs, though it was more than likely filled with radiation. On the Ark they had to share Oxygen and they were usually deprived of it, often causing medical problems, but here she could breathe all she wanted.

Here there were no rules, no regulations. This excited and terrified her.

The remains of buildings, monuments, and statues surrounded them. History buried beneath the roots of nature. The Earth had reclaimed what it had created and they were only visitors now. They no longer owned it.

Caroline smiled and started to climb up onto the ledge of a stone wall that was covered in vines. It was not a tall wall, but she still reached out and took Rebekah's hand in her own to steady her balance. The other blonde had been overprotective of her since she woke up.

"Be careful, Caroline." The blonde Brit told her with a smile on her full lips. She had been watching the other woman since they left the crash site and she was happy to see that despite her injuries she truly was acting like herself again. She just hoped she didn't let her excitement cloud her judgement. The Earth was dangerous. It was unknown.

"The wall is only three feet tall, I think I'll be okay." She laughed.

"Knowing your luck, you will fall and somehow manage to break your neck." Rebekah teased.

Caroline scoffed, "Whatever, that is so not true." She noticed that the other blonde was smirking like she believed it to be accurate. "Seriously! It's not! I'm not always the damsel in distress, Bekah!"

"Not always." Rebekah agreed, her lips pursed in thought as they continued to walk along the wall, hand in hand, with Caroline towering over her. The others were not far ahead. "But, usually."

The woman standing on the wall pulled her hand away in order to slap the British woman playfully against the shoulder. She would never really slap her. "I'll show you. One of these days you are gonna be a damsel in distress and I will be the one to save you."

"Highly doubtful."

Caroline started to go off on a rant again and all that Rebekah could do was laugh. Sometimes she wondered if she said these things to get under the other woman's skin for a reason. If she was saying them to keep distance between the two of them. Friends partook in playful banter. They teased each other, they did not tell each other that they loved each other constantly or entertain thoughts of being intimate. She wanted more than anything to just be friends.

She was too scared to push boundaries. Not because Caroline wouldn't want her to, but because she knew that she did want her to, and she didn't want to ruin what they had. Romance brought jealousy, anger, fighting, complications, and a whole lot of things that she didn't want to get in the way of their friendship.

She didn't want to ultimately lose her.

Leading the pack was Quinn. Walking beside her was Rachel, and standing close behind them were Bonnie and Damon. He was always watching over her. He didn't trust the planet, but more so, he didn't trust the people that they were traveling with. Kol and his friends had practically been a mob heading to kill the "beast" so to speak. They all hated his sister for being alive and he did not trust that they would not try and kill her.

Then there was Niklaus who was mentally unstable and could snap at any moment.

"And over there is where the-" Quinn paused mid-sentence when she realized she had been talking about the landmarks and monuments far too much. _'Seriously you are probably the most boring company in the world... Rachel probably hates listening to you ramble on and on about this stuff.' _"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"Never apologize for being passionate about something, Quinn." Rachel told her. "It is admirable. And also quite informative."

A light blush tainted her pale skin and she kept her hazel eyes focused on the path ahead of them. She didn't want to let on how much the petite girl's words had affected her. _'She talks so strange... I wouldn't expect someone who lived beneath the floors to have such an advanced vocabulary...' _She wondered if she had studied, if Damon had taught her, if she had taught herself. Either way, she liked the way that Rachel spoke. It was unique to her.

"Are you sure? I can be a little overbearing." Quinn laughed under her breath.

"You will soon find out that I too can be quite overbearing when it comes to my passions."

The blonde furrowed her brow, her curiosity was growing every minute that passed. She wanted to know more about the mysterious girl. She wanted to know how she had learnt to speak, how she had survived, how she had managed to hide, what her passions were, what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to know everything. That scared her a little.

Quinn wasn't one to let people inside. She always had her walls up and heavily guarded. _'Maybe just letting one person in wouldn't be so bad...'_

Damon had this sinking feeling in his gut.

It had been there since the moment that they left the crash site. And it wasn't just his paranoia or his overprotective nature, it was something else. He had that feeling like someone was watching him. Like someone had been watching all of them since they arrived on the planet. Like they weren't necessarily alone. He felt like he was being stalked like prey and it was making his skin crawl.

Bonnie noticed that he was looking around almost frantically, his eyes narrowing as he searched the trees and she smiled, nudging his side and catching his attention, "Looking for radioactive gerbils?"

"Something like that." He said with a small smile before he returned his attention to the forest. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Damon." She reached out and ghosted her fingers over the skin of his arm. The older man looked like he was really worried about something and it was starting to frighten her. "What is it?"

Damon clenched his jaw and looked down at Bonnie. "Do you ever get that feeling like someone is watching you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's just say, I've had that feeling for a while now."

"If my map is correct there should be a lake just North of here!" Quinn announced happily. It would provide them with a water source, and possibly a place to set up shelter. Maybe even a run down cabin or something. She could feel her hope returning and so could everyone else as they started to run North in search of the lake.

Bonnie was the only one who was suddenly feeling hopeless. Damon's words had stuck with her and she didn't like the feeling that she was having. Her Grams always told her to trust her instincts. She said that good instincts ran in their genetics, and something was telling her that they shouldn't go to the lake. That they should go back to the shuttle and lock themselves inside.

From the trees, dark eyes stared down at the teenagers.

Through the eye-sockets of the skull the creature wore as a mask. He watched them. He studied them. He and the others like him had plans for them.

_**'You Know You Can't Just Trust Anyone,**_

_**These Days Are Numbered, Singing Five, Four, Three, Two, One.'**_

Upon reaching the lake it didn't take long for Quinn to realize that she had completely lost control of the situation. She had wanted to take her time and be smart about the water. They didn't know if there was radiation in it and it would be in everyone's best interest if they found a way to boil the water instead of just drinking it. Along with this, none of them knew what sort of creatures inhabited the lake.

No one cared to listen to her as she called out, "Nobody get in the lake!"

It was too late. They were sweating, covered in dirt, and they were all extremely thirsty. All that most of them cared about was getting in the water and feeling better. Luckily, the group of people that she had been spending her time with since landing had listened to her, but everyone else was in danger.

At least twenty teenagers were swimming around in the water, drinking the water, cleaning the caked on mud from their skin, some of them were even laughing and splashing each other.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Bonnie announced. Her stomach was tangled in knots as she watched the kids jump around and drink the water. They could literally be poisoning themselves and yet they didn't stop. They didn't care. They were lost in the moment and she could feel something in the air. She couldn't explain it, she never could, Grams just said it was a gift. _'Something is coming...'_

Bonnie turned to face Quinn, her green eyes filled with concern as she said, "We have to get them out of there somehow. Something bad is coming, Quinn."

Quinn and Bonnie had been best friends all their lives until what had happened recently and she knew that when the other woman had a "sense" or "feeling" so to speak, she was usually right. She had predicted numerous tragedies and she had no doubt in her mind that right now she was predicting another. If they did not get the other teenagers out of the water then there would be a lot less of them.

"How do we get them out?" The blonde asked, voice rushed and frantic.

Damon could see the worry on Bonnie's face and although he wanted to convince himself that he didn't care if the morons got killed, he felt compelled to care if she cared. "Easy." He grinned. "We scare them out." He waggled his brow playfully before approaching the lake.

Cupping his hands around his mouth he called out to the kids. "Get out of the lake or you'll all die kiddos! There's something in there with you!"

The teenagers instantly started to look around in a panic and that was when the others joined in. They shouted for them to hurry and get out, to watch out before the "thing" got them, and numerous other things to frighten them. Quinn's lips twisted up into a relieved smile as she realized that it was working, most of the people were hurrying out of the lake.

Eventually, everyone was out of the lake. Everyone except for one person.

Caroline recognized the boy in the water. His name was Jeremy Gilbert. He was one of the people that she used to game with and sell marijuana to on the Ark. She didn't know much about him aside from his username and his character stats, and where he liked to meet in secret, but she knew he was a nice young boy and he deserved to live. His crimes were undoubtedly the same as hers and Rebekah's.

"Jeremy, get out of the water!" Caroline called to him.

The young boy looked around the water. He was younger than all of them, fifteen or so. "I don't get what you guys are freakin' out about, Care!" He shouted to her. "Look around, the water is fine." He said, doing a spin. The lake was completely calm and the water was clear. The other kids were starting to look around and realize that it looked fine.

"I thought you said there was somethin' in the water." One of the other kids said, Noah, she thought was his name.

"There is."

"There's nothin' in here!" Jeremy called back to his friends on the land. "Come back in ya guys!"

Noah, or as he liked to be called, Puck looked over at Caroline and the other people who had been calling to them and telling them that there was something in the water. He was starting to think that they had been lying, though he didn't understand why they would do such a thing. "There aint nothin' in there." He told them and then he started back to the water to join his best friend.

Just as Puck's feet reached the water he noticed something rising beneath the surface and moving toward Jeremy at a rapid pace. The young boy was still calling out to them and splashing around playfully in the water, he had no idea that something was hunting him down. Puck tripped over his feet as he tried to run away from the lake, falling backwards, hazel eyes wide as he screamed, "Jeremy! There's somethin' behind you! Get outta there!"

His voice did not sound playful. It sounded completely horrified. This was his best friend and his life was in danger.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see a creature swimming toward him, head peaking up from the water, it looked like an animal that they had learnt about on the Ark. A crocodile, but it was much bigger. His heart stopped in his throat and he screamed, attempting to swim away from the creature as quickly as his arms and legs would allow.

Even with the adrenalin pumping through his veins he was not fast enough.

The creature opened it's jaws, that were nearly six feet in width, and it bit down on the bottom half of Jeremy's body. The teeth were like razors sawing through his flesh and bones and leaving behind a bloody mess. The young boy screamed out in pain and thrashed around, trying to punch the animal in it's long reptilian snout to make it stop, but it didn't help. The creature threw it's head back out of the water, just far enough to force the rest of the boy's body down it's throat where he would slowly be digested.

Everyone on the shore could only stare in horror. They had just watched one of the other people that they were traveling with, one of their friends, being torn to pieces by razor sharp teeth and swallowed alive.

"Jer." Puck whispered beneath his breath, tears filling his hazel eyes.

He didn't have time to be sorrowful. None of them did. The animal was not yet satisfied with it's hunt.

All of the teenagers watched in dismay as the creature started to move toward the shore quickly. Within seconds all of them had scattered and were running through the forest to get away from the lake, some were climbing into the trees, others climbing onto the large remains of buildings. The large reptilian carnivore was nearing the shore and Puck was trying to force his legs to move. He kept stumbling over them and he couldn't run.

"Help!" He cried to them.

Everyone was too selfish to go back and get him.

Everyone aside from Bonnie. She had a problem being selfish.

"Somebody has to go and save him." She told her other friends as they hid in the grass and watched the scene unfold. The creature was rising beneath the water and he was closing in on Noah. It wasn't in her nature to just sit by and watch as someone else died, especially if she felt she could help.

"If you go out there you will die too." Quinn spat.

Bonnie could hear the concern in her voice. The woman who had hesitated to save her life on the shuttle was now admitting that she didn't want her to die. Not only because she was a good person, but because she was her friend. Still, she had to do it. Standing to her feet, she ran toward the lake and Puck tried again to stand and run toward her. "Help!" He screamed again.

Damon watched the scene closely, his hands gripping tightly in the grass. He was waging a war inside his head. One half was telling him to get up and go after her, the other was telling him to stay and protect his sister. He clenched his jaw and stared over at Quinn, "No offense, but your friend can be so stupid."

With that, he pushed himself off of the ground and started after her.

"You're going to be okay, Noah, you just need to focus on walking." Bonnie told him, standing over him and holding out her hands to him. He reached out and took them with his own and pulled himself into a half-standing position.

It was too late though.

The creature was out of the water and it was right behind them. Bonnie tried to drag him, to force him to move faster, but he couldn't. He was in a state of panic and he couldn't feel his legs. "Hurry up!" She screamed at him, now frightened that she too would be killed.

"Just leave me!" Puck screamed at her. He didn't want her to die to.

"I'm not leaving you!" She pulled harder on his arms and moved him a little more, but the creature was moving faster than they were. It was closing in on them and as Bonnie watched it's eyes turn to slits she knew it was over. The animal was taking another victim. It's body was large, nearly thirty feet in length, and it had features of both a creature that lived beneath the water and above the land.

Even as the creature clamped it's jaw tightly around Noah's legs and he screamed out in pain, even as she watched the razor-like ability of it's teeth as they sawed through his flesh, she was still pulling on his arms. She was still trying to save him. You could live without legs.

"Bonnie." Damon called to her as he ran toward the two of them.

She turned and looked over at him. "Damon, I can't just leave him behind." Her green eyes were filled with tears and she felt the weight of death on her shoulders. She just wanted to save him. She wanted him to be alive.

"You have to leave him behind." He pleaded. "If you don't, you will die!"

"I-I-can't."

"Bonnie, he's gone."

She looked back to Noah and saw that half of his body was gone. He was still alive, he was still gripping onto her, but he was gone. Bonnie screamed and dropped his hands allowing the creature to throw the rest of the man's body into it's throat and swallow him. The two of them started to run, knowing that they were next. The creature was chasing them, but it wasn't as fast out of water as it was in the water and they managed to put distance between the creature and themselves.

Not enough to feel safe though, and Bonnie's legs felt like they were giving out. "Damon." She breathed against his shoulder as she tried to force her legs to work. "Damon, I can't feel my legs."

"Just keep running, Bonnie." Damon felt like his heart was going to break through his rib cage at this point and he too couldn't feel his legs, but he wasn't going to stop running. He wasn't going to stop until he knew that Bonnie Bennett was safe. He needed her to be alive and well. She didn't deserve to die for being a good person. "Just. Keep. Running."

She tried, but her legs gave out beneath her and she stumbled and fell allowing for the creature to gain on them.

"Damon, just save yourself." She tried.

"Not gonna happen." He said, staring her directly in the eyes as he pulled on her arms and forced the weight of her body onto his shoulder. Climbing up onto one of the buildings and out of reach of the creature.

For a few minutes the creature watched them. It stalked them. Then finally, it gave up. It wasn't worth the work it would take to climb the building.

_**'Here We Lie, In Love And Truth,**_

_**In A Coffin Built For Two.'**_

"You look exhausted, you should get some rest." Bonnie said as she looked over at the older man. His hair was a mess and his skin was covered in dirt from their trek through the forest and their adventure at the lake. His eyelids were heavy and he looked like he was going to pass out any minute, but he couldn't sleep. He was too paranoid. His eyes were on his sister who was laying on the grass next to Quinn and pointing up at the stars as they spoke.

She looked so happy. He liked seeing her happy. He just wasn't feeling safe after what had happened. He had been so scared that he was going to lose Bonnie, and he was still so scared.

The encounter with the creature had been a reality check for everyone.

It was dangerous.

"I don't really feel like I can sleep." Damon's tone was playful as he stared over at the woman sitting beside him. She looked concerned about him. She was always so concerned about everyone. _'Everyone but herself...' _

"I know how you feel." She admitted, a small smile tugging at her full lips as she reached out and placed her hand over his. Holding hands had become a sense of comfort for the two of them and she found that they were doing so more and more as time passed. She found comfort in him, and she was grateful to him. Even though he played it off like he didn't care, today she saw that he did. He hadn't saved Bonnie for anyone but himself. He had saved her life. "I keep seeing that thing in my head every time I close my eyes."

"Yeah." He laughed a little, shaking his head. "Me too."

Damon was already feeling a little less worried and stressed as fingers danced along the back of his hand. Her touch set his skin on fire. Her touch reminded him that he was alive and this wasn't all just a really bad nightmare. Her touch reminded him that she was alive. Flipping his hand over, he intertwined their fingers and smirked when he heard Bonnie take in a sharp breath. This was new. They had never held hands like this before. It was far more intimate.

"I just-every time I close my eyes I see that damn monster killing Rachel." _'Killing you...' _His mind added, but he didn't dare. His jaw was tight as he continued to watch his sister and Quinn. He didn't know what he would do if she died.

Bonnie saw a compassion in the man that was beautiful every time that he spoke about his sister. She was starting to really delve into who Damon Salvatore was and she was realizing that he was a man who made terrible choices, but he was a man who loved and protected those he loved. "You can't watch her all night."

His smirk widened and he raised his brows at her, "I sure as hell can try."

"You are a good brother to her, Damon." She smiled and he shrugged his shoulders. "She may not see it all the time, but you only do what you do to protect her."

"It's always been my job to protect her." He said. "If I hadn't then no one would have."

_**'Large blue eyes stared through long curly black hair that went down to his shoulders. His parents had told him that they were just going away for a little while. That they would return. That they had to go on a space expedition, but he knew that they were lying to him. Even at the age of six, he knew. They were never coming back.**_

_**So many kids had told him of stories about how their parents said that they were working late, or they had to leave for a while, and they never came back. His parents were being punished for having his sister. He didn't understand why, and when he held Rachel in his arms he understood less. She was only a baby.**_

_**She was innocent. She had done nothing wrong.**_

_**When the men had asked him if he knew where his sister was hiding, his parents had told him to lie. He had said that he didn't know. They had stood in and told the men that he didn't know. That they had asked a friend to watch her and that they hoped that they never found her. **_

_**But, there was no friend to watch her.**_

_**The only one left to watch over her was him. **_

_**Lifting his small hand he placed it in the impression beside the mechanical door to his room and it opened the doors for him, then he rushed inside. He hurried inside and opened the secret latch that his parents had made in order to hide Rachel, and he jumped down it, landing on the metal floors below. Laying in her crib was the beautiful little baby girl. She was making small humming noises, it almost sounded like she was singing. He walked toward her and he pulled her out of her crib and cradled her in his arms.**_

_**"Hey there, Rach." He smiled, though tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't know how to explain what had happened, he didn't know how to understand it. He was only six years old. "Everything is gonna be okay." Damon said. "I'm always gonna protect you."**_

_**Damon rocked her to sleep and he sang the song that his mother always sang to him.**_

_**He sang it until she fell asleep.**_

_**When he looked into Rachel's large brown caring eyes, he couldn't understand what sort of a monster could want to kill her.'**_

"Maybe it's time that you allow a few other people to try." Bonnie squeezed his hand gently with a smile. She could see how much he loved her. She could see how much Damon Salvatore was capable of loving someone, but Rachel needed to have other people in her life who loved her too. She glanced toward the two girls and watched as they continued to talk.

They had obviously bonded. She only hoped that eventually Quinn would forgive her.

He smiled as he watched the blonde interact with his sister. He trusted Quinn, though he associated her with the people who had killed his parents and forced his sister to hide all of those years. He still knew that she was a good person. He trusted her with Rachel. He trusted Bonnie with Rachel. He knew she would do anything to save her or anyone else.

"Maybe it's time you allow a few people to protect you too, Bon-Bon." He said with a waggle of his brow, emphasizing on the name. Tonight it didn't sound nearly as irritating. It sounded almost endearing.

Her smile widened. "I let you protect me today didn't I?"

"Yes, but if you would have listened in the first place you wouldn't have needed protecting."

**_'Rest In Peace, Rest With Me,_**

**_Through The Dark And Through The Light.'_**

"It is so weird to think that we were just up there." Rachel muttered as she stared up at the stars. There was a chill in the night air that tickled her skin and smelt of rain. Everything about it was beautiful. Disregarding what happened earlier of course. "That there are people still living up there. It looks so far away."

"It is so far away." Quinn said with a smile as she too enjoyed the sight of the stars. They looked so different from the planet then the way they looked outside of the Ark.

"Point made." She laughed and turned to look at the blonde who had her eyes fixed on the sky above. She was definitely the most beautiful girl that Rachel had ever met. Brown eyes scanned along her jawline and over her perfect lips toward her eyes. They were such a perfect contrast to her blonde hair. Most would prefer blonde hair and blue eyes, but she liked the uniqueness. Many times she had found herself watching the beautiful blonde from the shadows.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, laughing huskily and turning to look at the beautiful girl laying beside her in the grass.

"I was admiring your beauty." Rachel did not know how to censor herself and often times she would be straightforward about her feelings. She saw no reason to lie.

"Oh." Was all that Quinn could think to say as a blush tainted her cheeks and she swallowed hard. She was hastily realizing just how close the two of them were to each other. She could feel the other woman's breath rushing against her lips and she smiled. "Well, you're very pretty too."

"Thank you." A blush painted her naturally tan skin and she glanced down at the blonde's lips then back up to her mesmerizing hazel eyes. She got lost in their depths. She was not used to being called beautiful. Of course, Damon had told her practically every day how pretty she was and how much he loved her, but those words meant something completely different coming from someone else. Especially someone as beautiful as Quinn Fabray.

Silence filled the air between the two girls. It was tense, but not awkward.

Finally, Rachel broke the silence. "Do you miss anyone back home?" She wondered, forcing her eyes away from Quinn's and staring back at the stars. She couldn't say that she missed anyone back home. The only person she had ever known, or rather the only person who had ever known of her, was on Earth with her. She was so grateful that he was.

The blonde looked back to the sky and she thought about her mother. "I miss my mom." She paused and added, "You're lucky to have someone down here with you." She smiled. "I feel kind of alone."

"You aren't."

Rachel didn't have to say that Quinn wasn't alone because she had her, it was implied and it caused the other woman to smile brightly. It was true. Since she had arrived Rachel had been by her side. She had been the one to follow her into the forest to make sure that she was safe, and she was the one laying next to her right now.

She was not alone.

_**'I'll Hold You Close, I'll Hold You Tight,**_

_**Forever Yours, Forever More, Forever More.'**_

She had been watching the blonde with the curls flip around uncomfortably for an hour and she was starting to grow more concerned by the minute. She had a feeling that she knew what was on the other woman's mind. It was undoubtedly the same thing that was on all of their minds. The creature in the water and what other mysteries the planet held. It was terrifying.

"Ugh." Caroline groaned in frustration. "I can't get comfy!" She looked up at Rebekah through a mess of dirty blonde curls. It was almost adorable how flustered she looked and how messy her hair was.

"Perhaps it is not that we are sleeping on the grass, but whatever is on your mind, love?" She wondered.

She blushed a little. She always blushed when the British woman used the nickname on her, though it was not uncommon for her to use that nickname on multiple people, it always made her heart leap. "Yeah, it could be that." Caroline admitted, leaning her chin against her hands as she stared up at Rebekah. "I just never expected the earth to be so creepy!"

"But in your game there are monsters." She pointed out.

"True, but I never really expected anything like that." Caroline said. "Those guys died today, Bekah. Two people that we knew, two people that were prisoners for the exact same reason as us, and I can't stop thinking that it could have been us. And who knows what else is out there! Next time it could be me that gets eaten." She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Or worse, it could be you and-"

"Caroline, you are rambling." Rebekah said the words lovingly, interrupting her sentence and pulling the beautiful girl on top of her and into her arms. It was not uncommon for the two of them to snuggle. They had done so on many an occasion, and for many reasons, tonight she wanted to comfort the scared girl. She had been so excited about exploring the Earth and now she was visibly terrified. She wanted her to feel like she was safe. "Neither of us are going to die down here."

She was pouting, "How do you know that?"

"Because I do." She laughed, her accent thick as she traced her fingers through blonde curls, straightening them out. She loved playing with Caroline's hair. "I'm going to protect you and you already stated earlier that if I am ever a damsel in distress you will do the same for me." Rebekah smiled.

"Don't you dare ever be a damsel in distress." Caroline told her seriously. She couldn't handle the thought.

Rebekah laughed, "I'll try not to, sweetheart."

"Good." She snuggled into her chest and pulled her body close to hers, finding comfort in the warmth of her arms around her back. She loved when the blonde Brit held her like this. It was like she could feel her love for her radiating off of her. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened and this feeling I've had all day, it's just so creepy."

"What feeling?"

"This feeling like someone is watching us."

_**'If Tonight We Fall Asleep,**_

_**I'll Pray My Soul Be Yours to Keep.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love hearing from all of you and I am so happy that y'all are enjoying this fic so much! :)) I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter so I hope that everyone is still interested in reading this because I am really loving writing it! How did y'all like this chapter!? Got a bit intense huh? I decided to have two characters die, one from TVD and one from Glee. What did y'all think of the creature in the lake? Do you expect other animals to be dangerous? Y'all curious about the creatures in the trees and what their plans are? How about all of the cute scenes. Did y'all like the flashback scene with Damon and Rachel?  
**

**Which ship are y'all connecting with most right now, I am curious?! Haha I would love to know and I would love to know what you guys want to see coming up! Any ideas?**

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are always amazing!  
**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. Chapter Five

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'Take My Hand, Take My Love, Take My Life,**_

_**We'll Dance With The Ghosts, With The Souls Of The Night.'**_

Hours had passed.

Most of the others had drifted off to sleep. Not him though.

He was leaning against the base of the tree and his eyes were focused on his little sister. His mind was plagued with images of the creature climbing out of the water, of it cutting into the flesh of the two boys before swallowing them whole. He couldn't sleep knowing that something else could be out there. If he closed his eyes for a minute then Rachel could be gone when he opened them.

Bonnie watched him closely. The past few hours they had been completely silent. She had been watching him and he had been watching his sister, the only sound was the life of the forest. It was alive and loud. The bugs were chirping, the birds were cooing, and the animals were stirring.

She watched the way that his eyelids threatened to shut and he forced them open. She watched him with a new found respect and admiration. He was not the man that many people painted him out to be. He was not the man that she had painted him out to be. She was curious about his past. She was curious about all of the trials that he had been forced to go through that made him the man he was today.

"How did you do it?"

Her voice broke the silence.

Damon turned to look at her, blue eyes catching green. "How did I do what?" He emphasized on the word what, it almost sounded like he already knew the answer to his question.

"How did you manage to take care of a baby at such a young age?" Bonnie asked. "How did you get supplies for her?" She knew that babies were a lot of hard work, though she didn't have a lot of experience raising children. Not many people on the Ark did, because they did not have any siblings.

His lips twisted up into a smirk and he lent up on the tree root so that he was leaning over, his elbows planted firmly in his knees, now much closer to the young woman. "My parents knew they were going to be floated long before they ever had Rachel." He informed her. "The minute my mother got pregnant she knew she was planning on keeping the baby. So, they hid her pregnancy and they started to plan."

"Plan?" Bonnie wondered, brow furrowed.

"They built a place in my room, beneath the floors, to hide the baby." Damon explained. "Filled it to the brim with bottles and formula, baby clothes, all that jazz." He waggled his brow at her. "Then they walked off to their deaths expecting me to take care of her."

"What about when she got older? How did you feed her? The cafeteria doesn't allow anyone to have more than one serving a meal." The Ark had to limit their food consumption because they were running out of resources. They didn't have enough food to feed everyone. So, if you missed the time of meal, then you wouldn't be served, and if you showed then you would only receive a small serving.

"Oh, sweet innocent, Bonnie." He sang playfully. "Always playing by the rules."

Realization covered her face, "You stole it."

"I. Stole. It." Damon repeated. The look on his face was pride. He was not ashamed of his actions.

_**'Damon moved his tray along the rails, accepting the small tubes that they placed on top of it with a smile and a thank you. He did this every day and he knew how to lie. He didn't want to seem suspicious, so he was always polite. If they found out that he was the one who had been stealing from the food supplies then he would be killed and his three year old sister would be left alone to die.**_

_**That couldn't happen.**_

_**He sat at one of the tables, surrounded by strangers, there wasn't enough room to have a table to himself.**_

_**After he finished his meal, he walked toward the other side of the cafeteria, he dumped off his tray and he set it on top of the others to be cleaned. On his way to exit the cafeteria he knelt down, pushed the door open to the kitchen area, and ran inside. Keeping out of sight from any of the workers he headed to the back of the kitchen where they stored the food.**_

_**Damon had done this so many times that it was practically an art. **_

_**Opening the door to the storage room, the young boy started to stuff the pockets of his jeans and jacket with as many tubes of food as he could fit. The more food that he stole today the longer he would have before he had to come back.'**_

"What about school? You couldn't possibly watch her all the time." Bonnie felt conflicted with the new found information. She knew that her Grams had always taught her that stealing was wrong and that people who stole from the Ark were to be punished for their crimes. But, she couldn't see what Damon did as a crime. She couldn't see Rachel being born as a crime.

"You know as well as I do that no one on the Ark had time to pay attention to which kids were in school and which kids weren't." Damon said. "They were more concerned with who to kill next." His voice was angry. In some ways he felt like he could never disassociate the girl sitting before him from the people who had killed his parents and forced his sister into hiding. He blamed her grandmother for too much.

"My Grams was only trying to control the population. So many more people would have died if she hadn't."

He clenched his jaw. "I know, I know. Kill the few, save the many. It's a nice theory when you aren't one of the few." Damon spat the word few and she knew that she had upset him. She knew that he was right. The privileged were rarely sacrificed.

Bonnie attempted to return the conversation to what they had been talking about. She didn't want to argue with him. "You could have complained, they would have had to get someone to watch you." They would assign an adult to watch over the orphaned children if they wanted one or needed one. "To help you with everything."

"I couldn't risk it." Damon shrugged his shoulders and looked back over to his sleeping sister.

She nodded her understanding. If they found out then they could have, and probably would have, reported them.

"It's probably for the best." She told him with a gentle smile, noticing that his hard exterior melted when she said that. He was no longer angry with her or the rules her grandmother had enforced. "You raised her well."

Bonnie inched a little closer to Damon on the root, so that their arms were barely brushing against each other. She enjoyed the sparks that covered her skin when his touched hers, all of the hairs rising along her arm. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and she knew that what she was thinking about doing was probably pushing boundaries. She knew that it was probably just herself being desperate for human contact. But, maybe, just maybe it wasn't that at all.

_'Maybe it's more...' _She thought, resting her head against his shoulder.

For just a moment Damon's body went tense and she thought he was going to pull away, going to reject her. It caused her stomach to twist into knots. He didn't reject her though. He relaxed and a smile played on his lips as he reached out and interlaced their hands again. Damon loved how small her hands were, they were so delicate and soft. He loved the way that her hair tickled his collarbone and the way that her breath felt rushing against his skin.

Neither of them wanted to understand it.

_**'I'm Dead Inside, You Make Me Feel Alive,**_

_**You're All I Want And I Don't Know Why.'**_

"Mmm..." A soft groan escaped her throat as she awakened from her slumber. She attempted to stretch out her body and work the kinks out, but she found that there was something restricting her from doing so. There was a weight on top of her chest.

Hazel eyes snapped open in a mix of shock and fear as she stared down at what was laying on top of her. At first she had thought that it could have been some sort of animal or worse, but when she saw that it was only Rachel resting her head against her chest, arm circling her waist, she calmed. Her heart was still racing at the contact though.

When Quinn had fallen asleep, the other woman was laying next to her but there had been space between their bodies.

She didn't know if Rachel had gotten cold in the middle of the night and that was why she had started to snuggle with her, or if it was because she craved human contact. _'I hope she craved contact with me...' _Her mind teased and a blush painted her cheeks and down along her neck. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the feelings that she was having for the beautiful young woman, she couldn't seem to push them away. She couldn't seem to push Rachel out.

_'She won't let me push her out...' _

Quinn had snapped at her and the other girl had forgiven her a little too easily. She had told her to stay at the crash site and the other girl had followed her into the forest. No matter what she did, Rachel was always forcing her way into her life.

She couldn't say that she minded.

She certainly didn't mind the way that her small fingers were gripping onto her shirt as she slept, teasing the skin beneath the fabric. _'Plus, who says these feelings are wrong? It's not like she has a boyfriend...' _Quinn's lips twisted up as that realization settled with her once again. Ever since she had found out that Damon and Rachel were brother and sister her feelings had intensified. She was becoming more bold, wanting to act on them.

Gently, she lifted one of her hands and started to trace her fingers through long dark hair, pushing it away from her eyes and examining her face closely. She was truly a unique beauty.

Rachel Salvatore is not what you would define as beautiful according to society. She had tan skin, dark eyes, dark hair, she was short and had a small frame, her nose was rather large, lips full, but she was so different that it was gorgeous. Quinn ghosted her fingertip along the other woman's nose and smiled when she scrunched it up in her sleep. _'She is so adorable... I could just lay here and watch her sleep all day.'_

That thought got her thinking. She couldn't lay there and watch Rachel sleep all day. No matter how badly she wanted to.

They had things to do if they were going to survive. They needed to find a source of water and food, they needed to build or find a suitable shelter, they needed to be safe from all of the monsters on the planet, including some of the men in their camp.

She couldn't sleep all day.

Quinn didn't want to move, but she knew that she had responsibilities to take care of.

_'She looks so peaceful...' _She decided that she wouldn't wake Rachel, she would allow her to sleep a little longer. So, slowly, she moved out from beneath the other woman holding her head up and slowly lowering it to the grass. The brunette stirred for a moment and she bit down on her bottom lip, sending up a prayer to a God she didn't believe in, that he would allow her to keep sleeping. She flipped over and snuggled into the grass and Quinn let out a sigh.

The blonde had that feeling like she was being watched and she quickly looked up to see that blue eyes were staring at her. Damon had been watching them all night and he was still watching her. She stood to her feet and wiped the stray blades of grass from her clothes, before approaching Damon and Bonnie.

"I'm going to look for water." Quinn told them. She felt this urge to make sure that Rachel would be safe while she was gone. "Will you watch over her while I'm gone?"

Damon's lips twisted, of course he would watch over his sister, but her asking meant a lot to him. It meant she cared about her. "Will do, Goldilocks."

"Thanks." She started to walk toward the forest. She was a woman on a mission. If they didn't find a source for water that was not contaminated by radiation or large reptilian creatures that were out to kill them, then they would all die.

"Wait, Quinn!" Bonnie called as she ran after her best friend.

Quinn's body tensed when she heard the voice she recognized. She chewed on her bottom lip and waited patiently for her to catch up with her. She didn't turn to look at the other girl, but she already knew what she was going to say.

"You shouldn't go alone. It's dangerous out there."

_**'Am I Insane? **_

_**Are You Afraid?'**_

Niklaus walked into the campsite from the forest with his shoulders back and a proud grin on his lips. His hair was messy, his skin was covered in dirt, he was not wearing his shirt so his toned abdomen was exposed. He was carrying what was left of his T-shirt in one of his hands, it appeared to have been torn to shreds. He had cuts along his arms and stomach, but he didn't look like he was in pain.

He wasn't in pain. He was ecstatic. He had finally found a way to return the power to him.

People wanted a leader that could protect them, but they also wanted a leader that could provide for them. He had spent the entire night while everyone else was resting, searching the forest and looking for food and water. Which he had found. A creek to the East of them with clear water and no giant carnivorous reptiles in sight.

Everyone was looking to him and in that moment he felt like a king. He felt like he was in control. He felt powerful and he loved it.

Power was what Niklaus craved.

"Which of you are thirsty?" He asked, accent thick.

"We're all thirsty!" One of the men in the crowd shouted to him, and then the others started to agree with him. Their cries for water, music to Niklaus' ears. He knew that they would be loyal to him once he delivered them what they wanted.

"In that case, you will all be pleased to hear that I have found a source of water." His lips twisted even more as he started to pace before his people. They all gasped and begged for him to tell them where the water was. They all needed him to help them and he liked it that way. "And I will be willing to show you all to that source, allow you to drink to your hearts content, all I ask from you is a trade."

The people looked around in confusion and started to mumble to themselves. None of them really liked the sound of it, but they were all desperate for water. "What kind of trade?" They asked.

"Quite a simple trade really." Niklaus told them with a laugh as he turned back to face the masses. "Water for your bracelet monitors."

Everyone was silent.

If they gave him their bracelet monitors then it would signal to the Ark that they were dead, they would think that they were dying, but if they didn't get water they would actually die. Some of them immediately backed down. They wanted to see their family again, they wanted the people in the Ark to come and rescue them. Others had no one waiting for them.

"Any volunteers?" The British madman sang. He could see it in their eyes. Some of them were breaking right before him.

A few guilty souls looked around at the other people. It was almost like they were selling their souls to the devil. It wasn't something that made any of them proud, but they felt they needed to do it to survive. There was a small group of six that stepped forward to offer up their bracelets to Niklaus.

"Ah! Such a pleasant turnout." He laughed. He was practically dancing with delight. "The rest of you will come to your senses when you are dehydrated and can barely move." He growled at the others in the crowd causing them to flinch. There was something so terrifying about the man standing before them. He looked prepared to do whatever it took to survive. But, not just survival would be enough for him, he wanted to survive his way.

"Wait!" Someone called out, and Niklaus' smile fell when he saw Damon running to the rescue. He was always in his way.

Damon turned to face the six men and women who had offered themselves up to Niklaus and he said, "You guys don't have to do this. Bonnie and Quinn are out there looking for water right now." He had worry written all over his face. The more people that gave into the psycho the less chance there was that they would be rescued.

The people looked ready to turn down the British man's offer.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they will find any." He spat, glaring into blue eyes. The other man was a problem, he was a threat, he might just have to take care of that. "I've already found water! I can take you all to it, right now! All you have to do is give me your bracelets and offer your loyalty to me, I will provide you with water, food, everything else that you need. I can promise you that."

One of the six moved back into the crowd, but the other five looked ready to offer him their bracelets and loyalty.

They looked determined to do so and Damon clenched his jaw and glared at Niklaus. "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything." He mocked. "No one is forcing them to follow me, I made it very clear that it is their choice."

All he wanted to do was punch the other man for being so smug with himself. He looked so proud that his plan was finally working and that irritated Damon to no end. The people in the Ark needed to know that they were living, they needed to return to them, if they didn't then they would all die. They couldn't start a new civilization like Niklaus planned. Not when they didn't belong on the planet anymore. Not when they were invading on someone else's territory.

He watched as the first person offered up his wrist to Niklaus. It looked so painful as he tore the metal bracelet from his veins and tossed it to the ground. The man screamed out in pain and blood started to spurt from his veins, but the British man quickly wrapped the wound with one of the strips of fabric from the shirt that he had intentionally shredded.

"Next." He sang. He loved the sight of blood. He always had.

The next person looked hesitant after seeing the pain that the man before him had gone through, but he didn't back down. The pain wouldn't last.

Damon couldn't believe how desperate these people were for water, and he was wishing more than ever before that Quinn and Bonnie would find some water so that more people would not fall to Niklaus' "rule."

_'Come on you guys.'_

**_'We Created A Monster, And It's Out Of Control,_**

**_Oh My Darling, What Have We Done?'_**

Every time that one of their faces on the monitor went red and their heartbeat flat-lined, she felt her chest tighten painfully. She was consumed with a mix of relief and then she felt guilty for being relieved, but she was just happy to see that it hadn't been her daughter. Quinn was still alive. At least for now she was.

Judy had been watching the progress of the expedition and so far it seemed that everyone was safe from radiation.

Whatever was killing them was killing them in groups. A few of the children had died upon landing. She assumed that they were not buckled tightly enough in their seats, then two people had died not long after that, one right after the other. Their deaths had been slow but intense. Their hearts had sped up right before they died. Perhaps an animal attack or one of the other prisoners killing them

The last deaths had been the strangest though.

Five people had died, one right after the other, no spike in their heart rate that was abnormal. It was almost like they had accepted their death. Chosen their death. Judy hadn't ruled out a group suicide attempt, but she was starting to think that there might be more to it than that.

"Could these deaths be caused by radiation?" Liz asked with worried eyes.

Her daughter was also down on Earth. Caroline Forbes. She had been caught possessing stolen drugs right before the shuttle launched and they had thrown her and her best friend Rebekah on the shuttle with the other prisoners. So far it appeared that both of them were still alive, but people kept dying. They had only been on Earth for one day.

"It is possible that they died by radiation poisoning, but it's not likely." Judy said, staring at the monitor and trying to figure it out. "It's almost like they chose to die."

"Mass suicide?" She wondered.

"It could be."

At the other side of the table, Sheila Bennett was sitting and watching their progress. She had to keep a clear head about everything even though her granddaughter was down on Earth. She would have never allowed them to send Bonnie, but they had before consulting her, now all that she could do was sit and pray that she would survive.

_'I'm praying for you child... Trust your instincts...' _

_**'I Reserve My Right To Feel Uncomfortable,**_

_**I Reserve My Right To Be Afraid,**_

_**I Make Mistakes And I Am Humbled, Every Step Of The Way.'**_

"I'm happy you're alive." Quinn said as they climbed up some rocks in their search for water. She had been thinking about what had happened the day prior, how scared she had been when she saw that the creature was about to kill Bonnie. Memories had flashed through her head at that moment. She recalled all of the secrets they had shared.

A smile formed on Bonnie's lips. For just a second she had hope that everything was going to return to normal. They were going to finally put the past behind them and start to move forward, as friends.

All hope was destroyed as the blonde turned to look over her shoulder at her and said, "But I still hate you for what you did to my dad."

Quinn continued to pull herself up the rocks and then they found another clearing at the top, covered in dirt, and foliage. It would be the perfect place to find a small creek.

Bonnie climbed up after her and then she walked toward the other woman and continued talking. She wasn't done with the conversation. She wanted the other girl to finally understand that everything she had done, everything she was doing, was always in her best interest. She was protecting her. "Quinn, you don't know the whole story."

The taller girl turned and threw her hands in the air, her naturally raspy voice cracking as she screamed, "Then tell me! Tell me the whole story!"

Green eyes stared into hazel with such intensity. She could practically see the secrets swimming in the emerald depths. She wanted Bonnie to crack, she wanted her to tell her what she had been keeping from her. She wanted to believe her. Quinn missed her best friend every day. She missed feeling like she had someone. Despite what Rachel had told her the night prior, she still felt alone.

She always felt alone.

When she didn't say anything the blonde laughed and shook her head, "That's what I thought."

Bonnie watched as Quinn turned to return looking for the water and she acted without thinking, reaching out and holding onto her arm and stopping her. She turned to look at her ex-best friend with curious eyes. She wondered if Bonnie was going to finally tell her what she was keeping from her. What more she knew about her father's execution.

"I want to tell you, but I can't."

"How do you possibly expect me to believe that you were just protecting me then?"

"Because, we've been friends for our whole lives and you know me." Bonnie was practically pleading with her. "You know I'd do anything to protect the people I care about, and you know that includes you." Quinn could see the sincerity and the honesty behind her eyes, she could hear it in her voice, she didn't understand how what the other woman did was protecting her but she was starting to believe her.

Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion as she noticed something in the dirt behind Quinn. "What's that?"

The blonde turned to look at whatever the other girl saw and she noticed it too. In the dirt there were footprints. "I don't know." She said, hurrying toward the indents in the dirt and looking them over with curious eyes. She was half excited and half terrified by the realization that she made.

"These prints are fresh, they were made within the last few hours." She said, chewing on her cheeks. "They seem to be human, or maybe primate."

"Those are pretty big for a person to have made them." Bonnie stated pointedly.

"I know." Quinn glanced up and they exchanged a horrified look. She had a feeling that these weren't made by a human, or at least not a human like them. Perhaps an evolved form of their race that had made it through the radiation. She didn't know what they were dealing with, but there was a good chance that they would be hostile and protective of their land.

_**'I'm Building An Empire, Say I'm Wrong,**_

_**I Don't Mind If It's All Against One.'**_

Damon observed Niklaus and his new followers as he continued to remove their bracelets and deliver them promises that he undoubtedly could not keep. You could not promise someone protection on a dangerous planet. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was waiting impatiently for Bonnie and Quinn to return. He knew that the longer that they took to find water the better chance there would be that more people would turn to the "dark" side. And maybe, just maybe, he was worried about their safety.

He would never admit it, but he had really bonded with Bonnie the night before and he knew that Rachel was attached to Quinn. He didn't want either of them to die and every second that they were gone was a second that they could die.

Rebekah was standing beside him and watching the scene unfold. She had woken from her sleep when she heard the madman yelling and she had wanted to see what it was all about. Apparently someone was attempting to play God.

"Where the heck are Bonnie and Quinn at?" Damon asked, growing frustrated.

"Isn't that cute." The blonde Brit said with a smirk on her lips. "The big bad Damon Salvatore is worried about the chancellor's granddaughter. Sort of a Romeo and Juliet thing the two of you have isn't it?" She asked, looking over at him. "You know how that story ends, right?"

He looked over at her with a scowl on his lips and an annoyed look in his eyes. He knew that she was implying that he held some sort of romantic feelings for Bonnie Bennett, but that wasn't the case. _'We're just kind of friends, but not really... We just fight and hold hands sometimes, whatever the hell that means.' _"And what exactly are you implying?"

"I was simply curious." Rebekah said nonchalantly. "The way that you were looking at her this morning wasn't particularly "friendly," seemed to be a bit more to it."

"Kinda like the way you look at gamer Barbie over there, huh?" Damon teased, but really all he was doing was admitting to his feelings.

She knew that she had feelings for Caroline and if he was implying that he looked at Bonnie the same way then he was implying that he was madly in love with her. As much as she hated it sometimes she did love the other blonde. She was in love with her. Lifting her chin, she spoke confidently, "Exactly the same way that I look at her it seems."

"No." He dismissed, then his face scrunched up, "Maybe, I dunno." He looked away annoyed. "What I do know is that now is not the time to be thinking about things like this, we need to focus on surviving."

Rebekah lent her head against his shoulder and whispered teasingly against his ear, "Yet, we cannot seem to stop thinking about them, can we?"

Damon pulled away from her and asked, "Where is your little girlfriend anyway? You two seem a little less attached at the hip today than usual." His smirk and playful nature returned full force. He started to glance around the campsite in search of the other blonde and then he noticed something. The spot on the grass where Rachel had been sleeping was empty, she was no longer sleeping. His heart started to race and his chest tightened painfully, he had only looked away for a few minutes and now she was missing.

"Where's Rachel?" He growled and Rebekah noticed that the young girl was missing. Her blue eyes widened in worry and she started to look around the camp, both of them did, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"She isn't here!" Damon screamed. The blood was pumping through his veins and his entire body was shaking. If he found out who took his sister he would kill them. He knew that he was capable of such. "She isn't here!"

"Okay, calm down Damon, we'll find her." She tried to reassure him, but he was already lost in his own thoughts.

He had a feeling that he knew exactly who had taken her.

Damon started to walk toward Niklaus, his eyes on him like a predator on prey, his jaw tight and his muscles tense, adrenalin and anger pumping through his veins, he knew that he wouldn't stop. Once he reached him, the other man's eyes went wide as Damon grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the ground, straddling him and punching him directly in the jaw. His head flew back and hit the ground and he could already see the bruise forming on his skin. "Where the hell did you take Rachel?!"

"Rachel?" He growled out, but he didn't fight back. It was almost scary that the man beneath him was still smiling despite the pain in his jaw. "Oh, your little sister has gone missing, shame."

He started shaking again and he punched the man in the face again, this time hitting him in the nose and causing blood to cover Niklaus' face. "I said where is she?!"

"I simply have no clue."

Damon pulled his hand back to punch him again and Niklaus caved. "Wait, before you hit me again perhaps you should take a look around." His voice was low and angry. "There's someone else who is missing and if I remember correctly he isn't quite fond of your sister." Blood was covering his mouth at this point and the man sitting on top of him took a look around.

He was right, someone that hated his sister was missing.

"Kol."

"Ding ding ding, you found the golden ticket." Niklaus sang.

_**'Her Blood Is On Your Hands, It's On Your Hands,**_

_**You'll Live Your Life As A Fucking Target.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my goodness thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I LOVED hearing from you all and knowing that y'all enjoy this fic so much! I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, not a whole lot of romance in it, but this is important for the story line. :)) So, what do you think happened with Rachel? Will she be okay? What about Kol? Will Bonnie and Quinn find water and what do you think of the tracks? Thoughts on Klaus? I'd love to hear all of your thoughts! And whatever you want to see!**

**Also, in an upcoming chapter there will be A LOT of romance and I want to know who do you want to see be intimate first? Don't base it on how they've progressed in the story so much as the pairing you want to see! :)) I'll make it work with what I have planned!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and all of your support!  
**

**I love you guys so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	6. Chapter Six

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

**Author's Note : This chapter will be very action packed, not much romance, but important! The next chapter will have TONS of romantic intimacy for ALL THREE pairings, including some sexy times for one pairing! :) Just won't tell you how yet! P.S. This chapter is a bit morbid.**

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'I Want To Crawl Into The Ground, And Not Come Out,**_

_**A Demon In My Mouth, That Spits Words Out.'**_

The blade was cold against her neck. Her skin was on fire from thrashing around and screaming so much. She had fought back for as long as she could, she had screamed as loud as she could, but no one had heard her. No one was coming for her. And when he placed the knife to her throat she lost her will to fight. She was too terrified to fight back. What if he slit her throat? what if he killed her?

Looking at him she knew he was not a killer.

He was an angry and confused teenage boy. His eyes were dark and grim, but they were not empty and lifeless like a psychopath. They were filled with a mix of emotions and conflicting thoughts that were bouncing around within his skull.

Rachel had always been good at reading people.

That was what she saw right now.

His hand was shaking, that was a sign that he wasn't confident in his ability to "pull the trigger" so to speak. He was hesitating. Either he was thinking about backing down, or he wanted to explain his reasoning. Perhaps a bit of both. She didn't know, the blade being pressed deeper into the tan skin of her neck was a little distracting.

"My father was a good man." He started, his British accent thick and angry. She flinched when he suddenly broke the silence that had previously been filled with heavy breathing and whimpers of pain. "He always did right by his son, he always did right by his wife, he loved us and he worked hard every single bleeding day of his life. Everything he did was for his family. He loved us." Tears were shimmering in brown eyes and Rachel watched as his sorrow flashed to anger right before her eyes.

He dug the knife deeper into her neck and she let out a small pained whimper, attempting to pull herself away from the knife. The tree behind her stopped her from moving much.

"That is until you took him away from us." He growled and Rachel's brown eyes widened as the knife cut deeper into her throat, enough to draw blood. But, it wasn't cutting deep enough to kill her. It was more like a scratch. She was just growing more and more scared as the minutes passed. Praying that her brother would show up and save her life.

"I didn't even know your father." She breathed out.

The British man laughed and nodded his head. "No, but I'm more than positive that bastard of a brother you have knew him. I'm sure he said hi to him every single day." He was practically singing the words as his tears threatened to fall, his voice shaking. He had never killed before, but he wasn't scared of the idea. He wasn't scared of doing what he had to do. "Right before he made his way into the kitchen behind his back and stole the food from the storage room. Stole the food for you!" He screamed in her face.

"He stole that food to feed a pathetic waste of space that was never meant to be alive." His voice raised and she swallowed hard. Preparing herself for the worst. Preparing herself for death. After so many years of hiding and being ready to be executed at any minute, she was ready to die.

"Kol." She tried, but he cut her off with laughter.

"You know, the council actually accused my father of stealing from the kitchen! They accused him of taking more food then he deserved!" He was laughing uncontrollably, but his tears were now falling down his cheeks. "My father swore up and down that he never touched any of the food in the storage room, he never took any of it, so I wonder where it went?"

"Kol, please... I didn't know." Rachel was piecing it together and it was breaking her heart.

"They blamed my father for your brothers crimes!" Kol's entire body was shaking. "I watched them launch him into space and it was all for you! Your life cost his!"

"That's not true." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. His eyes were now completely black, he looked like he was about to strike. Like he was about to kill her. She had just finally found her freedom and she was losing it. "Kol, please don't do this. You don't want to do this."

He smiled. "Don't tell me what I want! I want you to suffer as he did! I want you to pay for killing my father!"

Blue eyes watched the scene from within the forest. Lips parted in fear, heart racing, and panic setting in. Caroline Forbes was watching as Kol threatened to kill Rachel and she had no idea what she should do. She was torn between running back to the campsite and telling them, and attacking the young man herself. She just didn't know if she would be strong enough to stop him.

Still, she was tired of Rebekah always teasing her for being a damsel in distress. For once she wanted to be the hero.

Rachel didn't deserve to be treated how Kol was treating her and she intended to do something about it.

Zigzagging through the trees she approached the two of them as stealthily as possible. Years of stealing drugs had taught her how to sneak around. He didn't even notice her standing only a few meters away from him as he continued to blame the young girl for what had happened to his father.

Caroline chewed her bottom lip between her teeth and she watched him closely, planning her attack. If she just jumped on top of him then there was a big chance that her momentum would push him forward and he would cut into Rachel's throat by accident. She had to grab onto his arm in the process and pull it back, pull him back.

_'Okay Caroline, you got this! YOU CAN TOTALLY DO THIS! Just count to three.'_

_'One.' _She clenched her fists tightly. Then her ears perked up when she heard Rachel let out another whimper of pain and she decided to say screw it to the counting.

The blonde ran as fast as she could at Kol, leaping onto his back. She immediately grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled them back, sweeping her feet against the back of his legs, pulling him to the ground. He landed on top of her, of course, his knife still in hand. Caroline frantically attempted to pull the knife from his hand, but he was stronger than her and he flipped over so that he was straddling her waist and staring down at her with dark and demented eyes and a grin. Now he would have no choice but to kill her too. She was a witness.

Caroline was breathing heavily and holding the knife away from her throat with all of her strength, she stared up at Rachel and told her, "Go get your brother!"

Rachel hesitated for just a minute before running through the forest. She was bruised and battered from where Kol had slammed her against the tree, and her neck was still bleeding, but the wound wasn't too bad. She knew that Caroline's only hope for survival, her only hope for survival, was the others. The two of them couldn't fight him off alone.

The blonde could feel a shooting pain through her head as Kol lifted it and slammed it against the ground. She had just recovered from the injuries she sustained on the shuttle, well she hadn't really recovered yet, and the pain was immense. It felt like he was tearing open old wounds and there was a chance that he was. "Fuck!" She screamed, trying to hold the knife up with the pain shooting through her skull.

It was too difficult.

Kol pushed the blade down and held it hard against her throat.

"You really are a lovely girl, Caroline." He said with a smirk, leaning down and running his nose along the length of her neck to take in her scent before whispering against her ear. "I always had a thing for blondes. I'm so sorry that things had to end on such terrible terms, sweetheart."

She pulled her neck as far away from him as she could. She didn't like the way that her skin crawled where his nose brushed against her, it made her stomach tangle in knots and the urge to vomit to rise. Still, she knew that she needed to flatter him if there was any chance that she was going to survive. "Kol, things don't have to end like this. You can let me go, I'm sure everyone will forgive you for what you did if they know why. If they know you couldn't do it."

Kol thought about it for a moment, then dismissed it. "They will burn me at the stake alive for what I did, love. There is no turning back now."

He started to cut into her throat and Caroline quickly said, "That's not true!" Blue eyes wide, she could see Rebekah sneaking up behind him with a large rock in both of her hands. She knew that she just needed to distract him for a little longer.

He clenched his jaw and stopped his movements with the knife, squinting and staring deep into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I would stand up for you! I would tell them that you weren't really a terrible guy! You were just misguided! Rachel would do the same, she's a good person and she would understand why you did what you did!"

"The sentiment is nice, but I'm afraid I just can't-"

His voice was cut off as Rebekah smashed the heavy rock hard against the back of his head. He instantly passed out and his body fell limp on top of her. Caroline started to scream. It was involuntary. The knife was still pressed to her throat and his possibly dead body was laying on top of her and bleeding all over her shirt.

After the immediate shock wore off, she pushed his lifeless body off of her and took his knife from him, standing to her feet and staring down at him. His head was covered with blood and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. Her heart was racing in her chest as she stared over at Rebekah, she looked angry, "Did you kill him?"

"I bloody well should have." The other blonde spat. The fear that she had gone through when Rachel told them Kol had Caroline had been overwhelming and now she was purely angry.

She was angry that she was on Earth. That Caroline was on Earth. And that she kept coming so close to dying.

Rebekah took a few steps toward the other blonde, wiping the dirt from her hands and looking the girl over for any new injuries. She could tell that her head was hurting, but the wound had luckily not reopened. Letting out a sigh, she told her, "Caroline, I truly would appreciate it if you would stop throwing yourself in the line of danger."

"Okay, no! This so doesn't count as that!" The girl with the curls said in an over-dramatic tone. "This was totally different then before, I wasn't being a damsel in distress I was saving the damsel in distress! Rachel-" She paused and looked around. "Where is Rachel?"

"I'm right here." Rachel said, her voice was soft and filled with sorrow. She had visible bruises along her face and neck where he had possibly held her in place, also she had bruises painting her arms. On her neck was a small cut where he had dug the knife in a bit too deep, but it didn't look fatal. Mostly she just looked scared.

Damon had his arm around her shoulders and he was holding his sister close to him. His body was shaking, his muscles tense, his jaw tight, and his eyes were locked on Kol's lifeless form.

He could recall a few times when Rachel had left the safety of his room back on the Ark to wander the rest of the Ark and he had been terrified she would never come back. His fear back then was nothing in comparison to what he had felt today. It was like his heart had been ripped from his chest and squeezed tight when he saw she was no longer sleeping.

Everything he loved had been taken from him and he wasn't going to stop until he got her back, until he made the person or thing that had taken her pay.

"Is he dead?" He asked, his voice tight and angry. Blood was pumping through his veins and he looked like he could kill.

"Not quite." Rebekah answered.

"He will be." Damon growled out, walking toward the man and leaving Rachel with Rebekah and Caroline who both held onto her to keep her safe as they watched what the older man was doing. He grabbed Kol by the arms and started to lift his body, putting him over his shoulder. He was heavy, but the adrenalin made it easy for him to carry the teenage boy.

"Damon, what are you doing?" The blonde Brit asked, brow furrowed. She was worried about how irrational he was being about this. She didn't want anything to start a riot.

"We have to show people down here that there are still rules." He told her. "We have to show them that there is punishment for attempted murder!"

_**'Let Everybody Hate Me,**_

_**Make Me Kill Myself.'**_

The sun was setting and darkness was falling upon the campsite. The only light source, a tall burning fire that some of the people had constructed. Quinn and Bonnie still hadn't returned and people were starting to get worried about them. But, the main thing consuming everyone's mind was what Damon was doing to Kol. What his punishment would be.

Damon had strung Kol's body up from the branch of a tree in front of the fire. Vines tied tightly around his legs, hanging him upside down. His arms were also tied behind his back so that when he awoke he would not be capable of fighting back.

Rebekah and Caroline were watching the spectacle from the other side of the campsite. They were waiting to see what he had planned, but all that Rebekah could think about was how close the other blonde had been to dying once again. She kept recalling how scared she was when she saw Kol on top of Caroline with the knife to her throat. How terrified she was that if she didn't stop him in time he could drag the blade along her perfect skin and she would be gone to the world.

She knew that the other girl wasn't trying to get herself killed. But, she couldn't understand her actions. If she wanted to stay safe then why would she wander out into the forest alone? She was a smart girl, she knew it wasn't safe, she had to have a reason.

Rebekah had her arms crossed over her chest as she pulled her eyes away from Damon and Kol and turned her gaze to Caroline. She needed to know why she had put herself in danger. "Why did you wander out into the forest on your own, Caroline?"

The girl with the blonde curls turned and looked over at her best friend, she could tell she was concerned. "I just got a really great idea when I woke up and you and Damon seemed busy with whatever Klaus' crazy ass was up to, so I figured I would look into it on my own." She said with a sincere smile. "I didn't want to bother you guys or-"

"-It wouldn't have been a bother." She interrupted.

This silenced Caroline.

She examined Rebekah's face and she could tell that she was upset with her. The British woman had never been very good at hiding her anger, and it didn't take much to make her angry. She always said that she got her temper from her father. And before her father was floated, he wasn't a very nice guy. Caroline felt terrible for making her friend mad at her. Sometimes she just got ideas and went for them.

Caroline took a step toward Rebekah and she offered her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

"I'm not mad." She breathed out, a small smile tugging at her full lips as she met blue eyes with her own. "I'm terrified." She dropped her arms and added, "If I hadn't gotten there on time he could have killed you."

Realization hit her and she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Rebekah's neck, forcing her into a hug. For just a second the other woman's arms remained at her sides, but slowly she lifted them and placed them on Caroline's back, pulling her body tighter against hers.

The blonde Brit was fighting back her tears as she felt just how fragile the other woman felt in her arms. She felt so delicate, so breakable. Leaning down she took in the scent of her curly hair. She had always loved the scent of her shampoo. Now instead, it was dirt mixed with blood and a side of shampoo. She felt Caroline's hot breath against her ear and it caused her to shiver and her heart to race despite herself. Her biggest fear was losing the beautiful woman before she admitted her true feelings for her. Before she admitted she loved her.

_'Then why don't you bloody well admit it? What are you waiting for?' _Her mind nagged, but she ignored it. Now was not the time for that.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Bekah." Caroline whispered against her neck. "He didn't kill me, I'm right here with you."

Rebekah smiled, she knew it was true, but she was still worried. "I just don't know how many more near-death experiences I can handle."

She pulled back a little and stared up at her with sorrowful eyes. She felt terrible. Before she had headed out into the forest she had contemplated telling the other woman where she was going because she knew that she would worry, but she hadn't planned to go far. "I'm so sorry, I knew I should have come and got you. I was just so excited about my idea, you know how I get."

"That I do." Rebekah said, pulling one of her hands away from Caroline's back in order to run her fingers through her blonde curls. She tucked one of the curls behind her ear and then traced her fingers down her jawline, cupping her cheek with her hand and smiling. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. "You are so lovely, Caroline."

Her heart jumped when she heard the compliment, she hadn't been expecting the words. A blush covered the pale skin of her cheeks and she flashed a large toothy grin up at Rebekah. Dimples caving in her cheeks and blue eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Especially when you smile." She added, causing Caroline's smile to spread even further than she thought capable. "So, how about we keep that smile on your face for at least one day? No more pain and suffering."

"Deal!"

Rebekah laughed a little as she saw just how excited and happy the other girl was. It was insane to her how she could go through something so terrifying and still be so bubbly and positive. She loved that about her. It was always about what they did next, never about the past. Suddenly, she recalled that the beautiful woman had mentioned running into the forest because she had some sort of idea and she asked, "What was your idea anyway?"

"Huh?" She looked confused by the change of subject.

"You mentioned that you went into the forest because you had an idea." She reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" Caroline exclaimed, no longer looking confused. She had a wide smile on her face and Rebekah recognized the smile, it was her cute little tech-nerd smile before she started to explain something to her that she usually didn't understand. It didn't matter though, she always listened.

"I went out into the forest because I remembered seeing buildings out there when we were traveling, and I was hoping that I could find a usable computer in one of them." She paused and waved her hand as she said, "The technology is ancient compared to the Ark, but I still think I could find a way to rig it, using the technology in one of our bracelet monitors, in order to make a communications device to contact the Ark."

She looked so proud of her discovery and Rebekah thought it was the cutest thing in the world. _'She is so cute when she talks technology... She's my little tech-nerd.' _She grinned at the thought.

"Then I could tell my mom what's happening down here and they will know to send help!" Caroline had her doubts on if they would actually help them or not, but there was always a chance. Especially considering that three people on the council had lost people they loved on the expedition, including the Chancellor's granddaughter.

"Caroline Forbes." Rebekah said with a wide smile. "You my dear, are a genius!"

"I know!" She exclaimed, biting down on her bottom lip and looking at the other woman with a proud look on her face. She was so excited about her plan, she was excited to possibly save everyone.

"We shall tell the others the plan after this spectacle." She nodded to Damon and Kol, then returned her attention to Caroline speaking in a stern voice, "And then we will search together."

Caroline looked away from Rebekah feeling ashamed. She knew that she had made a stupid mistake wandering into the forest alone, and she knew that the blonde Brit was only worried about her safety. It made her feel terrible always being the damsel in distress. _'Now though, with this plan, I can totally save EVERYONE!' _

_**'So Into The Basement And Under The Boards, I'll Go.**_

_**To Live With The Leeches, That Lurk In The Undertow.'**_

Rachel didn't want to understand Kol's side of the situation. She didn't want to sympathize with him. She wanted to believe what her brother was doing was the right thing, but she couldn't. She understood where the young man's anger came from and she knew that it wasn't aimed at her intentionally. He was only mad that his father had died and that she had been a part of his death, that Damon had been a part of his death. Kol could have easily attacked Bonnie instead because her grandmother was the one to give the order to have him executed.

She lifted her fingers and delicately traced the small scratch on her neck where the blade had barely broke the skin. She couldn't help but wonder if he would have actually gone through with it? Would he have actually killed her? Did he deserve to die for his attempt?

To her it didn't seem right.

Damon did not share in her concern for Kol. He didn't have any sympathy toward the man who had held a knife to his sister's throat in an attempt to kill her. In an attempt to take her light out of the world. In an attempt to take her from him.

A smirk playing on his lips, Damon lent over so that his face was close to the unconscious man's face. He lifted his hand and he delivered a few playful, yet hard slaps to the man's cheek in order to wake him up. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." He sang sarcastically.

Brown eyes slowly opened and a pain shot through his head. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't still in the forest, he was hanging upside down and he couldn't move his legs or arms. His hair was all over his face and he could feel dry blood on his neck. He tried to pull himself free of the vines that held him in place, but they only cut into his skin and caused him more pain.

He was stuck. And there were angry eyes on him. The angry eyes of the man who's sister Kol had tried to kill.

In that moment he knew his fate. He was going to die.

"Oh hello there mate." Kol said with a pained smile as he turned to face Damon.

"I don't know what I am to you." Damon replied, lifting the knife that he had stolen from the man hanging before him. "But, I'm certainly not your mate." His eyes widened playfully as he watched the other man's confidence drain from his face.

The British man started to squirm around within his restraints again, trying to force them off of his arms so that at the very least he could fight back. His eyes never leaving the knife that was being held in front of his face. "Let me down from here you bloody bastard!" He screamed at him, still trying to force his arms free. "I wasn't actually gonna kill your sister, I was just trying to rile her up a bit! You know, give her a scare!"

"Maybe I'm just returning the favor." Damon said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and a wide smirk as he held the blade over the flames. As he allowed it to thoroughly heat up, he returned his attention to Kol who had once again settled down. He appeared to be out of breath and exhausted from trying to escape. "You see, you decided to "rile up" the one person on this damn rock that you shouldn't have."

Kol was trying to cry out to his friends to help him. He was trying to get them to cut him down, but they weren't listening to him.

"Come on mates!" He called desperately. "He's going to kill me if you all just stand around and do nothing! There are four of you and only one of him, he can't kill you all!"

"Looks like your friends don't approve of what you did either." Damon spat at him, watching the knife as the blade turned a burning orange color due to the flames.

Once the blade was sufficiently hot, he turned on his heels and headed back toward the other man. He could see the horror in Kol's eyes and he liked it. He assumed it was similar to the horror that his sister had in her eyes when he held the knife to her throat. He deserved to feel the same fear.

Damon hovered the knife above the other man's cheek and watched as he eyed it warily and swallowed hard. He couldn't wait to see him scream out in pain. "Did it make you feel powerful?" He wondered. "Holding a knife to a defenseless teenage girl's throat?" He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow as he lowered the blade of the knife to Kol's throat, placing it flat against his skin. Burning it.

Kol screamed out in misery as the blade burnt deep into his skin.

Rachel couldn't even watch. She loved her brother, but seeing this side of him had always scared her. He had a temper, he was overprotective, and he often acted on impulses instead of thinking things through.

Once the skin started to bubble and blister and the knife had cooled down a bit, Damon walked toward the fire and placed the blade above it again, starting to reheat it. The smile never left his face.

"I was never intending on really hurting her!" He cried out, his voice raspy from screaming so much. "You have to believe me!"

"Funny thing." Damon said, twisting around to face him again, lifting the blade playfully. "I don't." He walked toward Kol who was starting to panic again, the pain that he had just felt had been unbearable and it didn't look like the other man was going to stop any time in the near future. His blue eyes were wide and he almost looked like a madman as he told Kol, "Now, open up wide."

"Are you mad?!" His voice heightened in horror.

"Right now?" He visibly thought about it for a second, then his smirk crept back onto his face and he waggled his brow as he said, "Maybe just a little bit."

"Come on, Damon. You don't have to do this!"

"Open. Your. Mouth." Damon emphasized each word to show that despite his playful nature he was not playing around. "If you don't, then I will just have to kill you, and what fun would that be?"

Kol was glaring at him, his jaw tight. He didn't want to open his mouth because he was scared of whatever torture method Damon was planning on using, but he also didn't want to die. If he survived the torture then there was a chance that would be enough punishment. There was a chance he would let him live. So, he begrudgingly parted his lips to allow the other man access to his mouth.

He smiled satisfactorily and pushed the hot blade between the British man's lips, setting it flat against his tongue and burning the organ. Kol's entire body started to convulse as he screamed out in pain. He had never felt anything like it before in his life.

Quinn and Bonnie approached the camp, happy to tell the others that they had found a source of water to the north. All of their excitement was drained though as they witnessed Damon torturing the young man who had tried to attack Rachel back at the shuttle and said very inappropriate things to Quinn. The blonde started to panic as she looked around for any sign of Rachel.

She spotted her sitting on one of the tree roots beside the fire, looking away from the display. Her hazel eyes roamed over her body and she saw the bruises on her face and arms, and the cut along her neck. Luckily, it was shallow. Still, she could feel her body reacting and anger rushing through her veins. Her muscles suddenly tense. What had they missed while they were gone? What had Kol attempted to do?

The two girls approached Damon, and Quinn asked him, "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

"Stay out of this, Blondie." He responded.

She took another step toward him and placed a hand on Damon's arm, stopping him from further torturing the man. He looked down and caught her eyes and she asked him, "What did he do to her?"

Damon could tell that Quinn was angry. Her body was shaking, her jaw was clenched tightly, and she had a look glimmering in her eyes that said she was prepared to kill anyone that hurt his sister. He respected her for that. He thought that she was a good person for Rachel to have around her because she would always protect her, no matter what she had to do.

"He took Rachel into the forest, pinned her against a tree, and put this knife to her throat." He explained, waving the knife around in the air. "But, no worries, he says he wasn't gonna kill her." He stated sarcastically.

She couldn't control the anger she was feeling in that moment. She just wanted to teach him a lesson. Rachel was the most innocent person that she had ever met. She wasn't a criminal, she was on that shuttle because she was born, and she was a good person. She didn't deserve to be attacked or threatened, and it was obvious that he had planned to kill her despite what he said.

"Give me the knife, Damon." Her voice was low and her hazel eyes were dark.

"Ooh." Damon said with a grin. "Looks like Blondie has a dark side." He held out the knife for her and she reached out and grabbed it.

Quinn had never thought about hurting someone before and she certainly had never thought about killing someone, but when she looked at Kol smirking at her from his restrained position she wanted nothing more than to give him a taste of his own medicine.

It was difficult for him to speak after Damon had burnt his tongue, but he still managed to force the words out. "You can't do this." He told her and he looked so confident in that statement. He looked so proud that it made Quinn sick. She was disgusted with the man.

"Watch me." She growled.

Kol wasn't wearing a shirt, it had been removed for torturing purposes when he was tied up into the tree, and Quinn used this to her advantage. She placed the tip of the knife to his stomach, right above his bellybutton, then she dug it deep into his skin and pulled it clear to the other side of his chest. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was deep enough to hurt and cause him to scream out in pain.

She felt a small sense of satisfaction as she watched the blood roll down over his chest and drip from his shoulders. It should have made her feel like a terrible person, but in her mind she believed he deserved it.

Bonnie was watching the scene with worried eyes. She understood why Damon was angry at Kol, she understood why they were doing what they were, she just didn't know if it was the right thing to do. If they started killing people for their crimes then things would get out of hand, people would start to rebel. She glanced over at Rachel and she could see the distress written all over her face. It was apparent that she too was having conflicting thoughts about what was going on.

Kol was a dangerous man and he needed to be punished for his behavior, but there had to be a better way to go about it.

She took a step toward the two of them and said, "Come on you guys, this isn't the way to deal with him! We can't just go around killing people!"

"What do you suggest, judgy?" Damon asked with a glare in her direction. Just when he thought that Bonnie and him were on the same page she suggests not killing the man that attempted to kill his sister? When was she going to learn that you can't save everyone?

"Let him go." She told him. "We banish him from the campsite and if he ever shows his face again, then we kill him." The older man looked to be thinking the plan through and that gave Bonnie a sense of hope. He hadn't immediately dismissed it. "He will probably die out there on his own anyway, and if not, then he can survive alone."

Damon continued to think about it, then he smirked and shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather just kill him now." He held out his hand and Quinn handed him the knife back. He twisted around and held the knife hard against Kol's throat watching as fear filled his dark eyes.

"Damon!"

He recognized the voice. It was Rachel. His jaw tightened, but he didn't move. If anything he cut even deeper into the other man's throat as he was reminded about what he could have lost.

"I agree with Bonnie." She told him. Rachel was the only one who had been there during the attack and she had her doubts if he would have killed her or not. He was an angry young man, thrown into the dangers of Earth, and he acted wrong. That wasn't enough to take his life.

"He tried to kill you, Rach." Damon growled, tears shimmering in his eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted so badly to just end Kol's life. He wanted to rid the scum from the world. He wanted to never have to worry about him coming back and succeeding next time.

"That doesn't make what you are doing right." She cast her brown eyes to Quinn and the blonde tensed.

"What's the difference?!" Kol spoke up. He sounded like he had already given up on life. "If you banish me I'm already dead!" He laughed. "You may as well kill me now and put me out of my misery."

Damon raised his brows and said, "He said it, not me."

"Damon." Bonnie glared in his direction.

"Fine." He whined. Bonnie was starting to wonder if it was ever possible for him to be serious about anything. He was always playing around. He turned and looked Kol directly in the eyes, his voice low and angry. "But, if I ever see your face again. I will kill you."

_**'And If I Die Tonight And Go To Hell, Oh Well.**_

_**I Wonder Will I See You?'**_

"I promise you all that you will not be disappointed." Niklaus grinned as he climbed the tall rocks with his followers close behind. "There is plenty of water and food sources to sustain your lives, and plenty of space to set up our own camp." The more that he could seclude his men from the others the better. They were more likely to be loyal to him then.

The men and women who were following him were excited to hear that they would be getting both food and water once they reached the top of the rocks. They were parched and their stomach's were empty.

"Just one more-" His voice died in his throat as he pulled himself over the ledge of the rock and to the flat surface on top. There was a wide opening with banana trees and a creek and it would have been a wonderful place to set up camp, only it seemed that someone else had already claimed it.

Hanging from the vines were three men who had been killed during the landing, their bodies were tied to the branches with their arms and legs spread wide. Their stomachs were cut open and they had marks carved along their arms and legs and over their eyes. He didn't recognize the language that the markings were written in, they looked to be a mix of languages, a new language perhaps?

Niklaus had a feeling that something was warning them to leave.

The five people that were following him all started to scream and run in the opposite direction, heading back to camp.

The British man didn't scream though, instead he slowly started to back away from the sight. He could feel eyes on him from every direction, but he couldn't see anything. They could see him. Finally, he turned to run and he fell over his own feet, landing on his back on one of the rocks below. He felt a pain shoot through his back as he watched the trees above.

There were creatures jumping from limb to limb of the trees, they were fast, they were strong, and they had full body armor made from the bones of dead animals. He screamed and forced himself to move, clawing at the rocks and pulling himself to his feet.

_**'I'm Living In A Dark And Dying Day.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**

**Like I said above I am so sorry that there wasn't much romance in this chapter! The next chapter will make up for it SOOO much! I plan to have all the pairings get intimate in different ways and have one actually probably have sex in the next chapter. :)) I can't explain how it happens, but it will make sense to the story! Who do y'all think it will be? Do you guys like the action side of the story too? Do any of you guys sympathize with Kol or do you think he deserved it? What will happen with him out there? What about Klaus?**

**I love you all so much for reading and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They keep me writing! :))**

**So please do tell me what y'all think and I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP! **

**Thank you all! ****I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	7. Chapter Seven

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

**Author's Note : So much comic relief and romance in this chapter! :)) I hope that y'all will enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! **

Rating: M

**The 100**

_**'I Got A Secret. I'm Telling Everyone.'**_

They weren't welcome.

The creatures that Niklaus had seen in the forest had left clear warning signs to them. They wanted them to leave their territory. They wanted them to go back to where they came from. The only problem with that was that they weren't capable of going back to the Ark. And, even if they did somehow make it back to the Ark they wouldn't last long. Their resources were dwindling down every day. That was the entire reason they had sent the prisoners on the expedition in the first place.

Quinn had run out of ideas. That was until Caroline told her about her brilliant plan to make a communication device using a computer from Earth and her bracelet monitor. If she could do that then they could talk to their parents and figure out what to do next.

At this point, communication with the Ark was their only chance.

The "grounders," as they called them, were some form of advanced human race that had survived years of radiation and evolved. They were extremely powerful and dangerous creatures, and they knew that they didn't have long before they started killing people. What they were doing was actually quite civilized. They were warning before starting a war.

_'Maybe we could communicate with them somehow if we can't contact the Ark...'_

Hazel eyes landed on Damon and Rachel who were walking beside her. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and he was constantly looking around for any sign of danger. Danger was all around them. Quinn could hear the rustling of leafs above them, she could see the shadows of creatures jumping over their heads, she knew that they could strike at any minute and she was prepared to protect Rachel as well.

The entire night, her mind had been consumed with thoughts of the other woman. She kept imagining what it would have been like if she had gotten back to the campsite to find her dead. She could see it in her head and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Rachel Salvatore was an innocent young woman that had never had the opportunity to enjoy life. She wanted her to have that opportunity. She wanted her to live a long and wonderful life.

Quinn was growing quite attached to Rachel.

_'I've only known her for a few days...' _Her mind attempted to remind her, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter how long she had known her, she knew that she needed to have her in her life.

Rebekah was keeping her eye on Caroline in a similar manner. What had happened the previous night had rattled her. She couldn't shake the image of Kol on top of the beautiful blonde with the knife to her throat. She knew that all the other girl was trying to do was save Rachel and she respected and loved her for that, but sometimes she wished that she would be a little more careful.

Caroline's naivety was what made her a victim so often.

She was always getting caught up in her thoughts or experiments. So caught up, that she would throw herself into dangerous situations because she was oblivious to the world around her. Her positive nature could make her a target. When you looked at the world with wide eyes and a bright smile, you sometimes forgot, or chose to forget, the dark parts of the world.

_'Like right now, for instance.'_

The blonde was skipping around in the forest, her blonde curls bouncing as she jumped. Every time that they would reach a broken down building, she would be the first to run up to it and start to explore. Looking inside for any signs of a computer she could use. Huge dimpled grin on her face. So oblivious to the fact that there could be a grounder inside waiting to kill her. They could have built traps. Things could be more dangerous than they appeared.

Caroline kicked a piece of trash on the ground and then she jumped down from the building and started to head North again.

Rebekah never took her eyes off of her. She was always close behind, prepared to stand in the way of any trap and protect the naive tech-nerd.

Blue eyes widened and filled with excitement as she spotted a large building through the trees. Caroline couldn't believe the shape that the building was in. There weren't very many cracks and holes in the walls. The trees had started to grow through the structure, but the structure had somehow managed to sustain itself. It looked like the perfect place to find a computer and to use for shelter.

"Oh my god! Look at that building you guys!" Caroline pointed at it.

Everyone looked at it. They too were shocked by how pristine the building looked.

"I'm gonna go check it out!" The blonde exclaimed, starting to run through the forest toward the building.

"Caroline!" Rebekah shouted in a reprimanding tone. The building was still far away and there was no way that she was going to let her run off ahead of them to check if there was a computer. She understood her excitement, but she needed to walk with the group.

Caroline twisted around and she noticed that the British woman had her lips pursed in annoyance and her arms crossed over her chest. She knew that she had promised she wouldn't run off without anyone, she had just got excited. She offered Rebekah a sheepish grin as she waited for the others to catch up with her.

_**'It's Just A Question, There's Nothing Wrong Or Right.**_

_**But, Your Intentions, Could Keep You Up All Night.'**_

Considering how many years had passed since the planet was abandoned, the building truly was in remarkable condition. This was a relief to them and the people that were following them. The sturdy walls would serve as protection to whatever creatures were trying to kill them. The roof would probably leak, but it would be better than sleeping out in the grass. Especially when winter came.

Quinn had read about the Holidays and seasons and one that she had been most curious about as a child was Christmas and winter. But, in their current state, it seemed like it would be miserable. And they were in New York City so the temperature would drop very low and stay that way for a long period of time.

Now, the only thing that could make the building better would be if it had a usable computer inside.

_'Please let there be a computer! I need to talk to mom about all of this! She has to have a plan!'_

"Hurry up!" Caroline commanded, as she rushed ahead of them and opened the door to the building. It wasn't easy to open and the minute that she entered the establishment, she was aware that no one had been there for a very long time. It was filled with dirt, rats, and bugs, but she didn't care about any of that because in the rubble she saw the monitor of a computer.

_'If you could call that prehistoric piece of junk a computer monitor.' _Her mind teased. She loved history and all, but she was all about having the newest and best technology.

Rebekah's eyes were on the other blonde the entire time as she rushed to the computer and lifted it out of the dirt, placing it on the bar top. _'Bar top?' _She thought, glancing around the room. On the wall there were hundreds of bottles of alcohol, there were tables that littered the floor, some tipped over, and there was a second story as well. This meant that there might be hotel rooms upstairs.

They had hit the jackpot.

The others split up to search for food, supplies, water, and beds. There were a lot of them, but there was plenty of space for everyone. And if anyone had a problem with the shelter then they could find their own or sleep out in the grass.

"Can you watch over Rach, while I check upstairs?" Damon asked Quinn. She was the only one in the group that he knew he could trust with his sister. He trusted Bonnie with Rachel, but he didn't believe in her ability to do whatever was necessary to protect her. Bonnie was not the type of person to kill someone. He had seen it behind hazel eyes, Quinn could. If she needed to.

"Of course." The blonde told him.

"Thanks." He grinned deviously and handed her the knife. Quinn looked down at it with shocked eyes, but she gladly took it from him. "Just in case." He added, before turning and starting in the direction of the stairs. Bonnie following close behind him.

"Hopefully we find some beds up here." She said with a smile as they walked the hallway in search of any rooms with beds. It felt like it had been forever since she had slept on a nice comfy bed.

"There won't be enough beds for all of us." Damon pointed out. Turning, he saw the disappointed look on Bonnie's face and his smirk returned to his lips as he added suggestively, "Aw, don't worry Bon-Bon, I'll gladly share my bed with you." His eyes widened as he said the word gladly.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor." She said with a roll of her green eyes. But, her body was betraying her words. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, her entire body was hot and she was blushing. Part of her enjoyed entertaining the thought of the two of them in bed together. _'God, what is with me lately! I don't like Damon that way! I hardly like him enough to call him my friend let alone anything else!'_

He pushed open one of the numbered doors in the hallway and he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw inside.

There was no electricity in the room, and furniture was scattered all over the place. Rodents, bugs, and dirt, covered the floor. But, there was a bed with blankets and a pillow. He walked toward the bed with Bonnie right beside him. She looked completely disgusted by the state of the bed and the room, but it was still better and safer than sleeping outside.

The sheets and blankets of the bed had once been white and now they were stained brown, and when Damon lifted the pillow a large spider crawled out from beneath it.

"Ew." He said with a disgusted twist of his lips.

Downstairs, Quinn was leaning against one of the tables at the bar. Her hazel eyes roaming over Rachel's beautiful neck. She saw the bruises that Kol had left on her skin where he had more than likely choked her and held her down. Along with that she noticed the cut etched into her naturally tan skin. That cut would always be a reminder of the horrifying night.

Her grip tightened on the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. The anger that she felt toward Kol was returning again full force and she hated herself for wishing he was dead for what he had done. Rachel had been the one to stop Damon and her before they killed him. The look she had given them was one of disgust. But, even now, she truly did believe that Kol deserved to die for trying to kill the beautiful girl standing beside her.

Even if he would have stopped. Just knowing that he tried made her want him dead.

"You don't have to worry about me, Quinn." Rachel told her, turning to face the blonde with a smile on her full lips. "I will be fine."

"I might not have to, but I choose to." The blonde said, offering her a small smile in return. "Besides..." Her voice cracked and trailed off. She felt overwhelmed by her emotions for the other girl. "I can't really help it, Rach. I just want to protect you."

Quinn's grip tightened on the edge of the table and she was starting to lose circulation to her fingers at this point. She was just so frustrated with herself for not being at the camp to watch over her. She had thought that if Rachel went with her she would be in danger, so she had left her behind. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her. And now, all she could think about was what she could have done if she was at the campsite. She could have protected her.

"I should have been there to protect you." She verbally berated herself for her actions. "I just-I thought you would be safer at the campsite with Damon, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have left your side."

"What happened to me wasn't your fault." Rachel insisted, placing a reassuring hand on top of Quinn's. The contact instantly caused the blonde to relax her grip on the table.

A blush covered her pale cheeks when she felt fingers dancing delicately over the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. It was working. The minute that those perfect fingers started to trace patterns along her skin, she forgot her anger toward herself. She honestly forgot what she had been talking about for a moment. Hell, she forgot how to talk.

Everywhere that Rachel's fingers touched her caused her skin to ignite. Her stomach was full of butterflies and her heart was hammering away loudly in her chest.

Quinn didn't mean to look at their interlaced hands, but part of her had to see if it was real or if she was just imagining the contact. For a split second she glanced down at their hands and her blush intensified. _'Oh sweet baby Jesus! Rachel is holding my hand! She is holding my hand! Okay, calm down and breathe Fabray! The two of you were having a conversation, remember?!'_

Rachel's brown eyes darkened with desire as she watched Quinn lick over her lips before looking back up at her. Their eyes connected in an intense stare and she felt her stomach twisting pleasantly.

She had never kissed someone before. She had never had the opportunity considering that she was always supposed to be kept a secret, but right now she was definitely having urges to do so. It was taking every ounce of strength and willpower that she had not to lean over and capture the beautiful blonde's lips with her own.

"I'm always going to worry about you." Quinn whispered. Her voice barely audible as she stared deep into Rachel's eyes. She was lost in them.

_'If she doesn't look away from me right now I swear I'm going to kiss her!' _

"Damn it!" A loud voice shouted, dragging both of them out of their thoughts as they snapped their heads in the direction of the blonde. She looked to be extremely frustrated as she pounded on the computer and let out loud annoyed groans and profanities.

Rachel and Quinn both exchanged a look of confusion and amusement as they listened to Caroline curse angrily at the ancient computer. They both shook their heads and started laughing at the display as they headed over to see what was bothering the tech-nerd. Neither of them able to completely dismiss the feelings that they were just having.

_'I can't believe I almost kissed her!' _Quinn thought as she looked over Caroline's shoulder at the wires that she was working with.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" The brunette asked, brows knit together.

She looked up at the two girls standing behind her and she said, "I can't get this ancient piece of crap to work with the bracelet monitor!"

"Perhaps you should try connecting the green wire with the copper wire?" Rachel suggested. The way that she said it didn't sound like it was a random guess. She sounded like she knew exactly what she was talking about. Both blondes looked shocked.

"I really don't see that working." Caroline told her.

"Just give it a try." She had certainty shimmering in her brown eyes and her chin was lifted confidently. Rachel had no doubt in her mind that what she was suggesting would work. She had seen something very similar done before on the Ark.

The gamer gave her a quizzical look and then she turned her attention back to the computer and started to do as she was told. She didn't understand how the other woman would possibly know which wires to connect, especially considering that she had lived beneath the floors on the Ark, but her certainty gave her hope.

As she finished connecting the wires, she let out a squeal of surprise and excitement as the light on the computer started blinking. She couldn't believe that it worked. Caroline turned to look up at Rachel. "How did you? What? I mean? How did you know to do that!?"

"I spent a lot of my time watching the mechanics on the Ark." She said with a smile. "I suppose that I picked up a thing or two along the way."

"A thing or two!?" She still couldn't believe it. Caroline focused her attention on the computer as she watched it turn on. It seemed to take forever to load. "Your girlfriend here is one smart cookie, Quinn!" She told the other blonde as she continued to work on the communication device. She was so excited to finally have someone else around that understood "a thing or two" about technology.

"She's not my girlfriend." Quinn dismissed with a bright blush running down along her neck. She looked over to Rachel and saw that she too was blushing at the gamer's assumption.

"What!?" Caroline was shocked. "Damn! I was so sure that you guys were dating!" She said with a wide dimpled grin. "Guess that's why I will always understand machines better than people!" She laughed.

Silence filled the air between the girls, and the girl with the curls was hastily starting to worry about what she had said. Rebekah often told her that she needed to think before she spoke. She tended to say things that could be offensive to people. _'I hope that I didn't offend them, I mean, they just totally act like girlfriends! How was I supposed to know!?' _

"I'm sorry if I offended you." She apologized, still working vigorously on the machine.

"I wouldn't say offended." Quinn muttered. The assumption hadn't offended her. She actually liked the idea of dating Rachel. She just didn't know if the other woman felt the same way about her.

A knowing smile crept onto Caroline's lips as she heard this. _'Is that so!? So, she doesn't have a problem with the idea of dating Rachel eh? I KNEW IT! They totally are into each other!'_

"You will all be happy to know that there are beds upstairs." Damon said as he and Bonnie approached the group. All of them were excited to hear that they were finally going to get to sleep in beds again, that was until the older man's lips twisted into a devious grin and he added, "They even come with complimentary, furry eight-legged pillow mints."

Bonnie's face contorted in disgust as she glared up at him. "You are disgusting."

"I know." His blue eyes widened playfully.

"No worries!" Rebekah sang as she walked out from behind the bar. She was carrying a bottle of alcohol in each hand and her full lips were twisted up into a smirk. "To help us get past the spiders I have found plenty of booze to go around!"

Bonnie furrowed her brow at the announcement. "If we drink alcohol while we are already dehydrated, it will only make it worse."

"There's water back there as well." She told her. "I simply found the booze to be far more appealing."

"I'm with, Blondie." Damon said with a grin as he walked toward the British woman, taking one of the bottles out of her hand. It happened to be his favorite type of alcohol. Bourbon. He twisted the cap off easily before lifting the bottle to his lips and downing a large gulp.

Caroline was still focused on the communication device. She had opened up the bracelet monitor and she was looking inside at the wiring, trying to figure out what to do next. Rachel was helping her. "I'll take a water." The blonde told her best friend. She knew that Rebekah wanted to have a fun night, but she needed to finish what she was working on. "I won't be able to concentrate if I drink any alcohol."

"As you wish, love." The blonde Brit said with a smile. She was disappointed, but she knew with a little persuasion she would convince Caroline to let loose and have a little fun. After everything they had been through, they all deserved to have a little fun.

Rebekah walked behind the bar and she picked up four waters. She figured that Rachel, Bonnie, and Caroline would all choose to drink water over booze. She wasn't sure about Quinn, but she figured that she would want to stay sober to watch over the petite brunette that she obviously had feelings for.

Heading back out into the main area of the bar, she tossed one of the bottles of water in Bonnie's direction. The beautiful young woman caught the bottle and thanked her for getting it for her, before eagerly opening it and practically drinking it all. They were all thirsty. Rebekah handed one of the bottles to Caroline, smiling lovingly at her as she thanked her.

Then, she turned her attention to Quinn and Rachel. They were the only ones that hadn't said anything about what they wanted to drink.

"And for the two of you?" Rebekah asked.

"Just a water for now. Thank you." Rachel told her with a wide smile. She was having a lot of fun working on the computer and she didn't want the alcohol to impair her judgement.

"Yeah, just water." Quinn agreed. She didn't want to drink. Right now she couldn't trust herself with alcohol in her system. She had a tendency to get jealous and angry when she was intoxicated and she didn't trust herself not to get jealous of anyone else talking to Rachel. She didn't trust herself not to act on her feelings either. Even sober she almost had.

Rebekah handed them their waters and then she whined, "Blasted party poopers!"

_**'Truth.**_

_**Last Kiss On The Tip Of Your Lips.'**_

"You guys have been working on that bloody contraption for hours!" Rebekah whined. She had already downed a little over a quarter of the bottle of vodka she was drinking, and she was quickly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system. She was starting to slur her words and she was letting her guards down. "Can't you take a tiny break and have a little fun?"

"We won't be able to work on the communication device if we are drunk, Bekah!" Caroline insisted. She wanted more than anything to just indulge in the alcohol and have a fun night, but they had to finish what they were working on.

The British woman started to stumble toward them. Her ability to walk in a straight line was always the first thing to go when she was intoxicated. "I've seen you work on plenty of things when you were wasted, Caroline." She reminded as she reached the other blonde.

She lent down and wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulders, resting her head against her shoulder and smiling against the sensitive skin of her neck. The sober woman could feel the soft lips barely brushing against her skin and it caused her to involuntarily shiver. Her body was suddenly tense as she felt heated breath rushing against her neck. Having Rebekah so close to her was the most distracting thing in the world. _'Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Her breath against my neck feels so good! FUCK!'_

"Besides." The British woman whispered suggestively against her ear. "It will be fun."

_'Why did she say that like that!? Seriously!? What is she even suggesting right now!? And why the fuck does she have to have that sexy British accent!?'_

Caroline let out a soft whimper when she felt Rebekah brush her lips against her earlobe. She wondered if she had done it on purpose. "Mm... Well, when you say it like that." She smiled. "Screw the device! We can totally work on it tomorrow!"

Rachel's large brown eyes widened in shock at the sudden change in the blonde's attitude toward the device. "What!?" She asked. "We were getting so close to figuring it out, Caroline! It doesn't make sense for us to stop now!"

"It will still be here in the morning!" The blonde gamer couldn't contain her excitement. "Come on, loosen up!"

_**'Dare.**_

_**Time's Up. Are You Ready Or Not?'**_

Everyone was already exceedingly intoxicated. They had been drinking for hours and they had finished off three entire bottles of alcohol.

Quinn was the only one who was holding back. It wasn't due to fear of the grounders. It was due to fear of her own actions. One time when she was drunk, her boyfriend at the time had got a text message from another girl that said Hi :) and that had been enough to cause her to break his phone and scream at him. And she hadn't even really cared much about him. She didn't know what she was capable of now that she had such strong feelings toward Rachel. Her jealousy would consume her.

Not to mention, her lust.

She had never felt any sort of desire to have sex with a guy before. She had dated plenty of men, but when they had kissed her she had never felt passion. She had never felt that need to be intimate with them. In fact most of the time she had declined their advances. But, with Rachel she felt those urges every time that she looked at her. All that she wanted to do was kiss her and be closer to her and she didn't know what she would do if she got wasted.

Especially considering that Rachel Salvatore seemed to be a clingy drunk.

Right now, the brunette had her head resting against her shoulder and her hand placed on her arm as she nuzzled against her. She was smiling contently and her brown eyes were closed as she enjoyed the way that Quinn's body felt against hers. She loved the way that the blonde smelt, it was intoxicating. A mix of vanilla and blood, with a side of something that was uniquely her.

Quinn's muscles were tense as she focused her attention on the people in their group. A few more people had joined them in drinking, including Finn, Santana, and Katherine. Niklaus had come over to take a few bottles of booze, but he had not stayed to spend time with them. Instead he chose to drink by himself.

She just wanted to get her mind off of the way that her skin tingled as Rachel traced her fingers up and down her arm.

_'This girl is going to be the death of me.'_

Across from them, Damon was starting to realize that a drunk Bonnie Bennett was a completely different girl. She wasn't as cautious and rule-driven as she was on a regular basis. She didn't glare at him for making silly jokes, or call him out on being an asshole, instead she just laughed. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that was causing it, or if Bonnie actually thought that he was funny on a regular basis and just hated that she thought it.

Either way he was enjoying seeing this other side to her. But, he still loved her sober side. Damon loved every side of the complex woman.

He'd just never admit that to himself or anyone.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. She was enthusiastic when she was sober and that was amplified by a billion when she was drunk. "I have an awesome idea!"

Everyone looked to her and waited for her to explain her idea.

"We should totally play truth or dare!" She let out a happy squeak as she revealed her plan, a toothy grin on her face.

"Not that game!" Damon groaned out in annoyance as he took another swig of the Bourbon. Truth or Dare was a game that girls played at slumber parties and he had honestly never seen the appeal. _'Though it could be fun to see Judgy be a little more daring for once...' _He grinned. "I can't believe we even still play that game on the Ark, it's ancient."

Bonnie knew that she was intoxicated. That was the only way to explain the way that she was watching the older man constantly. Every time she pried her eyes away from him they wandered back. He was one of the most attractive men that she had ever met and she loved the way that he waggled his brow and the smirk he was wearing right now. _'Okay no! This is the alcohol! You don't think Damon is hot! You don't want him!'_

"It's fun!" Caroline insisted.

"What's truth or dare?" Rachel slurred, she was intrigued. She hadn't ever had the opportunity to drink and play games with friends and this was all new and exciting to her.

"You don't know what truth or dare is?!" The blonde was shocked by this, but when everyone glared at her she remembered why the other woman didn't know about the game. She quickly put a stop to what she was going to say next. "Oh, right." She coughed. "Um, well, it's basically what it sounds like! You pick either truth or dare and then they either ask you to admit something about yourself or to do a dare! Both are usually pretty embarrassing!"

"Sounds like fun!" Rachel exclaimed. She too could be excitable and Caroline's laughter and smile was simply contagious.

"Nope." Damon said, popping the p playfully and waggling his brow. "Not gonna happen. I'm too old for games like this." He lifted the bottle to his lips and took another drink.

"More like you are too scared to play games like this." Bonnie pointed out with a devious smirk. He had never seen her look so devious before and he liked it.

"Scared?" He squinted his blue eyes at her and shook his head like it was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard. "Okay, count me in." Now he felt that he had to prove himself. He wasn't scared of a child's game. "Pfft. Scared." He added.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. She loved how playful and childish he could be. Deep down, she knew that there was a serious person inside, the person who had taken care of his sister all his life. But, she loved this side too. _'Not love. Definitely not love.'_

"Here, I'll show you how it's done!" Caroline said, looking to the girl sitting beside her who had never played the game. She then turned her attention to Rebekah who was sitting on the other side of her and a playful smirk danced on her lips as she asked, "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

The British woman furrowed her brow and pursed her full lips as she stared over at her best friend. She had a feeling that the other blonde was going to pick on her. "I knew that you were going to pick on me first."

"I'm not picking on you!" She insisted with a laugh. "I'm showing Rachel how the game works!"

"By picking on me." Rebekah stated pointedly.

Everyone in the small group started to laugh at the two blondes. They were so different from each other that it was comical to watch them interact. Rebekah was always frustrated and serious, and Caroline always playful and enthusiastic.

The blonde Brit let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. She almost always picked dare. She found it was easier to do something silly and embarrassing then open up to people about her life. "Dare."

Caroline thought about it for a minute and then her blue eyes shimmered with an idea, "I dare you to mix together five different types of alcohol and then drink it all!"

Rebekah picked up one of the empty bottles of alcohol and she started to pour five different types of alcohol together. Some were dark and some were clear and she had a sickening feeling in her gut that she was going to vomit sometime tonight. She could handle her alcohol, but this was a bit much. Still, she never backed down from a dare.

Turning to face the others in the group, she lifted the concoction and smirked.

"Bottoms up." She said before lifting the bottle to her lips and chugging it. It was so disgusting that she had to pull away a few times, but she managed to force it down her throat. Once she set down the empty bottle everyone cheered her on and she smiled. She now had a devious glint behind her blue eyes and Caroline looked terrified. She knew that she was about to pay for what she had done.

"Caroline, my sweet." Rebekah grinned. "Truth or dare?"

Everyone in the group was looking at her expectantly. She knew not to pick dare. "Truth."

"If you were hoping to save your arse from payback, think again sweetheart." She took a moment to think of the perfect question to ask the blonde gamer, then she asked, "What is your ultimate secret fantasy?"

A blush covered her pale cheeks as she heard the question. She felt her entire body heat up. She could never tell Rebekah her ultimate secret fantasy because it consisted of the two of them being very intimate together. _'Oh god! Okay, she didn't ask who is your ultimate fantasy with, she asked what it was! Just leave out the person! And breathe Caroline!'_

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together. "My ultimate secret fantasy, hm." Caroline thought on it for a moment. "Okay, well, in this fantasy I am usually playing my favorite video game and the person walks in completely naked and stands in front of my computer, but you know, I don't mind 'cause they are naked." She laughed and so did everyone else. "And then, yeah, they proceed to distract me from the game and we play a little game of our own." Her blush intensified. "And they may or may not be wearing elf ears!"

That was something she had never wanted to admit to anyone and if she wasn't drunk she knew that she wouldn't have. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she kept her eyes fixed on anything beside the British woman.

"Elf ears?" Bonnie asked with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong with elf ears!?" Caroline defended.

"Nerd." Rebekah said with a twist of her lips. She loved how nerdy the other blonde was.

She gasped and turned to slap the beautiful girl on the leg, "Oh shush! You love it!"

"That's debatable. It's your turn again, love."

Caroline delivered another slap to her leg, knowing that she hadn't hit her hard enough to actually hurt her. Then she turned her attention back to the others in their group. She chewed her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked around at them wondering who to "pick on" next.

Finally, she picked, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

Brown eyes widened excitedly as Rachel sat up and pulled away from Quinn, though her hand was still resting on her forearm. Quinn watched the petite brunette curiously. She loved that she was enjoying herself and smiling. That was all that she wanted, for Rachel to be happy. But, she didn't really know what to expect from her. She assumed that the other woman had never been drunk before.

"Dare!" It must have been the alcohol in her system, but she had the urge to try new things and be brave.

"I dare you to do the moonwalk!"

"You can't be serious." Rebekah stated bitterly, staring at the woman she claimed to call her best friend. Caroline turned to look at her with a face that asked, 'what?' "You make me drink that godawful concoction and all you ask her to do is dance?"

"It's her first time playing! Jeeze!" She returned her attention to the other girl sitting beside her and she offered her a wide friendly smile. She too was a clingy, outgoing drunk.

"I'm afraid I don't know that dance." Rachel told her with a furrowed brow.

"I'll show you!" Caroline stated excitedly, standing to her feet and nearly falling over due to the alcohol in her system. She reached out and took Rachel's hand, pulling the shorter girl up to stand in the center of the circle of people.

Quinn's hazel eyes hardened as she watched the two of them closely. She knew that the other blonde was only trying to be nice and show her how the dance was done, but she couldn't hide the jealousy that she was feeling. The alcohol only intensified the feeling and the anger rushing through her veins as Caroline placed her hands on Rachel's small hips and attempted to show her how to move her body. She wanted to get up and scream at her to stop touching her girl. _'Okay, calm down Fabray. Calm down! Rachel isn't your girl. You two aren't together and Caroline obviously likes Rebekah, you have nothing to worry about!'_

"Yeah! Just like that!" The blonde gamer praised as the other girl sort of accomplished the moonwalk. She was a fast learner.

Her body tensed when Caroline wrapped Rachel up in a congratulatory hug.

Rebekah noticed the way that Quinn was feeling as she watched the other blonde. Mainly because it was the same way that she herself was feeling. Caroline had always been a clingy drunk and she had never really minded, but lately her feelings had been intensifying for her friend. She was realizing that she was losing time and she might never be able to intensify their relationship. She didn't want her to find someone else.

Rachel returned to her seat beside Quinn and she smiled up at her, wrapping her arm around hers and holding her body close to hers. She had missed her while she was doing her dare. "Did you see me, Quinn? I did the moonwalk!"

She smiled. It was impossible for her to stay angry when those large proud brown eyes were staring up at her. "Yes, I saw. Great job, Rach."

"Thank you! I am quite proud of how quickly I learnt it."

It was insane to Quinn that even in her intoxicated state the brunette could speak so punctually. "It's your turn." She told the proud girl.

"Oh right! I'm sorry." She apologized, turning to look around at the group of people. Now she was feeling nervous. It was easy to answer a question or perform a dare, it wasn't so easy to think up a dare or question to ask. She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it. Her first inclination was to pick Damon, because she knew him the best, but tonight was about being brave and trying new things. So, she picked Bonnie. "Bonnie. Truth or dare?"

Drunk or not, Bonnie would always be a person to play on the safe side. She didn't want to embarrass herself. "Truth." She said with a smile.

"Shocker." Damon teased playfully.

"Shut up, Damon." She glared in his direction. She could only hold the glare for a few seconds before a smile broke out on her face. It was like she had no control over her emotions right now. It felt kind of nice to not have to be the responsible one for once.

Rachel decided to ask about something she herself had been thinking of all day. Her first kiss. She assumed that everyone else in the room had already experienced this moment and she was curious about it. "When did you have your first kiss?"

Everyone went silent as they waited to hear the answer to the question. Damon seemed particularly interested in the answer as he watched the young girl closely, smile on his lips. Bonnie cast her green eyes away from all of them and she felt her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She wasn't proud to say that she had never been kissed. It was embarrassing. It was pathetic. Or at least that was how she felt about it.

Most people on the Ark were a little intimidated of her. She had never really dated anyone.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, spill the beans." Damon nudged her side playfully. He couldn't deny that there was a small pang of jealousy in his gut though when he thought about Bonnie being intimate with someone else.

"I've never actually been kissed before." Bonnie admitted.

"Oh." Rachel was shocked and so was everyone else. Bonnie was a very lovely girl. Perhaps she was waiting for the right one?

"Truth or Dare, Damon?" She changed the subject before anyone could make a big deal out of what she had just confessed. She didn't want people to think that she was a prude, because she wasn't. She just hadn't had a lot of opportunities to date, other things had always come up. It wasn't that she didn't want to find love and passion with someone. She just never had. Not yet.

His decision was based purely on the fact that he didn't feel like getting up and moving around at the time, "Truth." He grinned.

"Out of all the people in this entire room, who would you date?" Bonnie couldn't hide the small hope that she had that he would say her. She couldn't explain what was going on between Damon and herself, but she definitely felt passion. It was explosive and intense and wrong on so many levels, but also so right. She hoped he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

_'Not that I want to date him or anything.' _Her mind reminded.

"Who in this entire room?" Damon sang, tapping his lips as if he were thinking about it. He wondered what her intentions were behind asking him that question. He had a feeling he knew why she had. "Well, if I gotta choose someone in this room, I have to go with Klaus."

"Damon!" Bonnie scolded. This was one of those moments that she wished he would take her question seriously. Now she was starting to remember why he had always been so frustratingly annoying to her.

"What?" He asked with a raise of his hands. "I can't help it, judgy. I'm into the bad boys." His smirk twisted up and he waggled his brow as he said the words.

Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Even if Damon had been interested in men, Klaus was the last person he would ever date. He had literally beat the shit out of him the other day. And it wasn't in the cute playground crush way. He would have killed him.

"Seriously?!" Caroline was shocked and as oblivious as ever. "I was so sure you were into Bonnie! Jeezus Christ! You're gay!?" She looked over at Rebekah and spoke in a defeated tone, "I seriously can't read people."

They all started laughing at that.

"I was joking." Damon emphasized on each syllable in the word. "And okay, okay, I'll take the question seriously."

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"Well, Rachel is my sister so she's out." He said as he went around the circle. He pointed his finger at Quinn, "You want my sister, so you're out." She started to blush when he pointed that out and Caroline said that she knew it. Next, Damon waggled his finger between Rebekah and Caroline and said, "Team Barbie are totally hot for each other, so they are out." He looked at the strangers in the group. "I don't know you guys, so you you guys are out."

Finally, his blue eyes landed on Bonnie and she stared back at him a blush on her dark skin. "So, I guess I gotta go with Bon-Bon." He smirked flirtatiously at her, but she took his method as insulting.

"By process of elimination?"

"Yep." He said. Though, deep down he knew that there was more of a reason to it. He knew that he had feelings for the beautiful young woman, and he knew that he found her to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever met. But, he certainly wasn't going to say that. No matter how drunk he got.

"Thanks, you are so sweet." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I?" Damon asked with a smile.

Next, Damon dared Katherine to do something, and she asked another guy to admit to something, and then it finally came to be Quinn's turn. She was the only one of their friends who hadn't had to do anything yet. "Quinn." Finn asked with a doofy half smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said. She was scared to be asked to do a dare, especially since everyone in the room seemed to think that she had a crush on Rachel. She knew how these games worked. They always dared people to do something inappropriate with their crush in order to embarrass and fluster them. She was already flustered enough with Rachel's breath against her neck and her hands running up and down her back and arm.

"When was the first time you fell in love with someone?" He asked her.

Quinn clenched her jaw tight and her body tensed as she heard the question. She had never let anyone in enough to fall in love with them. She didn't even really have friends and the one person that she had called a friend her whole life had betrayed her. "I've never actually been in love." She whispered.

"Not ever?" Rachel asked, brow knit together as she looked up at the blonde.

Hazel eyes connected with brown and she blushed. Suddenly, she couldn't remember how to speak. She hadn't ever been in love or felt anything like it before, at least not until she met the adorable brunette snuggling up against her. _'Say something! Everyone is watching you! She asked you a question don't just stare into her eyes like a total creep!' _"Uh no, not yet." Her voice cracked.

"You will." She said. "A girl as pretty as you can't possibly stay single for long." She was too drunk to be embarrassed by her words. And besides, they were the truth.

Quinn felt her entire body heat up at the compliment. The thing was, she hadn't said she had never dated anyone. She had dated plenty of guys. She'd just never fallen in love with any of them. The blonde chose not to say anything though, and she focused her eyes on Bonnie, "Truth or Dare, Bonnie?"

"Truth." She was once again refusing to be daring.

Her point was proven about people picking on her because she had a crush on Rachel, when she did the exact same thing to the girl who had been her best friend. She asked pretty much the same question that Bonnie had asked Damon with the intention of hearing her admit her attraction to the older man. Even if they weren't on the best of terms she still wanted her to be happy on some level. She had known that she had a crush on Damon for the longest time.

"Who do you think is the sexiest person in the room?"

Damon was instantly intrigued by the question and he turned his gaze to the young woman, waiting eagerly to hear her answer.

Bonnie could feel his eyes on her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she found him attractive, at least not right away. "If I had to pick who I thought was the sexiest person in this room." She paused and made them all wait for her answer. Damon was leaning in to hear her, he had a knowing smirk on his lips and she hated it. "I'd have to pick Klaus."

"What?" Damon looked completely disgusted by her admittance. He should have known that she was only teasing, but he was impaired by the alcohol and his hatred toward Klaus. "Come on!"

"What? He's totally hot!" She said with a smile.

The others were laughing at the two of them as they bickered. They were seriously sometimes like an old married couple. Bonnie was literally telling him the exact same thing he had told her and yet he was taking it personally.

Damon scrunched up his face and squinted his eyes, "He is so not totally hot!"

"Sure he is! Those abs." She smirked. "That tattoo on his chest, his scruff." She pretended to swoon. Before he could get really upset, Bonnie added, "You should know all about it, Damon. You're the one who wants to date him."

Understanding filled blue eyes and his smirk returned to his face, his jealousy dissipating. Bonnie was trying to rile him up like he had done to her, she didn't actually have a crush on Klaus or think he was sexy. _'Thank god!' _He thought. "Can't you take anything seriously?" He teased.

"You know me." She said with a laugh, and now everyone was laughing. It was so strange to see the two of them change roles. "And I guess." She looked over at Quinn and avoided the eyes that were practically staring through her waiting for an answer. "If I had to pick who I thought was the sexiest person in this room." She paused to emphasize, "Based purely on his looks. Then I would pick Damon."

"I totally knew you two had a thing for each other!" Caroline cheered. She had been right about Bonnie and Damon and she was almost positive she was right about Rachel and Quinn to. She would just have to test her theory a little further.

Bonnie laughed at the blonde's announcement. Then she turned her eyes to the Blonde Brit who was happily sipping away at another drink. Smiling at the gamer. She wondered for just a minute why they weren't together? They obviously knew that they had feelings for each other, but they weren't dating. Maybe they were scared?

"Rebekah." She said. "Truth or dare?"

Rebekah tore her eyes away from Caroline and looked over at Bonnie. Again, she said what she always said, "Dare."

"I dare you to do an impression of someone in this group."

The British woman coughed and sat up a little, ready to take the challenge. It actually sounded like a lot of fun. Or maybe she was just plastered. Either way, she was down. Her voice was deep and she was attempting an American accent which actually sounded surprisingly accurate. "Can't you take anything serious, Bon-Bon?" She widened her blue eyes and enunciated all of her words the same way that Damon did. "Can't you see that I want you to say I'm the sexiest person here?" This time she added a waggle of her brow._  
_

"That does NOT sound like me." Damon dismissed.

"Then how did you know I was impersonating you?" Rebekah wondered with a grin.

"That totally sounded like you!" Caroline insisted, laughing loudly and falling over on the ground. Rachel was laughing loudly too. It sounded and looked just like her brother.

"Damon stop pouting and answer a question for me." The British woman said. He squinted his eyes at her, confused until he heard her ask, "Truth or dare?"

Now he was feeling a little more daring than he had been feeling before. He wanted to get up and do something and he was actually starting to get into the game. Not that he would brag about it with his buddies back on the Ark any time in the near future. "Dare." His eyes widened and he raised his brow.

"I dare you and Bonnie to exchange clothing."

He furrowed his brow and shook his head at her. "How on Earth do you expect me to fit into her clothes? She's teeny-tiny."

"I expect you to find a way to make it work." Rebekah said nonchalantly. She was just going to lay back and watch the show. That was her plan.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to look at Bonnie who merely shrugged her shoulders. Of course she didn't mind though. She was putting on his clothes, her body would fit in them, he had to put on her tank top and pants.

Both of them stood to their feet and started to disrobe. Damon pulled his black T-shirt over his head and handed it to Bonnie as she handed him her tank top. His eyes landed on her body and he couldn't help but admire it. Her breasts were small and perky and held tightly in a black lace bra, the skin of her neck and shoulders looked flawless, and her toned abdomen was insanely sexy. He could see her hip bones jutting out and he couldn't push away the thoughts of biting down on them.

Bonnie was suffering from similar complications as her eyes landed on his exposed torso. She was blushing brightly, because she was exposed, but also because he was and he looked amazing. He had a toned abdomen, but it wasn't overly muscular, and a happy trail that caused her mind to fill with inappropriate thoughts of where it led.

She easily pulled his shirt over her head and then started unbuttoning her pants.

He wasn't as lucky. Her tank top fit, but it rose up high on his chest and was tight. He was definitely stretching it. And as he took off his pants to hand them to her he knew that he looked ridiculous standing there in a tank top and his briefs. He didn't mind being exposed though. As far as he was concerned if anyone wanted to look, especially Bonnie, then they could.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about getting into your pants." He said with a smirk as he pulled on Bonnie's pants as high as they could go, which was barely over his calves, and then he sat back down on the ground. Bonnie sat down as well, wearing the over-sized clothes.

She didn't mean to look. It was involuntary. At least that was what she told herself. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip as she spotted his bulge beneath his briefs and she blushed brightly when he noticed and lent over to whisper against her ear. "See something you like?"

"No, of course not." Bonnie dismissed.

"Come on, Damon! It's your turn!" Caroline was so excited to ask her next dare that she wanted to hurry along the game. Rebekah was already playing match-maker with Damon and Bonnie, she wanted to do the same with Quinn and Rachel.

"Hm." He tapped his lips with his index finger. "I wonder who to choose."

Caroline was staring at him with large pleading blue eyes. She had the perfect dare in mind for someone in particular and she wanted so badly for him to call on her. He was taking so long and she was starting to get impatient. "Come on Damon, just pick!"

"Woah! Cool your jets, Blondie." Damon grinned. "Truth or dare, Caroline?"

"Truth."

He thought it over for a minute and then he decided to tease her and Rebekah back. If they could force him to dress in Bonnie's clothes then there was no reason he couldn't make them suffer a little too. "Would you kiss the person sitting next to you?"

The blonde was going to only say yes to Rebekah, but she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to make Quinn jealous right before her dare. It would make her more likely to follow through with what she dared her. At least that was what she thought, and she was a genius.

Caroline looked over at Rebekah and a blush covered her cheeks as she saw her awaiting eyes. The blonde wanted to know if she would be willing to kiss her and that caused her entire body to heat up and her heart to race. She looked like she wanted her to say yes. And that was all that she wanted to say. "I would definitely kiss, Bekah." She smiled, dimples caving in as she reached out and placed a hand on her thigh just to be closer to her.

She was definitely drunk.

Then she looked over at the other girl sitting beside her and she added, "And sure, I'd totally kiss Rachel too. She's cute."

Quinn and Rebekah both tensed when they heard this and Rachel's brown eyes widened. She looked completely shocked by the confession. But, she could also feel the way that the woman she had feelings for tensed beneath her touch and that worried her. She didn't want Quinn to think that she was interested in anything romantic with Caroline.

Her jaw was tight as her hazel eyes darkened angrily. She couldn't pull them away from Caroline and she was trying her hardest to resist the urge to jump over and tackle the other girl. She knew that she had no reason to be jealous. Rachel and her weren't dating, but everyone obviously knew that they were interested in each other and it aggravated her that she would hit on her. _'I mean for Christ's sake! Rebekah and I are sitting right here! It's like she wants to piss us off!'_

"I beg your pardon?" Rebekah asked, putting some space between the two of them and crossing her arms over her chest. Whatever temper that Quinn thought she had, the British woman's was worse.

"What?" Caroline stretched the word. Her plan was working. Quinn was jealous and as a bonus she had made Rebekah jealous, which for some reason was a total turn on for her. "I'm not into her or anything! I just meant like a peck kiss Bekah, Jeeze! And only if I had to!"

"Duly noted." She muttered angrily.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Rebekah refused to look at her and the blonde let out a loud sigh and focused her attention back on the game. She would explain her plan later and the other woman would forgive her. "Alright Quinn, truth or dare?"

_'Yikes! She looks like she is so ready to strangle me to death!' _Caroline thought as she looked over at the other blonde. Rachel was apologizing to her, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on the gamer and she looked pissed. _'Maybe I got in a little over my head...'_

"Dare." She growled, her voice low and raspy.

_'SCORE!' _Caroline thought with a wide toothy grin as she said, "I dare you to kiss Rachel!"

Quinn's body was now tense for an entirely different reason. _'Wait, what did she just dare me to do? Did she just... Oh dear lord I think I'm going to faint! I forgot how to breathe!' _Her hazel eyes were wide and she was completely baffled. Why would Caroline make her jealous and then tell her to kiss Rachel? Was she trying to play a game with her or something? More importantly, did Rachel want to kiss her? Because, that was the only way it was happening.

The petite brunette was now staring up at her with conflicted brown eyes. She wanted more than anything for Quinn to be her first kiss, she truly did. She had never had feelings like this for anyone before and it didn't bother her in the slightest that it was a girl. She just didn't know what the blonde wanted.

"Rach, you don't have to if you don't want to." She finally found her voice, though it was barely audible.

She could feel Rachel's heated breaths rushing against her lips and it caused her heart to threaten to break through her chest. She was sure that her entire body was painted red with embarrassment at this point. And she still didn't know if she was breathing. She felt lightheaded. _'God, please please please don't say you don't want to kiss me!?'_

"I want to kiss you, Quinn." She was thankful for the alcohol in her system at that very moment, because it allowed her to say what she wanted.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer and Caroline was starting to get impatient with them. "Oh come on Quinn! You better kiss her before I do!"

Now Rebekah understood and she smirked.

That was the only push that it took. Rachel had told her that she wanted her to kiss her and she was going to take advantage of the opportunity for as long as it lasted. Even if it only was for the dare and then the other girl didn't want anything romantic with her. It didn't matter. She wanted to kiss her.

Lifting a shaky hand she ran her fingers through dark hair and then she pulled Rachel closer to her. She stared down at her full lips with questioning hazel and licked over her bottom lip, watching as brown eyes darkened with desire and want when she did. _'She wants me... Fuck.' _Leaning in, she barely brushed their lips together in a tentative and questioning kiss. The minute their lips touched both girls felt it throughout their entire bodies. A spark, or whatever cliche you wanted to call it.

It was passion. They felt a connection.

Rachel let out a moan into Quinn's lips. She had never been kissed before and it felt so good, the blonde tasted amazing, and she instantly tangled her fingers in messy blonde hair pulling her body closer to her in order to intensify the kiss. She applied more pressure to the kiss and Quinn matched the pressure, both of them moving against each other with such need.

It was like they had been waiting forever to feel something like this, and in a way they both had.

Still, they were not oblivious to the catcalls and the cheering that was going on around them, and neither of them felt exactly comfortable making out and discovering their feelings for each other in front of a crowd. Quinn, especially felt uncomfortable, so she broke the kiss.

What she saw was quite possibly the sexiest thing in the world. It caused her arousal to intensify between her thighs and her need for Rachel to grow. She wanted more. She needed more. Just not now in front of everyone. Rachel was staring up at her, eyes black with desire, breathing heavy, chest heaving, and her full lips were covered with a mix of their saliva.

_'Fuck. I just want to kiss her again... But everyone is watching...'_

_**'So, When The Truth Is Out,**_

_**It's Out.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Whoo! That chapter took me a REALLY long time to right! Haha sorry that it didn't get to the sexy time, that will be in the next chapter! :)) Have any guesses yet on which couple it will be!? ;) Also, please do tell me how y'all felt about this chapter! I love hearing all of your opinions and thoughts! I want to know who your favorite characters are and why you like them! What pairing you like the most and what you want to see in the future with them! I always take your ideas and almost always use them so please give em to me! Also, thanks for being patient with the story, romance is finally here! I hope that y'all enjoyed it! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, so I REALLY hope y'all are still interested and thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! Y'all keep me writing!**

**Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. Chapter Eight

**The 100**

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries (Unfortunately).

Warning : Smut, morbidity, and death (not to any of the main characters)

Couple: Quinn/Rachel, Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline

**Author's Note : More intimacy in this chapter from all three couples! ****Then we shall get back to the main story line! Also that promised sexy time will be in this chapter! :)) This chapter will have lots of drunken Bamon smut! You have been warned! :))**

Rating: M

**The 100**

**_'Situations Are Irrelevant Now,_**

**_She Loves The Way That I Tease, I Love The Way That She Breathes.'_**

Her fingertips delicately danced along the naturally tan skin of Rachel's neck as she lay on top of her, nuzzling into her chest. They were resting on the ground of the bar, immersed between the bodies of other people, surrounded by their movements and their talking and snoring. But, for Quinn it felt like they were the only people on the face of the planet.

She couldn't hear any of the people around her. All that she could hear were the soft breaths that escaped Rachel's full lips and rushed against the skin of her chest, and the small hums of approval that she involuntarily let out when she touched a sensitive spot of skin.

Quinn smiled gently as she traced her fingers along the curve of the beautiful girl's ear and she let out a small whimper and pulled away a little, like it tickled.

It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Rachel in general was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

She was sort of childlike and naive in ways. Like the way that her brown eyes widened enthusiastically when Caroline mentioned playing Truth or Dare, or the way that she didn't know what granddaddy purple was. Yet, she was also a very proud and confident young woman who believed in herself and everything that she loved in life. And secretly, she was a lot more intelligent then people gave her credit for. Like with the computer. She hadn't studied mechanics and technology her entire life like Caroline had, but in a way she had. She had studied it by watching others.

The blonde was insanely curious about what else she had picked up watching people. She was curious about her passions and desires. She had a feeling that Rachel had many more layers to her that she hadn't seen. And she couldn't wait to see them.

Hazel eyes watched as Rachel ran her tongue along her lips and she blushed brightly as she remembered the kiss that they had shared during the game. It had been the most intense kiss that she had ever shared with anyone. Even thinking about it right now was causing her heart to race in her chest. She prayed that the other girl wouldn't notice.

_'I should have just kissed her again...' _Quinn's mind nagged.

"You know." Rachel started to speak, sitting up a little so that she could look at the blonde's flawless face. She was still intoxicated and so her words were slightly slurred, but neither of them really minded. "You are the first person I have ever kissed."

Her chest tightened when she heard these words and she wasn't quite sure how to respond to them. She couldn't say that the brunette was the first person she had ever kissed, but she could say that she was the best. She didn't dare say that, though. She swallowed hard and asked in a worried tone, "Do you regret it?"

It felt like someone was squeezing Quinn's heart tight as she waited impatiently for Rachel to answer her question. She was terrified to know the answer. She was terrified that she would say yes.

"No." A blush painted her skin. She had no regrets regarding the kiss. She had no one else that she wanted her first kiss to be with. _'Oh god, is she asking because she regrets it? She probably thinks you are really bad at kissing because you've never kissed anyone before!' _"Do you regret it?" She didn't give Quinn the chance to speak before she started to ramble, "Oh god, you probably thought that I was the worst kisser ever! You are such a pretty girl, I am certain that you have been kissed plenty of times before by far more experienced suitors. I-"

"-Rach." Quinn laughed huskily, shaking her head at the other girl.

She even found her ranting to be adorable. _'What is it about her...?'_

Rachel stared at her with wide eyes, her brows knit together in worry as she waited for her to finish her sentence.

"You weren't the worst kisser ever." _'More like the best I've ever had.' _She thought to herself as she reached up and tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind the other girl's ear. Allowing her hand to linger on her cheek. "And I don't regret the kiss at all."

"Good." Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone, nodding her head and smiling drunkenly. "And don't worry. You were quite a good kisser. Not that I have a whole lot to compare it to." She felt Quinn's body stiffen beneath her and she knew that she was jealous. She was thinking about how Caroline had offered to kiss her and it was upsetting her. For some reason it was flattering to know that the thought of her kissing another woman made someone as beautiful as Quinn so upset. "Nor do I want a lot to compare it to."

She knew it was silly, but thinking about her kissing anyone else simply infuriated her. She hated the thought. _'If she doesn't want a lot of other people to compare my kiss to, then what does she want? Does she only want to be kissing me?'_

Her heart jumped at the thought. "What do you want, Rachel?"

Even though the room was far from silent, it felt nauseatingly silent as she waited for a response to her question. She was terrified. Rachel could easily say that she was interested in men and only men. That she just wanted to stay friends. That she never wanted to kiss her again unless it happened because of another silly game. She was pretty sure if she said any or all of those things it would kill her.

"I want to kiss you again."

Hazel eyes darkened with desire and her lips parted. She couldn't actually believe what she had heard. Her hands paused their movements in Rachel's dark hair and she felt like she was going to pass out. _'What did she just say!? Did she just say that she wants to kiss me again!? Does that mean she wants me to kiss her, like right now, or in a little bit? Or does she want to be the one to kiss me? Oh no she looks worried! Fuck! SAY SOMETHING FABRAY!'_

Rachel pulled back a little bit as she realized that what she said had probably been the wrong thing to say. She had thought that Quinn was implying that she wanted to have a romantic relationship with her, but now she didn't know. She wasn't saying anything.

"I apologize. That was wildly inappropriate. I should have never said that." She was suddenly feeling quite sober as she attempted to move off of the blonde. She felt completely rejected and like she had made a fool of herself. She prided herself on being able to read people. That was all she ever did, sit around and read people. But, this time she had been wrong.

Quinn reached out quickly and gripped onto Rachel's wrist, pulling her back on top of her. Their eyes met and they both knew what they wanted. Neither of them had any more doubts about it.

Rachel lent forward and bridged the gap between their lips, crashing hers hard against the other woman's, fingers tangling deep in blonde hair as she pulled her body closer to hers. The second that their lips met she wanted more. She wanted to taste and feel every part of them. She wanted to memorize them. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she needed more.

The blonde was shocked by how dominant the other woman was. Considering her upbringing, she had expected her to be far more submissive. Perhaps it was just in her personality? Either way, she wasn't complaining as she felt Rachel's tongue dart out and run along her bottom lip, begging her for entrance.

"Mm.." Quinn moaned into Rachel's lips. Her lips parting enough for the brunette to take advantage of it as she thrust her tongue into her mouth and started a dance with her own.

Honestly, Rachel had no idea what she was doing. She could only imitate what she had seen people do before or what she had read in books, but it seemed that Quinn was enjoying it as she heard her let out another moan into her mouth. It was possibly the sexiest thing that she had ever heard. Every time that she moaned it caused her body to heat up and an aching need to intensify between her thighs. It was in her nature to always try and do her best at everything that she did. She didn't hold back, even if it meant making a fool of herself. She just hoped she wouldn't wind up doing that.

Attempting to regain some control over the situation, Quinn thrust her thigh between Rachel's legs, applying pressure to her heated center and causing her to pull out of the kiss and moan loudly.

She just watched. Completely mesmerized. She couldn't believe that she was the one that had caused the other girl to moan like that. She was the one who was causing her such intense pleasure that her eyes were practically black with desire and want. Just the sight alone caused her clit to throb and her wetness to intensify.

Quinn just wanted to please Rachel.

That alone would be wonderful. Having it reciprocated would only be a bonus.

Tangling her fingers in dark hair, she pulled Rachel back down into a heated kiss. Her tongue invading her mouth and starting another battle for dominance. Rachel was rocking her hips against Quinn's thigh in hopes to get more pressure and relieve some of her arousal.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss, biting down and sucking hard on the other woman's bottom lip causing her to moan out. She couldn't honestly believe that she was doing this with so many people in the same room as her. It should have been embarrassing, but she was too caught up in the tiny brunette sitting on top of her, grinding against her thigh. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

She pulled Rachel down on top of her and started to deliver heated kisses to her neck, each kiss eliciting soft whimpers of approval as Rachel continued to rock her hips. She wanted more, but even in her drunken haze she was starting to realize that things were moving too quickly. She didn't care about all of the people watching them. It actually sort of excited her. In a way it meant that they would all know that Quinn was hers, and she was Quinn's. She just wanted their first time to be when they were sober and she could remember every detail.

Quinn was breathing heavily against her ear and it caused Rachel's entire body to shudder. Then she felt her fingers running along the skin of her toned abdomen, beneath the large shirt that she was wearing and she was snapped out of it.

She knew where the blonde's hands were headed and she knew that she wasn't ready yet.

Pulling away from her, she stared down at Quinn with hungry eyes. Her chest was heaving. She was terrified that Quinn was going to be offended if she told her that they had to stick to only kissing. She didn't really know how these types of things worked. She had seen some guys get mad at girls and some guys be accepting.

She just hoped that Quinn would be accepting.

"Why'd you stop?" Quinn asked with a horrified look in her eyes. She was worried that she had pushed too far and crossed too many boundaries. That was the last thing she wanted.

"I just, um, I'm not quite ready for that yet." Rachel told her, chewing on her full bottom lip.

"Oh god!" Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Rach! I shouldn't have done that! I just got carried away in the moment, I don't know what came over me-"

"-Quinn." This silenced the worried blonde. "It's alright." She smiled widely and lent back down so that their lips were only inches apart. She had really been enjoying kissing her and she didn't want that to stop. She just hadn't been ready to push further, especially while they were drunk. "Just for tonight, let's stick to kissing."

"Okay, just kissing." Quinn breathed out with a slight nod. She was happy as long as she got to keep kissing Rachel.

_**'I Love The Girls Who Hate To Love,**_

_**Because They're Just Like Me.'**_

A few hours had passed since they played the game and Damon was starting to feel himself sobering up a bit. He was still intoxicated, but his tolerance for alcohol was higher than most of the girls who had been playing the game with him. Aside from Rebekah's. She could handle her alcohol surprisingly well.

Currently, Bonnie and him were sitting on top of the bar, talking about random things that they would both probably forget in the morning. They were still wearing each other's clothing for some unknown reason. Both of them had forgotten. Or maybe they were just too drunk to really care about it. In the middle of his sentence, his eyes landed on Rachel and Quinn who were now kissing on the floor of the bar and he scrunched up his face in disgust and looked away from them. "Gross!"

Bonnie laughed a little at his disgusted look. It was the same look that he had when they were dared to kiss. She understood it. It would be pretty weird to watch her Grams make out with someone.

"If I have to watch Quinn shove her tongue down my sister's throat all night, I'm gonna need more booze." Damon pushed himself down off the bar, and nearly stumbled and fell upon landing on the ground. It was partially the alcohol in his system, but more so the pants that only went up to his knees. Still, for whatever reason, he didn't take them off.

The young girl could only laugh at how ridiculous he looked waddling around in them as she jumped down from the bar and followed him toward the back room. "Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"Everyone knows they keep the good stuff in the back." He said with a smirk on his lips as he started to look through the alcohol stored in the back. As suspected the most expensive alcohol was hanging on the walls in the back. Damon was having a difficult time reading what was on the bottles and it was starting to frustrate him.

"What are you in the mood for, Bon-Bon?" He attempted to turn and nearly fell over because the pants were now at his ankles.

Bonnie started to laugh so loud. He was standing there in his briefs, with her pants around his ankles, holding up some random bottle of booze, with a cute tank top that barely covered the top half of his chest. And somehow he still managed to look attractive to her. She couldn't understand it. It had to be his smirk and that playful glint in his eyes. Because, all in all, he looked a mess.

"Why are you even still wearing my clothes?" She asked through her laughter. "The game ended hours ago!"

"It's not like you've been in a hurry to take off mine." Damon pointed out with a raise of his brows.

"That's completely different!" Bonnie couldn't stop laughing.

"Good point." He laughed and set the bottle of alcohol down, before reaching over the back of his head to pull the tank top over his chest. He was positive that he had stretched the shirt out. _'Maybe I'll get her a new one, there has to be a store around here somewhere. It was New York City for Christ's sake.' _His mind teased. Obviously that wasn't going to happen._  
_

Green eyes watched as he kicked her pants from his legs and she couldn't stop them from wandering over his body. She looked over his muscular arms, down over his toned abdomen, following that treasure trail to the visible bulge in his briefs. When she saw it, she licked over her lips. Bonnie Bennett may have been a virgin, but she wasn't a prude. She was only a virgin because she hadn't met the man that she wanted to be with. Now she was reevaluating that status, because Damon Salvatore made her want him more than any man ever had.

Damon took a step toward her and smiled, "I'm gonna need my clothes back now, judgy."

"Oh, right." She snapped out of her thoughts, and quickly tore her eyes away from his body as she pulled his shirt over her head and held it out to him. "Here."

He took another step toward her and placed his hand on the shirt, covering her hand and causing her skin to ignite where he touched her. She suddenly could no longer breathe as her eyes landed on their hands. Her heart jumped when he took the shirt from her and tossed it across the room, and her eyes darted back up to his.

Green connecting with blue in an intense stare. Bonnie found that Damon's eyes were absolutely captivating. She couldn't look away.

She wanted to ask him why he had thrown his shirt. She wanted to make some rational sense of the situation, but there was nothing rational about how badly she wanted the man that she had claimed to hate for years. She wanted him to be her first. She wanted him to lean in and kiss her senseless before exploring every inch of her body.

Bonnie might attempt to blame it on the alcohol in the morning, but she knew it wasn't just the alcohol. She had been feeling these urges for days now. Ever since they landed on the planet and Damon ran back to help the people on the shuttle with her.

That was when she started to see his humanity and she had only grown to care more and more for him ever since.

Damon's smirk widened as he twisted his fingers in the belt loops of the jeans she was wearing, his jeans, and then he tugged on them, pulling her body closer to his. "I'm gonna need these back too." He reminded. He was already working the button with his fingers and all Bonnie could do was watch and swallow hard as he unzipped the pants and dropped them to her knees.

She looked up at his face and she could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked over her exposed body. She could see the clear desire that he had to be with her, the same desire she was sure reflected in her eyes. _'Fuck, what is going on? Are we really going to do this?!'_

He licked over his lips, "No one asked me who the sexiest person in the room was."

"Who would you have picked?" Bonnie sounded almost timid and shy now. She knew that he was going to say her. But, she felt a little self-conscious with his eyes roaming over her body. Plus, it was Damon. He had said he would date Klaus, so who knew what he was going to say.

"You." Damon admitted.

A blush covered her dark skin and she did the unthinkable. She stood up on her tiptoes and she placed a tentative kiss to his lips. Their lips barely brushed, but the kiss caused enough heat to start a fire. And when she stared into his eyes she knew that the fire was going to take over both of them and they weren't going to stop until they put it out.

Damon hastily bridged the gap between their lips, tangling his hand in Bonnie's dark hair and pulling her body closer to his. Their kisses were a bit sloppy due to the alcohol in their system, but neither of them seemed to notice as they moaned into each other's mouths. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, which she granted as she gasped out and opened her full lips. Their tongues started an intense dance for dominance. It was the kind of kiss that took your breath away and made your heart feel like it was going to explode.

It was the kind of kiss that Bonnie Bennett had always hoped would be her first. She wanted Damon to be her first everything. She wanted Damon.

Damon reached around Bonnie's back and he stumbled as he undid her bra, then he tossed it across the room with the rest of their clothes. He pulled out of the kiss and eagerly started to deliver heated kisses along the side of Bonnie's neck. He enjoyed the way that she let out soft whimpers and moans when his tongue circled her sensitive skin. It was the sexiest thing that he had ever heard. Or at least it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard until he bit down hard on her collarbone and Bonnie lent her head back, tangling her hand in his dark hair, and moaned loudly. The alcohol was stopping her from holding back.

"Is that so?" He asked her with a waggle of his brow, looking up into her eyes.

"Shut up, Damon." She glared.

"Make me." Damon bit down on his bottom lip and smirked.

He was shocked when she dragged him up to her by his hair and kissed him with fever. It hurt, but in a great way. He kissed her with passion and need and she continued to tug on his hair as he moaned into her mouth. His fingers were dancing along her toned abdomen. He loved how the muscles felt beneath his fingertips. Her skin was hot and covered in a sheet of sweat and he could feel his arousal growing. _'As well as something else.'_

Bonnie wasn't usually this forward, but she felt brave tonight. Perhaps it was that they could die any minute now and she wanted him so badly. Or maybe, it was the alcohol. Either way, she needed him. All of him.

"Damon." She breathed out between kisses. "I need more."

"You sure?" He asked, pulling back so that he could look into her eyes. Bonnie was breathing heavy, her green eyes were dark with desire, her full lips swollen and coated in saliva. He wanted more than anything to give in to her wishes, but he had to be sure. She was a virgin. This would be her first time and girls cared about those things. Girls cared about it being special and with the right man, and he sure as Hell wasn't the right man for anyone.

She grew serious as well. The concern was evident in his eyes. But, he had nothing to be concerned about. She wouldn't regret him being her first or the circumstances. "I'm sure, Damon. I want you. I want all of you." She tugged at his briefs and that was all that she needed to say.

But, he still wasn't completely convinced. "You're drunk, tomorrow you'll realize you are with me and that I'm a shitty guy and you'll regret it."

"Tomorrow, I'll know the same thing I know tonight." Bonnie lifted her hands to his face and pulled him closer to her, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes as she spoke. "You are a guy who makes shitty choices sometimes, but you aren't a shitty guy. You care about the people you love with more passion then I've ever seen and I love that about you. Now please, this is my decision, Damon."

Damon took a moment to let all of her words sink in and then he lent forward and continued what he was doing. One of his hands making their way up to her small perky breast.

Bonnie moaned out loudly and threw her head back when he started to twist her hardened nipple between his fingers. "Oh god, yes, Damon!" She moaned. No one had ever touched her there before and she loved the way that it felt. It caused her entire body to shake. The sensation only got better when he continued to trail heated kisses toward her other nipple and he circled his tongue around it before sucking it between his lips. His eyes were on her the entire time, watching her to make sure she enjoyed it.

Seeing her so aroused by him was what turned him on the most. He knew that he was already hard. He could feel it. He was aching for release and by the dampness soaking through Bonnie's panties he assumed that she too was aching for him.

Damon moved his fingers from her breast toward her panties and he yanked them down to the ground. She gasped loudly as he did so and the cold air of the bar rushed against her arousal. He could smell her arousal all around them and it was absolutely intoxicating. He looked up at Bonnie and gave her one final look of uncertainty. He didn't really know what it was about Bonnie, but she wasn't like the other girls he had slept with. He wanted to protect her. He actually really cared about her.

She nodded her head at him and he continued to run his tongue around her nipple as his fingers ran along her inner thigh toward her heated center. She could feel her clit throbbing and aching with need.

He swallowed hard and licked over his lips, moving back into a standing position so that he could look Bonnie in the eyes. So that he could kiss her again. He missed the way that her lips felt against his. He captured her lips in a heated kiss as he teased her wetness with his fingers. Dipping them beneath her folds and gently applying pressure to her swollen clit.

Bonnie dug her nails into his shoulders and started to rock against his fingers. Damon smirked and circled the sensitive nub for a little longer, enjoying the soft gasps and little whimpers she let out as her body convulsed.

Then he dipped his fingers lower and started to tease her opening with one of his fingers. He didn't know how much experience she had sexually, and he didn't want to hurt her. This would help. He pressed one of his fingers deep inside of her, slowly. Waiting to see if she was okay with it. She moaned out in pleasure and stared into his eyes, pleading for more, so he applied another finger.

This time she scrunched her face up a little in pain, but she still seemed to be enjoying the pressure inside of her as she moved her hips against his fingers. "More." She told him. The alcohol was dimming any pain that she felt, so it actually wasn't so bad. She felt more of the pleasure than the pain.

He pushed a third finger between her folds and when she was used to it he started to move all three fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. Pressing harder and deeper inside of her as she rocked against them and moaned loudly. It felt amazing. Bonnie had never felt anything like it. She reached out and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss and he started to move his fingers even faster inside of her. She was already coming close, but she didn't want to come without him. She wanted it to be something that they did together.

Damon twisted his fingers inside of her, hitting a particular spot that caused her pleasure and she screamed out, digging her nails deeper into the skin of his back. She was certain that she had drawn blood this time. She didn't care. It felt so good.

"Damon, wait." She panted and he paused his movements. He was scared that she was going to tell him he had hurt her, but her eyes were black with desire and that wasn't the case. That wasn't even close. She tugged at his briefs and breathed out, "I... Please? I want to come together."

He chewed on his lip for a second, his brow furrowed.

"Please?"

That was all it took. Damon pulled his briefs down, revealing his substantial length. He was already hard and pre-cum was dripping from the thick head of his cock. Bonnie glanced down at his cock and she felt a little intimidated now that it was happening. She knew that it was going to hurt, but she was prepared for it. She wanted to be intimate with him.

He gripped his cock firmly with his hand and he moved it toward her dripping center. He too was feeling intimidated. He knew the number one rule, never have sex with someone who is drunk. There was always regrets in the morning. From both sides. But, she wanted him and he wanted her.

Damon let out a groan when he felt her slick arousal against the head of his cock. There was something so sexy about knowing that he was the one to cause Bonnie to be so wet.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned. Giving her the opportunity to back out. Damon wasn't going to promise that her first time was going to be the most pleasurable experience. There would be pleasure, certainly, or hopefully on his part, but there was going to be pain. A whole lot.

"I know. Damon, stop worrying." Bonnie reprimanded.

"Says the drunk girl who is asking me to take her virginity." He shot back.

She knew that it was crazy, but she didn't care that they were drunk. She didn't care that it was unconventional.

Damon slowly pushed three inches of his length inside of her. He could feel her tight walls around the length of his cock and he knew that he wasn't going to last long tonight. Drunk or not. Bonnie Bennett drove him crazy. He could tell that she was in pain and it made him feel a little selfish, because for him it felt amazing. He just wanted it to feel amazing for her.

Slowly he pulled back out, and then he pushed himself back in. This time she didn't hiss out in pain at least. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips and he added another inch or two of his length the third time that he pushed inside of her. When she hissed out in pain and let out a soft whimper he captured her lips and attempted to distract from the pain.

"You okay?" Damon asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. He usually never asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bonnie told him.

"I'm gonna add the rest." He warned.

"I'm ready."

Damon pushed the rest of himself inside of her and he moaned when he felt her walls surround his entire length. It caused him so much pleasure. But, Bonnie was holding her breath and she looked to be in pain. So, he waited for a minute until he knew she was alright and then he pulled out and reentered. He allowed his fingers to tease her hardened nipple, hoping to give her more pleasure and distract from the pain as he moved slowly in and out of her. His orgasm was already building, but he had to wait for her.

Bonnie wanted to come together.

Her grunts and moans of pain slowly started to sound a bit more like moans of pleasure as he moved slowly in and out of her. It was starting to feel a lot better the more that her body adjusted and thanks to the alcohol in her system. She pulled Damon closer toward her and recaptured his lips in a heated kiss that set her body on fire. She loved how his lips felt and his tongue tasted as it fought hers for dominance.

"Fuck!" Bonnie moaned and cried out when Damon thrust into her again. This time just a little bit faster and deeper, managing to hit a spot inside of her that elicited a large amount of pleasure. "God, fuck!" She moaned, digging her nails deep into the skin of his neck as she pulled her body closer to his. The heat from his skin radiating off of his toned chest and shoulders.

Damon resisted his urge to ask if she was okay again, as he gripped onto her thighs and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his body as he moved in and out of her. Thrusting deeper and harder with each stride. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to his release every time he thrust inside of her, and her cries of pain were now starting to sound more like moans of pleasure.

He pressed her hard against the wall of the bar and he thrust deep inside of her. Still holding back, but not as much. She threw her head back against the wall and she stared deep into his eyes for a moment. The heat in her stare could literally burn the entire building to the ground. Damon loved the desire swimming in Bonnie's eyes. He wanted more than anything to push her over the edge.

So, he thrust just a little harder. His entire body starting to shake and give out on him. Keeping a steady pace he watched as Bonnie lent back, her lips parted, as she moaned loudly. "Fuck! Yes! Damon! That feels so good!" She still felt the pain, but it was masked by the alcohol and now all she could really feel was the intense pleasure. She knew in the morning she was going to hurt like hell, but right now it just felt so good. "Please don't stop!"

"I wouldn't dare." He grinned and lent in to captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

The passion of the kiss was what actually pushed Bonnie over the edge. She felt so connected to him in that moment and she couldn't stop herself from reaching her orgasm first. Her walls clamped tight around his cock and she moaned out loudly as she reached her released. "Fuck! Damon, I'm coming!"

Damon knew that she was coming, he could feel it. The added tightness of her walls around his cock was enough to push him over the edge as well as he came inside of her and groaned loudly against her lips. Kissing her again as they both came together.

_**'I Kissed Your Lips, You Pulled My Hair, It Was The Craziest Thing.**_

_**I Love The Girls Who Love To Hate.'**_

"You really expect me to sleep on that bed after what Damon said?" Caroline asked with a disgusted look on her face. Even drunk she didn't like spiders. The thought of them crawling on her while she slept was ruining any romantic feelings that she had about sleeping in the same bed as Rebekah.

"That's what the booze was for, sweetheart." The British woman said with a smirk as she lay in bed, waiting for her best friend to join her. When she still looked completely disgusted and against the plan, she let out a sigh and lifted the sheet to show her nothing was there. "I already checked the bed for spiders, it's clean." She smiled.

Caroline slowly approached the bed mumbling to herself, "We didn't have spiders on the Ark. Well, except for the virtual kind and those guys were pretty scary." She laughed and climbed into bed with the other woman, immediately snuggling up against her chest and clinging tightly to her body. For some reason that made her feel safer.

It wasn't like spiders couldn't still crawl all over them if they were snuggling.

"No worries, love. I'll protect you from all the creepy-crawlies." Rebekah told her as she gently stroked her fingers through blonde curls. They had lost their bounce. She didn't like what this planet was doing to them all. They were all being forced to change. _'At least we aren't floating lifeless in space...' _She kept having to remind herself of this. They were lucky to have each other. Still, their impending doom had her questioning why they had yet to admit their obvious feelings for each other.

Everyone else around them was. Why were they holding back?

Caroline noticed that the other woman was staring off into space with her full lips pursed. That was her thinking face. She pulled back a little so that she could see her more clearly and she asked, "What are you thinking about, Bekah?"

"If you actually meant it." Her accent was thick.

"Meant what?" The blonde gamer was now sitting completely up, her brow furrowed as she stared at her best friend. Her blue eyes suddenly widened as she realized what Rebekah was talking about. "Oh! You mean about me kissing, Rachel?! No!" She laughed. "I didn't mean that at all! I was just saying that to make Quinn jealous!"

"No." Rebekah corrected. "Actually, I was wondering if you meant it when you said that you would kiss me?"

"Oh..." Her voice trailed off and a blush painted her cheeks and down over her pale shoulders. She hadn't really been expecting the other woman to ask her about that. Now she was embarrassed. When she was embarrassed or nervous she rambled. "I mean, yeah, sure, why not?"

"Why not?" _'Like it's that bleeding simple...' _

Caroline laughed a little and offered her a wide toothy grin as she explained, "Yeah, why not? I've known you my whole life and you are like super gorgeous, so you know, I've thought about it from time to time.-"

Rebekah cut the other blonde off before she continued rambling. She was completely shocked by what her best friend had just told her. "-You've thought about it from time to time?" She raised a brow at her.

"Well yeah, like you know, when you used to share smoke with me and stuff it would cross my mind, because you were just close enough to kiss me. So I would wonder what it would be like if maybe you did." Her blush was practically consuming her entire body at this point. She was pretty much admitting to having a crush on her best friend and she couldn't read Rebekah. She was just sitting there watching her.

"When I shared smoke with you, was that the only time that you thought about kissing me?"

"I don't know!" She laughed, but Rebekah wasn't laughing. It was really starting to worry her. Caroline was not ready to have this conversation, because she honestly wasn't sure what she wanted out of life. She liked boys and girls, and yes she was attracted to Rebekah, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by starting a relationship.

Rebekah didn't say anything so Caroline sighed and climbed a little closer to her, looking her in the eyes. "Oh, come on Bekah, why are you being so serious all of a sudden!? Is this because of the Rachel thing? Because, it really was just a joke!"

"This has nothing to do with Rachel." The British woman said, sitting up a little and looking the other woman directly in the eyes. Her blue eyes weren't hard, but they weren't quite soft either. She looked upset. And she was drunk. Which was never a good combination for Rebekah. "This is about us. You claim to be terrible at reading people and yet you somehow guessed correctly about Bonnie and Damon as well as Quinn and Rachel, so I want to know something, sweet Caroline."

"What's that?" She breathed out. Rebekah's full lips were really close to hers and it was causing her heart to race and her body to react. She just wanted to reach out and kiss her and tell her that she was in love with her. But, she was too scared.

"I want to know what you read when you look at me?"

Caroline swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say to that. "You're my best friend, Bekah."

"And that is all that you see when you look at me?" Rebekah moved a little closer, their lips were brushing against each other as she spoke to her. Each time they did it caused the blonde gamer to shiver and let out soft involuntary whimpers. Both of them wanted to close the kiss and enjoy each other all night long.

"Yes." Caroline's voice came out a squeak.

"I dare you to kiss me." The blonde Brit said with a devious smirk and a glimmer in her eyes.

Her eyes darkened with desire and she wanted so badly to lean in and capture Rebekah's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. She had fantasized about kissing the other woman far more times than she was letting on. She pretty much imagined kissing her and being intimate with her all the time. She just didn't know if they should jump into things so irrationally.

"Rebekah..." She breathed out.

"Yes, love?"

"I think that maybe we should talk about things first." Caroline knew that she had said the wrong thing. She could tell by the way that Rebekah's jaw tightened and all desire left her eyes and filled with rejection.

Rebekah did feel rejected. She felt like she had finally put herself out on a line and attempted to move their relationship forward and she had been turned down. She also felt extremely silly and foolish for thinking that the other woman would ever want to be more than just friends with her. Of course she wouldn't. Caroline was interested in men. She always had been. There was still some rational part of herself that understood why her friend wanted to talk first, but that was buried deep beneath all of the other emotions.

She was drunk and angry and hurt. And Caroline didn't want her.

"You know what, this was stupid on my part. Never mind, I'll just sleep outside tonight." Rebekah stood to her feet and started to walk out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She could hear her best friend on her heels, so she walked faster. She knew she was being irrational and risking her life, but she didn't care. She wanted to go home. She wanted away from the other girl.

Caroline groaned loudly as she followed Rebekah out into the forest. They were still only a few feet away from the building where everyone was sleeping, but it was late and scary and she didn't want the woman she loved sleeping out in the woods.

"Come on Rebekah! Stop it! This is ridiculous!" She cried.

The British woman turned to face her and she screamed angrily, "You want to talk about it!?" She threw her hands in the air. "What's there to talk about, Caroline!? I've been madly in love with you and only you for years, and I know that you have feelings for me too, yet here we are too bloody scared to act on it!" She paused and took a step toward her. "Because, what?! What do we have to lose anymore!?"

Caroline looked away ashamed and let out a soft sigh, "Our friendship." Tears were shimmering in her eyes as she took a step toward Rebekah. "EVERYTHING will change and you know that! We have to talk about things before we cross any boundaries!"

"Talking is what complicates things." Rebekah spat, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We could shag each other all damn night and still be friends in the morning, but talking, talking about these feelings changes everything!"

"Okay!" She didn't really understand, but she wanted them to both get back inside where they would be safe. "No talking, no sex, just come inside where it's safe!"

Suddenly, a creature wearing bone armor dropped down from the tree on a vine. Rebekah watched in horror and screamed, stumbling toward him as he wrapped his arms around Caroline and dragged her up into the trees. She could hear her screaming as she stared up into the darkness of the forest, but soon she could no longer even hear her screaming.

Caroline was gone.

"Caroline!" Rebekah screamed, falling to her knees, already thinking the worst. She already felt like the love of her life was dead and it was all her fault. "Caroline!" She screamed louder, voice cracking.

_**'I Hate The Ones Who Love To Hate, Because They're Just Like Me.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter had a lot of romance in it, especially for Faberry and Bamon shippers! I apologize for the drama with Rebekoline, but I hope that y'all still liked it! Don't worry, Caroline isn't going to die. :) Please do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! I want to know! Even though it's kind of always awkward to review on smut I am curious! Did y'all enjoy the Faberry makeout? What bout the Bamon sexy times? Any predictions for what will happen in the next chapter? **

**Please do tell me what y'all think and I promise to update ASAP!**

**Thank you all for all of your encouragement, I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
